The Fall of Seto Kaiba
by Garden-Goddess
Summary: Kaiba is a cold hearted man....until he meets Sydney. The closer they become the more open he gets... until he is suddenly no where to be found! Someone's after Kaiba, can she find out who? Please Read & Review!
1. Solitude is the Best Policy

The Fall of Seto Kaiba  
  
This story, if you didn't already know, is focused on the two main characters, Kaiba and Sydney. Sydney is my own character but I don't mind if anyone else chooses to use her in their stories. Just let me know that you're using her so I can read the story and see how you did. The plot of this story seems very straight forward at first, but trust me, things do get a bit stronger toward the end and it won't focus on just the two characters anymore. The first couple chapters are merely to introduce Sydney and explain her relationship with Kaiba and Mokuba, than the story gets bigger and more confusing! Unfortunately, to those who love happy endings, this will not contain a fairy tale ending wedding or a closing with a lovey-dovey kissing scene and anything to that nature, but I do believe you will enjoy it none the less. The ending however, doesn't have the world being taken over either. I've thought this whole story through before beginning to type it so hopefully everything will make sense. If it doesn't, let me know so I can fix the loose ends and hopefully make the story most enjoyable. Well, I guess that's all I have to say. Oh, please keep the flaming to a minimum. Everyone has their own writing style so please keep an open mind about things. Not everyone writes the same or uses the same style so please watch the criticism. And lastly, I do not, though I wish I did, own Yu-Gi-Oh! or it's awesome characters.  
Chapter One: Solitude is the Best Policy  
  
The lean figure strided down the length of the narrow hallway, his footsteps slow and swift, causing the ocean of students to part as he made his way through. His right hand grasped the sleek outline of his school books as his left raised to brush the loose strands of dark bangs from obstructing his view. He came upon a door and entered silently, slipping into the desk farthest from the front of the room and away from the blinding light that occasionally poured in through the windows. This was his usual seat.  
He opened one of his books and immediately began to read, distracting himself from the socializing that stirred up from his entrance. He was Seto Kaiba. Only known as 'Kaiba' to those he despised or failed to notice. He was feared by many boys and yet admired by the girls. His silent demeanor and handsome features cursed his seclusion and generally attracted more attempts of conversation than he had anticipated. His enjoyment of tranquility was soon interrupted by a sudden shadow that had casted itself over his reading.  
Lifting his gaze, he sneered and iced his voice,"Do you mind removing yourself from my light?"  
"Yes, I would, Mr. Kaiba."  
Kaiba lowered his book, realizing that it was not a student that had blocked him, but his teacher, Mr. Karubo, who, out of his sudden interest, had decided to find out what distracted his student from following along with the others. Kaiba remained silent and let his book close quietly by itself as he sighed, mentally kicking himself for letting himself become too indulged in his reading to notice that class had started.  
"Sorry, Mr. Karubo."  
"As I was saying," Mr Karubo continued as he slowly strode from beside Kaiba's desk to the front of the room, where, Kaiba noticed, stood a girl around his age,"This is Sydney Muik. She has just transferred from Gerudo High School. I assume you will all make her feel welcome, right, Mr. Kaiba?"  
Kaiba forced back his sarcastic tone,"Yes, Sir."  
Mr. Karubo's satisfied smirk slowly drooped into an expressionless line,"Please, Miss Muik, take a seat."  
Kaiba's face remained expressionless as he watched the long dark haired girl slowly stride to the only open seat that happened to be located in front of him. He watched her slender figure slowly slip into the seat and narrowed his eyes. The girl slowly raised a hand and ran it slowly through the length of her hair, gently tugging the barrette that had been placed deep in the strands and removing it, sliding it into the small bag that sat beside her on the desk. He noticed her uniform seemed altered slightly, making it different from the normal girl's uniform that most female students were forced to wear.  
As class went on, he found himself studying her elegant features and her thoughtless habits. He noticed she tapped her fingers lightly as she listened, as though she were drumming in her mind as Mr. Karubo rattled on about ancient Eygpt. When she turned to pass back the homework assignment, she smiled at him briefly, showing off her sparkling green eyes and perfect smile. Kaiba kept his cold glare and took the packet of papers from her rather hastily, causing her to bite her lip and face forward again.   
He wasn't going show this girl any kindness. She wasn't different from the other morons that attended this lowclass school. He sighed when he finally heard the tone of the bell echoing through the halls and slowly stood, gathering his belongings and turning to walk from the room.  
"Excuse me."  
Kaiba grunted in response.  
"I'm sorry, but do you know where room C127 is?"  
He let one of his hands slowly gather into a fist and turned slightly to face the new brunette,"Down the hallway, past the library, first left."  
He watched her brow furrow, scrunching up her beautiful features,"I'm afraid I have no idea where the library is. Do you mind showing me?"  
Kaiba's voice grew even more annoyed,"Look, I have class to attend to also. I cannot show you where every classroom is on your schedule."  
She seemed offended and remorse showed on her face,"I'm sorry, I don't know anyone here and I figured you looked nice enough-"  
"I'm not." He replied flatly.  
She was taken back by how incredibly bitter his response was and decided to take a different approach,"I'm sure you can take a couple minutes to show me on your way to class."  
Kaiba's eyes hardened into a deep glare as he looked down at her,"I've already taken a couple minutes."  
The girl finally sighed and decided to give up,"Nevermind. Sorry to bother you."  
Kaiba's gaze followed her as she slowly strided out, turning to the left, which he knew was the wrong direction. Mentally arguing with himself, he let out a sigh and followed the girl outside the class room and turned to the left.  
"Wait." He called, his voice barely above a normal tone.  
Surprisingly, she had heard him and turned to face him,"Yes?"  
He walked toward her, closing the space between them and placed his free hand in his uniform coat pocket,"The library is the other way. I guess I could show you the way."  
Her curious expression blossomed into a genuine smile, which made Kaiba immediately regret his decision. Now he had initiated what she probably thought was a friendship, which it wasn't. He didn't need nor wanted friends and certainly not with this girl. She appeared attractive and friendly but looks were decieving. Besides, he had other things to do, other things to worry about. He would just show this girl where the library was and be on his way, as simple as that.  
He turned slightly and gestured with his arm to the other side of the hallway. She raised her gaze to look, still clutching her books to her chest and looked to him unsure. Kaiba began to walk, not caring to look behind him to see if she were following. She was, closer than he had expected, especially when she reached out and took his arm. He looked back at her briefly than looked forward again, concentrating himself on reaching the library.   
They turned the corner and nearly bombarded into another student. Kaiba quickly recoiled and hissed angrily at the blonde boy. The girl just blinked a couple times, unaware of what had just happened and still held onto Kaiba's arm.  
"Step aside, Wheeler."  
Joey slowly bent down to pick up two books that had knocked to the floor and frowned at him,"Other people go to this school too, ya know!"  
He raised a hand to sift through his blonde mane and noticed the girl on Kaiba's arm and looked between the two. Kaiba glared at him when he realized why he was just standing and staring, and slowly removed his arm from the girl's hold.  
"Wheeler," Kaiba sneered with an iced voice,"This is Sydney. I'm showing her where the library is."  
Maybe I can just get rid of her here, Kaiba thought to himself, Wheeler will be the perfect distraction.  
"Hi," Sydney said with a warm smile,"Is your name Wheeler?"  
Joey chuckled and exposed a large grin,"Nahhhhhh.... The name's Joey, nice to meet ya!"  
"It's nice to meet you too, Joey." Sydney suddenly looked to side and realized Kaiba was nowhere to be seen. He must have snaked away turning their introduction. She let out a heavy annoyed sigh and turned back to Joey with a soft smile.  
"It seems my tour leader has abandoned me," She said softly, loosening her hold on her books,"Could you show me where room C127 is?"  
Joey looked down the length of the hallway, noticing Kaiba's figure was just turning the corner. He shook his head and mentally growled at him for being so unconsiderate, especially to such a pretty girl. She didn't know anyone and Kaiba still proved to have no concern for her well being.  
Big surprise, he growled to himself.  
"That's Kaiba for ya," Joey said to her,"He's kind of a loner."  
"Kaiba? Is that his name?"  
"He didn't even tell ya his name?"  
"He never brought it up."  
He's truly a jerk, Joey mentally noted.  
"His name's Seto Kaiba but everyone calls him 'Kaiba'," Joey explained,"He's got some big smoozy company and lives alone with his brother in a large mansion. He's pretty much well known in the school as the smartest student and the biggest jerk."  
Sydney titled her head and looked at him strangely,"He doesn't seem that mean."  
Joey couldn't help but laugh,"That's cause ya just met 'im! After ya get to know him better, he's just like every rich buisness guy, selfish, rude and obnoxious."  
She bit her lip as Joey spoke and he realized he was starting to appear just as spiteful as Kaiba.  
"Me and him don't get along very well," Joey quickly remarked,"He doesn't like it when people try to help him."  
"I see," Sydney finally replied just as the last bell rang,"I'm late."  
Joey's expression changed,"Me too. Come on, I'm in C127 too, I'll show ya where it is."  
"You take psychology?"  
Joey rubbed the back of his neck,"Yeah.... I ain't doin' too well in it though. Let's go, I'll show ya the way."  
  
*************************  
  
Kaiba swiftly strided from the school building, knocking into other students along the way. He didn't bother to apologize or to even pay attention to their gruff replies, just walked onward toward his car. Every school day was the same. He came, sat in a class that he was too smart to be in and than went home to his brother. His presence in school was pointless. He had a successful multibillion dollar company, had been world champion of Duel Monsters, had an extremely large estate and amusement park and yet he was only sixteen. His knowledge exceeded those of the rest of the morons that attended Domino High.  
He approached his car, slowly retrieving his keys from his pocket and slowed his brisk walk to a smooth stride. He could hear laughter and turned slightly to see that Sydney had become acquainted with Yugi and the rest of his group. He turned back to his car and slowly slid the key into his door, sneering at the sound of their constant laughter. He should have figured that Sydney would have joined their group, not like he cared or anything. The girl was nothing but a nuisance to him anyway. He was better without her.  
Why am I thinking about her like that? Kaiba asked himself as he seated himself in his car, Sure, she's pretty but why do I care so much?  
His behavior was laughable and that's what he did. He laughed. Was he actually feeling lonely? Him? The great Seto Kaiba.... was feeling lonely? The thought alone was enough to have him rolling on the floor in laughter. Loneliness was something he had to deal with since his parents death. There was nothing foreign or new about it. He was acting ridiculous. He had Mokuba, and that's all he needed.  
He slowly began to pull out of the parking lot, shifting his car into drive and making sure he fought the urge to just run over Yugi and his group of followers. Instead, he slowly weaved around them, letting his eyes dart to Sydney, than to the road in front of him. She seemed pretty cozy walking along with Wheeler like that. He noticed, however, that she had noticed that he looked at her briefly. Her look was indifferent, as though she knew that their paths wouldn't cross again. Kaiba snorted and smirked to himself. Wheeler had obviously made an impression on her.  
"Than that's taken care of," He said aloud as he slowed to a stop at the traffic light,"She won't bother me anymore. She's all Wheeler's now."  
Unfortunately for him, Sydney wasn't thinking the same thing, in fact, she was thinking the direct opposite. She had taken a curious interest in him since Joey had told her he never let anyone aid him with anything. When she had first talked to him, she knew he wasn't the most socialable person she had come across. She wasn't naive-the direct opposite actually. After getting to know the rest of Joey's friends, they had all taken to know her as what she was, a pretty, intelligent and friendly person. She was glad she had made friends at Domino now but still carried a hanging thought about Kaiba. His cold demeanor and 'I'm perfect' attitude made her want to dig beneath the surface and figure out why he acted that way.  
After Yugi had explained the occurances that had happened at Duelist Kingdom with Kaiba and his younger brother, she was almost positive that Kaiba wasn't as cold as he put on. Anyone who held such a strong affectionate bond with a sibling had to have some sort of emotions. Or she thought so anyway. She stepped aside with the others, letting the traffic drive by them and out of the parking lot, and turned to Joey who was glaring at something to the other side of her. When she raised her gaze her eyes locked for a brief moment with none other than Kaiba himself. His car passed them and she continued to watch him as his car pulled out of the school and onto the road.  
Was he looking at me? She asked herself, But why? He obviously wanted me to leave him alone. That is why he abandoned me earlier, isn't it? Why do I care anyway? From what I've heard, he pretty much thinks about noone but himself.  
"He's got some nerve!" Joey suddenly exclaimed as the rest of the group proceeded to the sidewalk. "He wanted to run us ova!"  
Tristan put a hand on Joey's shoulder,"We know man."  
"I'm sure he wasn't thinking of running us over, Joey," Yugi remarked as he lead the group.   
Sydney watched Tea roll her eyes and turn to her slightly,"Don't worry about Joey. He's always like this."  
Sydney couldn't help but crack a smile when Joey blushed at her remark.  
"Hey, but I got reason to!" Joey replied as he raised a fisted hand,"He beat me up at the Duelist Tournament."  
"Did he really?" Sydney suddenly asked from behind him.  
Yugi sweatdropped,"Not really."  
"He just flipped him over," Tristan told her,"Joey was the one who got in his face."  
"Hey!!" Joey suddenly stopped walking and eyed the rest of the group,"What's wit you guys all of a sudden?! Dis is Kaiba we're talkin' about! The same guy who ripped up Yugi's gramp's blue eyes white dragon, and the guy who used suicide to win a duel against Yugi!"  
Sydney looked at him shocked,"Suicide?"  
"Yeah, that was a pretty big one there," Tristan considered,"That was cheating."  
Tea was becoming angry,"He didn't even care what he was doing to Yugi!!!"  
Yugi tried to calm everyone down,"Guys, come on."  
Joey sighed loudly,"Sorry, Yuug."  
"Come on, guys," Yugi encouraged,"Let's go to the Game Shop and see if my grandfather got a new shipment of cards!!"  
"Your grandfather owns a game shop?" Sydney asked him as they walked along the street and turned a corner.  
"Yup," Joey replied before Yugi could,"His gramps is the one who taught me and Yuug everythin' we know 'bout Duel Monsters!!"  
"That's wonderful," Sydney responded,"Your grandfather must be very talented."  
Yugi nodded,"He's the best."  
The group continued to walk along the street, chatting away.  
  
**************************  
  
"Is someone sitting here?"  
Kaiba grunted and didn't bother to look up,"Yes."  
"What about here?"  
"Go away."  
Sydney furrowed her brow,"This is a public library. You can't just tell me to 'go away'."  
Kaiba raised his gaze to realize that it was in fact, Sydney. She had her hair up in a ponytail except for the few loose strands of her bangs. They fell into her eyes playfully and she brought a hand up to brush them away. She was no longer wearing her uniform but a dark blue jean skirt and a soft wool knit tank top that hugged her curves. Her shoulder was holding the same bag he had seen her have earlier and her hands were full of books.  
Kaiba, as usual, was sporting his trademark outfit which consisted of his dark purple trench coat, dark almost green dress shirt and dark pants. He narrowed his eyes at her, preparing to try and scare her off. Instead, she pulled out the chair across from him and sat down. She lowered her load of books and immediately opened them, not really taking to account that he was seated in front of her. He studied her a moment as she brushed hair from her eyes and flipped through the books she held in front of her.  
Kaiba decided to ignore her and continued to read through the book that he too, had held in front of him. He had actually hoped that'd they'd never speak again, but to his dismay they had run into eachother, and at the Domino Public Library no less. She must have came to catch up with everyone else in her classes and had seen him sitting here and considering how he abandoned her earlier, he had thought she would have steered clear. He studied her figure though, as she let her eyes run over the book's pages and let his fingers tap against his book. Now, he had an urge to talk to her, to find out-  
"Do you know anything about psychology?"  
He raised his eyes to look at her suddenly,"Psychology?"  
"Yes," she sat chewing lightly on her pencil that she held in her left hand,"The only person in my class that I know is Joey and let's just say Joey's a bit psychology impaired."  
Kaiba couldn't help but crack a smile at her Joey insult but quickly turned it down into a frown,"Why should I help you?"  
Sydney put her pencil down and locked eyes with him,"Who said I was asking for your help? You shouldn't answer a question with another question."  
"You just did."  
"That's different," She replied as she tilted her head at him,"So do you?"  
"I'm taking psychology now."  
"Oh, good, so you know about the schools of psychology then?" She asked cheerfully.  
"Maybe."  
She lifted a book suddenly and scanned over it before looking at him again,"I'm getting so confused with the Gestalt School."  
"So seek help from a teacher," Kaiba snapped angrily,"I'm trying to do other things here."  
Sydney lowered her book again and looked at him,"You don't have to be so nasty about it."  
"Go away."  
She sighed,"I told you. This is a 'public' library. You can't tell me to go away."  
Kaiba growled. He was really getting tired of her countering everything he was saying. He wasn't used to such a perservering attitude. She continued to look at him, studying him as though she were trying to figure him out. He soon became so uncomfortable he knew he had to move.  
"Than I will move."  
She watched him gather his books and move to the table behind the one he was just sitting at. She returned to reading her books and raised her pencil, chewing on it nervously. So far she wasn't getting anywhere with him. She just wanted to be his friend and he continually acted as though he were disgusted by her. She looked up to look at him and than back down at her book again. She suddenly sighed again and stood up, walked to his table, and sat down in front of him again. He looked at her extremely angry and extremely annoyed.  
"Don't you have some else to annoy?" Kaiba asked in a sarcastic iced tone.  
"Nope, looks like just you," She retorted as she looked at him,"Come on, Kaiba. I'm trying to be friends with you."  
Kaiba snorted,"Well, your failing miserably."  
He began to stand again to move to another table but she grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back down into his seat. He was thrown off by the sudden action and stared at her surprised. It didn't take long before his expression hardened into a glare and she bit her lip nervously.  
"Look," Sydney started,"I'm not like Joey or Yugi or anyone else in that group. So why are you acting like you hate me? I'm just as smart as you, my student rank is only one spot below yours, and yet you act as though I'm naive enough to believe that this outer shell is really you."  
Kaiba laughed at her,"If you think that little speech is supposed to impress me-"  
"I'm not trying to impress you." She said annoyed and with a bitter tone,"I'm trying to be your friend."  
Kaiba stopped his laughter and held a hard glare with her, his tone so filled with caustic ice that Sydney could have sworn his eyes flashed, "I have no friends. I don't need friends. So. Get. Lost."  
Sydney was taken back by his coldness. Maybe she was wrong about him. His constant attachment to being in solitude was starting to make her realize that maybe he was as cold as everyone told her he was. Than she did something completely contradicting to her personality.  
"Would you date someone like me?"  
Kaiba's defense was thrown,"What?"  
"I said, would you date a girl like me?" Sydney repeated as she leaned in toward him more,"If you never met me before and one day realized you were lonely, would you have looked at me and thought I was attractive?"  
He snorted, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms,"You've got to be kidding me."  
"On the contrary," She replied continuing to lean forward and placing her hands on the table to steady herself. She was now only a couple inches from his face. She could tell he was becoming very uncomfortable and laughed inwardly to herself.  
He's not as tough as he thinks he is. He's become intimidated by the mere mentioning of dating someone! He must be really insecure.   
Kaiba continued to stare at her, not being able to look away from her green crystal-like eyes. If she thought he was intimidated than she thought wrong. He suddenly reached out a hand and pushed her backward, causing her to slide into her seat with a thump. He than laughed, causing Sydney to look at him confused.   
He slowly stood up, still chuckling a little, and gathered his books. He slowly approached her and leaned down to her, a dark evil smirk across his lips.  
"I don't scare so easily," He told her, his face now closer to hers than she had been to his earlier,"For your information, I have dated before and whether I would date you..."  
He trailed off and she continued to look into the deep pool of blue in his eyes. If he had thought she was afraid by his tone, than he was right. She didn't know what he was planning on doing. She closed her eyes suddenly and let her head hang down. She suddenly felt his hand grab her chin and her eyes shot open to look at him.  
"I actually was going to ask you something earlier today," He responded as she pushed his hand away,"You were with Wheeler and since my temper has no tolerance for that dog, I decided it could wait."  
"Which is?"  
Kaiba stood back to give her space,"I'm sure that group of fools has told you about my past and my brother Mokuba."  
Sydney simply shrugged and he crossed his arms.  
"You looked familar to me when we first met earlier today," He remarked,"Have we met before?"  
It was Sydney's turn to cross her arms,"That's what you had to ask me?"  
Kaiba uncrossed his arms and began to walk away. Sydney frowned and sighed, turning to watch him walk out the double doors. They swung closed behind him and she shook her head. He didn't even let her answer. Maybe he assumed what her answer was from her reply or maybe he just figured she was going to say that and became annoyed. Either way, Sydney had failed.  
Maybe it was going to be harder to get through to him than she thought. 


	2. Mokuba Gets a Babysitter

Chapter Two: Mokuba gets a babysitter  
  
Sydney stared at the empty seat across from her and sighed heavily. Kaiba had left so quickly and she hadn't moved since his departure. The library had become uninteresting to her suddenly, and she didn't seem to care that she had left her books on the other table behind her. She just sat in the seat that was in front of him and tried to come up with a plan to show him that he could trust her, that they could be or atleast they could try to be... friends. It had been at least twenty minutes since she had last seen him depart through the large double doors and she still dwelled on every statement he had made.  
  
"I have no friends. I don't need friends. So. Get. Lost."  
  
Sydney frowned and folded her arms on top of the table,"He seemed to really mean it when he said it."  
She moved her arm to stretch it out across the table and haulted when her fingers bumped into something and a light rustle of metal was heard against the surface. Her gaze dropped to the table to see a small bundle of keys wrapped up in a long key chain with the words 'Kaiba Corp' inscribed across it. She picked them up, realizing that along with a key chain, a photo I.D. hung from it. It was Kaiba, standing straight in a dark blue suit and glaring into the camera with an expressionless stare. He looked so uncomfortable in it and she noticed that the collar of his suit had been loosened and his tie was missing.  
"Seto Kaiba, Senior Chairman and Chief Executive Officer of Kaiba Corp," She recited as she studied the picture,"He looks so cute in a suit like that."  
Even in the picture, Kaiba looked unbelievably cold. She let her finger trace along his face and rest on his lips before suddenly realizing why she had this in her presence.  
"Great," She said outloud to herself,"Now I'm going to have to return it. He's probably going to go to work soon and doesn't even realize he left his keys."  
Than it hit her.  
Wait a second. He forgot his keys!!  
She suddenly found herself laughing. Fate must be in love with her! Here, Kaiba had left their conversation and now she had a reason to go after him without having to make up an excuse! He had easily given her the opportunity to get to know him better and here he thought he was incredibly smart! Sydney smiled to herself and looked at his picture one more time before getting up from her seat. Grabbing her books, she tossed the keys into the air and then caught them. She let them twist around in her fingers before placing them in her skirt pocket as she pushed passed the library entrance.  
Kaiba Mansion, here I come.  
  
************************  
  
"Seeeeeetooooooo."  
Kaiba cringed at the sound of his sibling's wine and turned away from the computer in his office to look into the face that belonged to the familar voice. Mokuba looked at him with a sad expression on his face as he leaned over the desk and lightly tugged at the bottom of his brother's trench coat. Kaiba sighed and removed the cloth from his brother's grip and spung his chair around, lifting his brother from his position against the desk and sitting him on top of it.  
"What's wrong Mokuba?"  
Mokuba let his legs dangle,"I'm bored! Will you play with me?"  
"Mokuba, I have alot of work to do," Kaiba replied as his sibling's expression curved to an even more sad face,"I have to make sure these fools I hired are doing their job. I'm sorry, I can't right now...wait a second, shouldn't you be in bed?"  
"Seeeetooooooooo."  
The wine again. He's just too good, even for my brother.  
"Mokuba," Kaiba said a little more sternly,"I can't, but I will make it up to you tomorrow."  
He watched Mokuba's head hang down slightly and brought a hand up, placing it upon his shoulder as Mokuba replied,"Promise?"  
Kaiba smiled and ruffled his hair,"Promise."  
Mokuba was about to open his mouth when the echo of the doorbell rang into the office. Kaiba's eyebrows shot up and Mokuba too, had an equally suprised look on his face. No one ever came by the mansion so late at night. Kaiba turned to look at his desk clock and turned back to his brother, not knowing what to think about this. 10: 23.  
Who would be here this late?  
"Who would come by at this time, Seto?"  
"I don't know, Mokuba," Kaiba responded as he stood from his chair,"Stay here."  
"But Seto-"  
"I said stay here."  
Mokuba watched his brother exit the room, closing the door behind him. Kaiba traveled down the hallway to the front of the house, hesitating as he neared the door. No one ever came by the during the day let alone at night. Kaiba had no friends and Mokuba never had friends over. So who would be knocking on his door at 10:30 at night? Kaiba wasn't exactly anxious to find out. He knew a handful of people just in his board at work who wouldn't mind to see him be in an 'accident'. He clutched the door knob and let out a fit of air as he pulled the door open, bracing himself for what he might see.  
"Hey Kaiba."  
Kaiba stared blankly at Sydney than let his expression turn downward into a frown,"What do you want?"  
She was surprised by his sudden harsh tone,"I'm assuming you don't have many visitors."  
"You could say that."  
"Big brother? Who is it?" Mokuba's voice came from the top of the stairs before the small dark figure soon appeared behind Kaiba. He stopped when he noticed the girl and he exposed a large wide grin that made Sydney smile.  
"I'm Sydney," She replied as she leaned downward slightly to get a better look at him,"And let me guess....you must be...... Mokuba?"  
"Yeah! How'd you know?"  
"Lucky guess," She replied as she stood up straighter to look into the face of a very unamused Kaiba. He had one hand on the door and the other in his pocket, narrowing his eyes at her the more she looked at him. He watched her suddenly reach into her pocket and than pull out a chain of keys that looked vaguely familar....  
"You left these in the library," Sydney replied as she pulled the keys back as Kaiba quickly tried to grab them from her grasp,"But considering how mean you just were to me, maybe I'll wait until tomorrow to give them back..."  
Kaiba growled,"That has my car keys on it..."  
Mokuba raised a finger to his chin and smiled at Sydney,"You know my brother?"  
Sydney looked down at the fluff of dark hair and tilted her head slightly,"The question is more like, who doesn't know you brother? Anyway, I'm in his homeroom class and Advanced English."  
Kaiba made another attempt to grab his keys but failed when she squatted suddenly, showing Mokuba the I.D. on the key chain. Kaiba was becoming angrier by the second and balled both his fists, letting the door bump against his side. First she comes in the middle of the night, than has his keys which she refuses to give back, and than she treats his younger brother as though she has known him for years. What was next?  
Sydney held the photo for Mokuba to see, pointing to the suited older Kaiba with a smile firmly on her face, "I never knew your brother could look so cute in a suit."  
Mokuba let out a giggle,"He hates that picture!!"  
Kaiba grunted and crossed his arms, glaring down at her.  
Whoa, wait a second, Kaiba suddenly thought, Did she just say 'cute'?  
"Cute?" He suddenly asked outloud. He realized a moment too late that he had actually said it and watched her stand, holding the photo in front of him. He uncrossed his arms and returned to narrowing his eyes at her. She rolled her eyes and dangled the keys in front of him.  
"Do you want them back or not?"  
"How do I know you want move them away again?" Kaiba asked her with a sneer. She crossed her arms, letting the keys dangle from her right hand and bit her lip slightly. He crossed his arms again and soon replied,"It seems you went out of your way to come all the way out here to give them back."  
"So... I'm a generous type of gal," She remarked as she shrugged slightly,"Come on, just take them. I won't pull them back, I promise."  
"Seto?"  
Kaiba suddenly realized his brother still stood beside him and looked down at him,"Yes, Mokuba?"  
Sydney noted the sudden change in his tone and smiled,"He calls you Seto."  
Kaiba returned his attention to her and growled,"So?"  
Sydney shrugged as Mokuba spoke,"I like her, Seto. She's nice."  
She smiled wide and looked to Kaiba, who was eyeing her angrily as Mokuba looked up at him as he tugged gently on his sleeve.  
Kaiba didn't like where this was going,"Mokuba, I'm sure she is but it's past your bedtime. You should gets some rest. You have school tomorrow."  
"Seeeeeetooooo."  
Not the wine again.  
"Mokuba," Kaiba was becoming irritated,"What do you want from me?"  
Mokuba smiled wide,"She can play with me!"  
"Huh?" Both Sydney and Kaiba replied in unison at Mokuba's sudden remark. Sydney still stared at the child confused, letting her arms lower slightly and loosening the grip on the keys. Kaiba took the moment as a window of opportunity and successful retrieved his keys from her hand, causing her to look at him briefly than return her attention to Mokuba.  
"Play with you?" She asked the younger Kaiba,"What do you mean?"  
"Seto's always busy working all day when I come home," Mokuba said slowly letting go of his brother's sleeve,"He always has one of his workers look after me when he leaves for work but all they do is sit and watch tv. If you watch me, we can play together!"  
Kaiba suddenly realized what Mokuba was asking,"Mokuba, I don't know abo - what do you mean they only watch tv?!"  
Sydney couldn't help but laugh at Kaiba haulting his response to note the irresponsibility of his workers,"I don't know, Mokuba. That's really up to your brother. I mean, I wouldn't mind doing it.... I love kids."  
"Seeeeetooooo."  
Kaiba let out a groan and raised a hand to his forehead. Sydney stifled another laugh. She could just imagine what Kaiba put up with through out the night.   
He lowered his hand and turned to his brother, "I guess we could work something out..."  
It was Sydney's turn to look surprised,"What?"  
"That is..." Kaiba continued as he turned back to her,"If your up for the job."  
Mokuba replied for her,"Of course she is!!!"  
Sydney nodded in response,"You don't have to pay me, though."  
Kaiba looked to Mokuba,"I'm going to talk to Sydney about her sitting for you, but you get going to bed before I change my mind."  
Mokuba nodded a bunch of times, wrapping his arms around his brother's leg,"Thank you, big brother!!"  
Kaiba couldn't help but smile and squatted down to ruffle his hair,"No problem, squirt."  
He slowly stood again once Mokuba let go of his leg and watched him run up the length of the stairs, disappearing into the darkness of the hall. He turned back to Sydney and crossed his arms, dropping his smile and returning to his deep frown.  
Sydney raised her brow,"How quickly we return to the glare...."  
"There are rules you must follow if I shall choose to employ you."  
"But I just said you don't have to pay me."  
Kaiba kept his glare steady,"I will pay you anyway but you earn your keep around here. Keep Mokuba happy or you're fired."  
Sydney nodded,"Fine with me."  
"You are allowed access to all the rooms except my bedroom."  
"Why?"  
"That's not your concern," He snapped,"Your here to look after Mokuba and make sure he's well fed and rested. My room provides neither of that."  
"Fine. Can I call you Seto?"  
"Absolutely not."  
"Coooooome on," Sydney said as she watched his expression hold firm,"I'm babysitting your brother, you can atleast let me use your first name."  
Kaiba thought it over for a moment,"Fine but you must let me call you Sid than."  
"Sid?" She asked annoyed by the way he shortened her name. Kaiba could tell she didn't like the name at the way her face scrunched up when he said it.  
"I'm lazy."  
"You expect me to buy that?"  
Kaiba uncrossed his arms and growled,"I let no one but Mokuba call me Seto. If you expect me to let you call me that, I demand that there be equal ground on this."  
"Sid it is than."  
"Than we're agreed?"  
Sydney shrugged,"I guess."  
"Fine," Kaiba said annoyed,"You start tomorrow. Than, if you don't mind, I have things to do yet. It's getting late anyways, you should be getting home before it gets too dark."  
Sydney's brow raised suddenly,"Is that concern I hear?"  
Kaiba glared at her and she slowly backed away out into the night,"Okay, Okay, I'll see you tomorrow than."  
A thought came into his mind as she turned to walk back down the front steps. Kaiba bit his tongue but than decided that his curiousity was better left to be satisfied.  
"Sydney."  
She turned to him,"I thought you were calling me Sid from now on?"  
Kaiba narrowed his eyes,"Fine. Sid than."  
"Yes?"  
He slowly removed his keys from his pocket and looked at the I.D. that had been taken a couple months ago. They were taken every six months and he knew a new one would be done soon. He snapped the picture from the key chain and held it out to her.  
"You seem to like this photo so much," He muttered,"Take it. I despise it anyways."  
"What? Are you serious?"  
"I can always throw it away..."  
She took it from his hand and studied his appearance for the fourth time,"You know, I like the way you look in it. It makes you look...sophisticated."  
Kaiba shrugged,"Suits are annoying. I'm forced to wear it for work due to the dress code. I usually end up loosening the collar and taking the tie off by the end of the day. I actually had to force the photographer to take my picture without it."  
Sydney looked up at him and smiled,"Thank you."  
Kaiba mutter a reply and she lifted her brow slightly.  
"What was that?" She asked him, leaning into him slightly so she could hear him better.  
"Your welcome," He hissed loudly and watched as it caused her smile to widen.  
"Good night....." She suddenly said to him, taking a step towards him,"Seto."  
She stood on her tip toes and placed a kiss on his cheek. She stepped back and waved slightly, than turned to walk down the stairs and onto the sidewalk that lead out into the street. Kaiba just stood immobile and in shock. That had been the first time he let any girl get close enough to him to do that. He raised a hand to his cheek than stepped backward, slamming the door shut suddenly. He didn't know why but he was angry with himself.  
I'm letting her into my home, letting her take care of Mokuba and now I just let her kiss me! What is happening to me?! I've never acted this way before over a stupid girl!   
She's not really stupid....and I guess she's kind of pretty.....  
No! Stop it, Seto! What are you thinking?! Me and her are NOT friends. This is strictly professional.   
Kaiba's mind seemed satisfied with that and he sighed loudly. He leaned against the front door, his arms crossed as he thought more about his current situation. He had suddenly realized that he had caused even more complications than before and now he was stuck to deal with them.  
People are going to think I'm dating her, his mind suddenly told him, This could cause alot of heads to turn. But it's not like that....she's just babysitting Mokuba. It's not like I'm asking her to be my girlfriend.  
What? Where'd that come from?  
Kaiba growled and headed toward his staircase and stopped once he reached the railing. He placed a hand upon it and looked down at his keys. He was still holding them. He had given her a picture of him, but what for? Why did he really give it to her?  
I need to stop thinking so much and just let things happen. It's not like she likes me or anything.  
He nodded, as though agreeing with himself and slowly ascended the stairs to let his mind rest from so much thought. He would let things run normally. If any complications rose, he'd simply fire her. Simple as that. It's not like he cared or anything. 


	3. Of all birthdays

Hey, I'd like to thank those who reviewed my story so far. I really appreciate you taking the time to actually read through it. I changed my story a little. Hopefully this is easier to read and less stressful to figure out where each paragraph begins and ends. I did however, leave the original dialogue alone, in fear of messing the lines up. So paragraphs are spaced out as best that I could. If it does not show up, than please bare with me. Let me know if it is still difficult to read. I also enclosed all thoughts into marks so you can tell when they are thinking easier.  
  
Also, just so you all know, this part of the story fast forwards a couple weeks. I did this for two reasons. One, I wanted to get on with the plot line so the story does not become too long, and two, I wanted to show the after effects of Sydney and Kaiba spending time together. I know this leaves alot of potential encounters between the two in his mansion out, but I just can't spend all of my time on the two. I want to take the plot line further and get to the part where things start to change. I hope you all enjoy this chapter anyway.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! even though I wish I did.  
  
Enjoy!  
Chapter Three: Of All Birthdays...  
  
"Hiya Sidney!"   
  
Sydney heard the voice echoing down the hall and turned slightly to see a blonde boy jogging to catch up with her. She smiled and lifted a hand to wave hello.  
  
"Hey Joey, how are you?"  
  
"Good," Joey responded,"I heard from Tea that you babysit Mokuba now. That must be hard ta be in the same place wit Kaiba!"  
  
Sydney laughed slightly,"Actually, he's been pretty nice to me. It's not as bad as you would think. I hardly see him. He usually works really late so I only see him when he's waking me up to go home."  
  
Joey nodded,"Mokuba's a nice kid."  
  
Sydney smiled wide,"He's such a sweet little boy. "  
  
"Sid."  
  
The two haulted when the familar voice interrupted their conversation. Joey glared angrily at the figure while Sydney smiled and stepped forward. She brushed her hair behind her shoulders and leaned forward to press a kiss to the figure's cheek. He stood and excepted it, looking at her with an expressionless face.  
  
"Hi Seto."  
  
Joey's mouth hung open,"Syndey! You....you...just...Kaiba....kiss..."  
  
Kaiba raised his brow slightly,"What's wrong puppy dog, loss for words?"  
  
Joey's angry glare returned,"Stop callin' me dat!"  
  
"Now stop it both of you," Sydney instructed as the two exchanged glares,"What's up, Seto?"  
  
Kaiba turned to her,"I need a favor."  
  
Joey snorted,"The great Seto Kaiba... did ya run out of servants to run yer errands?"  
  
"Joey!" Sydney replied angrily,"Have some respect!"  
  
Kaiba chuckled,"So the dog's got some bite..."   
  
Joey's eyes narrowed and he growled angrily at the CEO. Kaiba just stood and smirked, satisfied with himself for easily being able to set him off. He was just too easy.  
  
Sydney sighed and placed a hand on her hip,"If you two can't stand to be around eachother for atleast two minutes, than I'm going. I'm not going to stand and listen to this."  
  
Kaiba was too busy with his staring contest to hear her. She began to walk away and he suddenly reached out and took her arm.  
  
"Wait, Sid."  
  
Joey crossed his arms,"What's wit the 'Sid' thing?"  
  
"It's short for her name you moron."  
  
Joey growled but before he could respond, Sydney grabbed Kaiba's coat and pulled him away a couple feet away. Once she reached the opposite side of the hallway, she released his coat and ran a hand through her hair.  
  
She turned to look back at Joey,"Now behave youself, Joey. This will only take a minute."  
  
Kaiba continued to hold his glare with him as she turned back to him. Sydney followed his glare to find Joey returning it and placed a hand on her hip again. When would this childish behavior end? Sure, these two couldn't get along but the way they acted drove her crazy.  
  
'These two are impossible.'  
  
She grabbed Kaiba's chin and forced him to look at her,"What did you want?"  
  
Kaiba looked at her and removed her hand from his chin,"I need you to come with me after school today."  
  
Sydney tilted her head slightly,"Why?"  
  
"This Thurday is Mokuba's birthday."  
  
She broke into a large smile,"Awwwwwww.... Seto, that's sooooo cute."  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly,"Save it for after school, okay?"  
  
Sydney laughed slightly,"Don't be embarassed! Your brother is such a sweet kid!"  
  
Kaiba was becoming impatient and hardened his expression,"Will you come with me? I need to buy him a gift and I called off of work today to do this."  
  
She shrugged,"I don't know what you could possibly get him but I'll come along if you want."  
  
"Hey! I'm still standin' here!"  
  
The two looked back at Joey who still stood watching the two as they talked. His foot was tapping against the floor impatiently as his arms remain crossed. His eyes narrowed at Kaiba as he slowly walked to stand beside Sydney, his face falling into a deep smirk. Kaiba snorted and raised a hand to let it run through his hair. He knew Sydney would become annoyed but he couldn't help the comment that was rising from his throat.  
  
"Is the puppy dog becoming lonely?"  
  
"I'm warnin' ya Kaiba!"  
  
Sydney frowned as she gazed between the two as they held a glare again,"You two are absolutely hopeless."  
  
She walked away, leaving them to argue in hallway, clutching her books closer to her chest. Kaiba and Joey continued to throw insults, a crowd soon began to form around them as Joey challenged him to a Duel, which, even she knew, was going to be an easy feat for Kaiba. She let a hand wander down to her pocket and slowly pulled the picture Kaiba gave her out. She raised it to gaze at it and a smile appeared on herself. She could never stay mad with Kaiba, he was just too handsome and strong to stay mad at. Maybe it was a little shallow but she loved the contours of his face and she loved when he snapped his harsh comments. It always threw even his worst rivals off and showed he had confidence in himself even if the situation looked hopeless. And nothing appeared more attractive to her than a man that could stand his ground.  
  
"Sydney, wait up!"  
  
She turned to see Joey again and frowned,"You two done already?"  
  
Joey rubbed the back of his head and grinned sheepishly,"Nahhhhh... we both got other stuff ta do, ya know? We decided to continue it tomorrow."  
  
'They reschedule their fighting? Oh please, this is worse than I hoped to imagine.'  
  
Sydney shook her head hopelessly and quickly returned the picture to her pocket before Joey realized what it was. She ran a hand through her wild mane and turned to him with a smile.  
  
"So, Joey, tell me. Why do you despise Seto so much?"  
  
Joey cringed,"Why do you call him that?!"  
  
Sydney let her mouth curve into a frown,"Why wouldn't I call him that? It's his name."  
  
Joey let out a deep sigh,"Kaiba has been known ta do alot of things."  
  
She tilted her head slightly as they approached the lunch room,"Like what?"  
  
He looked at her in shock,"Well, fer one he likes ta pick on those weaka than him."  
  
"Like you?" Sydney joked.   
  
Joey's eyes narrowed and he nudged her slightly,"Don't get me started on that jerk and him callin' me puppy dog!"  
  
Sydney laughed and patted his arm,"Awwww come on, it's a cute nickname. It suits you well, you're very cute, like a puppy."  
  
Joey fought the blush that was growing on his cheeks,"Ya think so?"  
  
"I know so!" She replied with a smirk,"Maybe Seto's just jealous of your good looks!"  
  
"He wishes."  
  
The two turned slightly as they approached the lunch line to see that Kaiba was following them. His face remained expressionless regardless of the fact of her last comment. He didn't seem to be affected but Sydney knew better. They slowly each took a tray and Sydney smiled at Kaiba, giving him a wink.  
  
"If it makes you feel better, Seto," She told him,"You're just as cute as Joey."  
  
Kaiba snorted,"I'm flattered."  
  
"Hey!!!" Joey growled,"I'm right here ya know!"  
  
"How can I not notice you with the strong stench in the air?"  
  
Sydney sighed as Kaiba initiated the arguing again. Joey's face turned crimson as he raised a fist in the air and wagged it in anger toward the brunette. Sydney continued to walk on down the line with Kaiba following her with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Get back here, Kaiba!!"  
  
Kaiba ignore him and followed Sydney to check out. She shook her head at him with a slight smile as she could hear Joey continue to rant on without him. The two reached for the food items and exchanged a couple smiles as they continued on. Their fingers brushed ever so often, since the two were very close together in line. Kaiba reached for the last piece of cherry cake just as she did, ramming hands.  
  
"You have it."  
  
Sydney shrugged,"We'll share."  
  
"Share?"  
  
"Not in your vocabulary?" She asked him with a smirk.  
  
"Funny."  
  
"I thought it was," She replied with a slight shrug.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself."  
  
Sydney could still hear Joey fuming behind them, being held back by not only Yugi but Tristan as well. She glanced back at Joey than looked to Kiaba, trying to hold her laugh in but failing in doing so.  
  
She lightly nodded at Kaiba and laughed, "You sure know how to pick a fight."  
  
"It's not a good fight without a worthy opponent," Kaiba responded,"And Wheeler's far from being worthy."  
  
She bit her lip slightly,"He's nice to me."  
  
Kaiba snorted,"Only cause he finds you attractive."  
  
"Did he tell you that?"  
  
"He doesn't have to," Kaiba replied as they walked to a table together,"I can see right through Wheeler."  
  
"Do you find me attractive?"  
  
Kaiba's brow raised as they seated themselves across from eachother at the table he usually sat at in the back of the lunch room,"Why are you so curious about that?"  
  
Sydney shrugged,"Because I have low self esteem and I need a boost."  
  
Kaiba laughed slightly,"I find you repulsive."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"I was being serious," She frowned.  
  
"So was I," He laughed as her frown deepened and she balled her fists.  
  
He liked seeing her become angry, her eyes really stood out than as her face scrunched slightly in her change of mood. He leaned backward slightly, stretching himself out and smirked at her. She had her arms crossed and glared at him angrily. He figured if he didn't say something, she'd be mad for the length of the lunch period.  
  
"I think you're pretty," Kaiba said leaning forward slightly,"That make you feel better?"  
  
"Liar."  
  
'Am I getting soft?' He suddenly asked himself,'Why am I sitting here talking with her as though we were .....friends?'  
  
He couldn't help but laugh at her expression, trying to distract himself from the nagging question in the back of his mind. It was too much for him to bare to see her so angry at just a single comment. He was glad they could talk like this, even though it was against his better judgement. She had been working for him for some time now and the fact that she actually got him to loosen up around her really made him realize how good of a person she was - and how perservering her attitude was. She was the only one who dared to challenge him without fear of what he might do. He knew that others would see it as him becoming soft but that wasn't the case, was it? He continued to grin as she glared at him, aware that she was likely to act out at him violently if he didn't apologize soon.  
  
"Look," He finally said,"I wasn't lying. I think you're very beautiful."  
  
He watched her features begin to soften and he smirked at her.  
  
"Too bad you're nose is so big though," He added with a laugh.  
  
Sydney couldn't take it anymore,"You're horrible! I wouldn't be talking like that or you'll be out of a babysitter!"  
  
Kaiba laughing ceased and he leaned forward toward her,"I'm kidding. You know I think you're beautiful. Half the time we're together, I'm just standing there staring at you."  
  
Sydney's brow raised,"Do you mean it, Seto?  
  
'What am I doing?!!!'  
  
He saw she was beginning to blush and realized that this new side of him was really dragging his reputation down. He suddenly crossed his arms, narrowed his eyes and frowned at her. She couldn't help but smile when he did that, knowing that he was only doing it to hide his true feelings.  
  
"I didn't mean a word of it," He said coldly.  
  
Sydney couldn't help but to lean forward and kiss his cheek,"You're sweet."  
  
Kaiba snorted and pulled back with a scowl,"You obviously don't know me very well."  
  
She let her finger go forward and tap his nose affectionately,"You're so silly sometimes..."  
  
He rolled his eyes,"The only silly one here is you."  
  
Sydney shrugged,"I can live with that."  
  
Kaiba let a smile creep upon his mouth.  
  
'So can I.'  
  
*******************************  
  
"Ugh...look at them. How can she sit so close to that creep?!"  
  
Tristan eyed Joey suspiciously,"Sounds like you have a thing for Sydney, there Joey!"  
  
Joey blinked,"Wha??!!"  
  
The table watched as Joey's face blushed a bright crimson. Tristan smirked evily as he nudged Joey, and brought an arm up to pull him into a head lock.  
  
"I knew you were doing more than just showing her to class!"  
  
"Lay off, Tristan!"  
  
Yugi sweatdropped as the two began to wrestle at the table. Tea just continued to look at Sydney and Kaiba as they laughed and talked together at his table at the other end of the lunch room.  
  
She curiously lifted her brow,"They do seem close, don't they?"  
  
Tristan and Joey paused their wrestling to catch a look at the two again.  
  
"See," Joey told the rest at the table,"I thought I was hullucinating but its like Sydney and Kaiba are friends or somethin'."  
  
"Whoa.....Kaiba and friends in the same sentence...." Tristan pondered as he continued to watch the chatting couple at the table,"Do you think she's dating him?"  
  
"No way!" Joey suddenly yelled.  
  
Yugi looked at him confused,"Calm down, Joey."  
  
"She would never date a creep like him!"  
  
Tea raised a finger to her chin,"Well, she is babysitting Mokuba, so maybe that's the only reason they get along. I mean, Mokuba is Kaiba's brother."  
  
"Tea's right, guys," Yugi told them all,"Don't worry, Joey. They're probably just friends."  
  
"Yeah, man," Tristan said with a deep smirk,"You still got a chance!"  
  
He pulled Joey into another headlock, causing Joey to growl angrily and buck against his hold.  
  
"Tristan!"  
***************************  
  
"People are staring at us."  
  
Kaiba raised his eyes to catch them before they looked away. They were walking around the mall together, without his usual body guards and had proceeded to get attention from others. He growled at himself for thinking her coming along was a good idea. Now, he would be stuck with questions about his personal life.  
  
"Seto?"  
  
"What."  
  
Sydney's face fell into a frown,"What's with you? We've been walking around for an hour and you haven't said a word to me."  
  
Kaiba placed his hands in his pockets and walked with her into an arcade,"I don't feel like talking. You have a problem with that?"  
  
Sydney didn't like this side to him. She knew how he could get, especially when he felt threatened, but this was ridiculous. He was the one who asked her along so he shouldn't be giving her such a hard time. She suddenly grabbed his arm once they were inside the arcade and made him look at her.  
  
"Seto, if you can't be nice, I'm leaving."  
  
"Fine, walk home. I don't care."  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing," He snapped,"Can't you ever mind your own business?"  
  
Sydney's lips began to quiver and her eyes started to water. His ego was definitely to blame for his attitude but she just didn't understand. This was who he was, nothing else to it. Kaiba let out an annoyed sigh as he noticed her saddened reaction and leaned into her slightly.  
  
"I'm in a bad mood."  
  
"Like I didn't see that!" Sydney said infuriated,"But that's no reason to lash out at me!"  
  
"Let's just find something for Mokuba and go home."  
  
"Forget it," She replied angrily,"I'm leaving."  
  
Kaiba turned to walk farther into the arcade when she replied and looked back at her to notice that she was indeed, proceeding toward the entrance of the mall. He turned to watch her head outside and realized that she wouldn't hesitate to walk home on her own. Without her, he'd have no idea what to get Mokuba, with her, he'd have to fight rumors of romance. Either way, he was screwed. He found himself following her as he headed toward the entrance to the mall and looked down the length of the sidewalk. He realized it had begun to rain since they had arrived and found himself already beginning to become soaked. He found her sitting down on the curb on the other side of the mall, hugging her knees as the rain drenched her dark hair and sagged her clothing. He realized she had chosen the spot because no one was around there and placed his hands in his pockets again.  
  
He approached her, removing his coat and letting it drop down onto her shoulders. She didn't respond and he knew it'd take more than a nice gesture to sooth her anger.  
  
"Sydney."  
  
He suddenly heard her sniffle and sat beside her on the curb to find that she was crying. The rain had hid her emotions but when he leaned in, he found that her eyes provided the streams of water that proceeded down her cheeks. He sat in silence, not knowing how to handle the situation. He had never made anyone cry before, atleast not by accident.  
  
"Sydney?" He repeated her name louder.  
  
"Just....leave me alone."  
  
Kaiba just stared at her, not knowing how to reply to that. Luckily for him, he didn't have to.  
  
"You know," She told him, pausing a moment to sniff again,"I really thought you were a nice guy."  
  
Kaiba pushed his drenched bangs from his eyes and let his hands rest upon his legs which were stretched out in front of him.  
  
"Why do you have to be so mean?" She suddenly asked him.  
  
"I....I..." Kaiba didn't know how to explain,"I don't know."  
  
'She wouldn't understand.' He told himself, 'No one will understand.'  
  
She continued to cry and now he could actually hear her as her chest heaved and released gasps of air. He studied her features and slowly raised his arm, wrapping it around her waist and pulling her against him. Her head gently found its way to his chest and settled there.  
  
'What am I doing? This is crazy. Why does this girl get to me? Is it because she's so pretty? That can't be it. She smells so good.....like flowers...... Stop it Seto! Calm down, calm down. What is it about this girl that's got you acting so strange?'  
  
He felt her body continue to shake, but not because of her crying. She was shivering from the wet and cold air. He looked down at her and let his chin rest on the top of her head slightly.  
  
"Come on, let me take you home."  
  
She didn't bother to reply but nodded slowly instead. He slowly began to rise and helped her up as he led her to where he had parked his car. Once they were inside, she removed his coat and layed it across her lap, still sniffing and now rubbing at the wetness under her eyes. Seeing her like that, wiping the tears from her eyes and drying her face, made Kaiba's mind wander. Ever since he met this girl, he had found interest in her. Perhaps it was the fact that she wasn't like everyone else at Domino High or maybe the way she challenged him when he reacted at her angrily. Or maybe it was the way she made him feel. He felt comfortable around her, like he could actually be himself. The only other person who allowed him to feel that way was Mokuba.  
  
Kaiba studied her for a moment and suddenly reached out to catch a stray stream of water that had trailed down her cheek. She looked at him confused and surprised, trying not to show her emotion through her face. She was startled by his sudden act of touching her and he smiled at her. He pushed her hair behind her ear and suddenly began to lean forward towards her. Sydney remained immobile as he brought his lips closer to hers. Was he really trying to kiss her? And if he was, why? Did he really feel they were that close that he could actually feel comfortable to do that?  
  
She wanted it to happen but couldn't help but to respond,"What are you doing?"  
  
Kaiba froze in his pursuit, hesitating in replying,"I want to kiss you."  
  
Sydney's face turned back into one of surprise,"Why?"  
  
"I don't know, but if you don't want me to, you better stop me or else I'll do it right now."  
  
Sydney looked into his eyes and realized they were pleading her not to stop him. She remained still as his lips continued to move forward. She felt her eyes fluttering closed and waited for him to suddenly pull away, realizing that this whole thing was a mistake. She felt his warmth breath than the hot pressure of his mouth against hers as he suddenly raised himself from his seat to wrap an arm around her thin waist. Her body was suddenly jolted with such a strong white heat that she could feel herself tingling from his contact. She moved her hands to rest upon his shoulders and allowed herself to be kissed, letting his mouth mold into hers and move in rythmn with her own.   
  
He pulled back, breathing hard and studying her reaction. She just gazed at him confused, happy and breathless. She had never been kissed so strongly like that before. Kaiba may not know how to express feelings but Sydney felt as though she had just experienced them all in just one kiss.  
  
"I've wanted to do that since the first day I met you," Kaiba confessed once his breath was back.  
  
"You have?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Sydney wanted to change the awkward subject,"Mokuba is probably worried."  
  
"I guess your right," He replied as he moved to his side of the car again and placed his hands upon the wheel,"We better get going." 


	4. Thursday Birthday Gift

Sorry it took awhile before I've put a chapter up but my dad's been busy downloading stuff but anyway I'll move on before I stray too far here.....  
I'm glad everyone likes the story so far...I was surprised I got such good reviews! I feel so special! I noticed alot of people say I write Kaiba's character really well... I'm not sure how I do it....it just kinda happens when I write... I try to picture the scene happening and try and figure out how he would react....but anyways, I'd like to thank all those who reviewed: Thank you for being so nice and supportive!I really appreciate it!  
Moving on, I'd like to warn all of you ahead of time that this chapter really has nothing to do with the story....::Laughs slightly and sweatdrops::... I just kind of came up with an idea and just had to write it down. This has a little more comedy in it and for those who like the love-dovey scenes, there's one in this one as well. I tried to not sway from the storyline too much so consider this chapter a present from me! (If you like it)So please, read and review and tell me if you like this chapter. Thank you and enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! or any of its characters.  
Chapter Four: Thursday Birthday Gift  
  
"This is ridiculous."  
  
Sydney smirked at the uncomfortably positioned brunette,"And why, if I may ask?"  
  
"My brother doesn't deserve this type of torture."  
  
"You mean amusement."  
  
"When I hurt, he hurts," Kaiba told her as he tried to break away from her grasp.  
  
"Really?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
She still clung onto his arms as he tried to pull away from her and run from the room. She had him pinned on the ground beneath her, trying like crazy to push her off of him. He normally wouldn't have minded being enveloped in such a beautiful girl's body but this wasn't the time or the place. He needed to get out of the house as fast as possible and continued to push at her. He didn't know why, but he couldn't budge her one inch.  
  
"Sydney, you will pay dearly for this."  
  
"You say that now," She replied,"but when you see how happy your brother is, you'll be thanking me."  
  
"Don't be so sure."  
  
"Don't be so pessimistic."  
  
"It's my nature."  
  
"As is your cocky attitude," She smirked as his frown deepened at her sudden amusement.  
  
"Come on, let me up already," He growled, obviously defeated,"I won't run, I swear."  
  
She raised her brow in disbelief and decided that she'd let him have the benefit of the doubt. She slowly rose from sitting on his abdomen and slowly regained a standing position. She crossed her arms as she watched him stand and let out a deep breath as he fixed his clothing. He than suddenly turned and was out of the room so fast that Sydney barely had time to register it.  
  
She shook her head,"I should have known."  
  
Sydney walked out into the lobby area, letting her eyes dart around as she searched for him. She was amazed by how incredibly childish Kaiba was acting. He had requested her help for a present for Mokuba and now he ran like a frightened animal when the present required him being in a photo with not only her, but Yugi and his friends. It may have sounded crazy to Kaiba, but even he had to admit that Mokuba would enjoy the picture. Mokuba was friends with Yugi and Sydney knew he'd have done anything to have Kaiba in the same room as him let alone pose in a picture with him.  
  
She reached the living room quicker than she had expected and saw the photographer already setting up. She saw Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Joey were already ready to go. They were all dressed and waiting patiently for Kaiba to make an appearance. Seeing her instead, the group all stood and approached her, circling her.  
  
"So.. where's Kaiba?" Joey asked her as his eyes ran to look behind her.  
  
"He's still having trouble feeling comfortable with this."  
  
"You've got to be kiddin' me!" Joey exclaimed,"I ain't too keen on the idea either but it's for Mokuba."  
  
"You don't think he left do you?" Tea asked her suddenly.  
  
"No way," Sydney said with a slight laugh,"He'd feel bad as soon as he got to the end of the street and turn around to come back. This is for his little brother, he'll come around."  
  
Tristan tugged aimlessly at his tie,"When do you think he'll get here? I'm tired of waiting."  
  
Yugi stood quietly as the others talked and suddenly said,"What if Mokuba gets home first?"  
  
It suddenly dawned on Sydney,"Oh....geez! I didn't even think about that!"  
  
A voice pierced the panicked silence as Sydney tried desperately to come up with a solution.  
  
"Let's get this over with."   
  
The group turned to see Kaiba walking into the living room, fully dressed in a suit, black tie and all. Sydney let out a relieved sigh and walked over to him with a smile on her face. He narrowed his eyes at her as she approached and she tilted her head slightly.  
  
"What made you change your mind?"  
  
"Mokuba." He simply put it.  
  
"Okay guys," Syndey said turning back to Yugi and the others,"He's ready. Let's try and get it done quickly."  
  
*************************  
  
Mokuba stared in disbelief at the gift his older brother had bestowed to him.  
  
"You...you...Yugi...you..."  
  
Sydney tried to muffle her laughing as best she could at the look of utter surprise on the child's face. He was in complete shock than suddenly grinned a large full smile that made Kaiba's mouth curve into an equally large grin. Kaiba ruffled his sibling's hair and leaned downward to take a closer look at the photo. He was quite impressed by the photographer's job. The picture was flawless and everyone in the room wore a nice, crisp smile, including himself. It took him quite awhile to force a smile out but he did and he was glad that Mokuba liked it.  
  
"Thank you big brother!"  
  
"Your welcome, Mokuba," Kaiba replied,"I'm glad you like it."  
  
Sydney smiled at them both,"Awww.....brothers.....so cute......."  
  
Kaiba turned to narrow her eyes at her, "Don't you have something else to do?"  
  
"Nope. I'm just a babysitter, remember?"  
  
Mokuba noticed Sydney was in the photo as well,"Sydney, your in it too!!"  
  
"Yep," She said with a laugh,"I thought maybe you'd like me being it in too."  
  
"I love it!"  
  
Kaiba ruffled his brother's hair once more before slowly beginning to head out of the room.  
  
Sydney looked at the photo as Mokuba slowly stood it upright on his table. She noticed how happy they all seemed but she knew better. That day had been one hectic day.  
~~Flashback~~  
  
"Smile?!" Kaiba reacted,"I am not going to smile!"  
  
"Good grief.....this ain't goin' in the newspaper," Joey commented,"Yer reputation as a cold hearted, obnoxious, jerk will be fine."  
  
"Joey!" Sydney remarked angrily as she held an infuriated Kaiba back from strangling the blonde boy.  
  
"Wheeler," Kaiba said raising a finger to his face,"You watch yourself. You're in my home and I can severely injure you without worry."  
  
"Leave Joey alone!" Yugi's voice suddenly cut in.  
  
Kaiba turned his wrath on Yugi,"Don't even TRY to stop me, runt!"  
  
The photographer was beginning to grow unpatient,"I'm being paid by the hour here. Should I start taking the pictures?"  
  
Sydney nodded,"Yes, please, go ahead."  
  
Kaiba faced forward again, having been placed between Sydney and Joey and behind Yugi. He didn't smile but instead gave the camera a nasty scowl. He waited for the camera's blinding flash to grace his eyes as the rest of the group was growing weary of having to stand still so long.  
  
"This is unbearable." Kaiba remarked.  
  
Tristan sighed,"You said it."  
  
*Flash*  
  
"Just shut up and smile!" Joey told them angrily.  
  
Kaiba turned to him and growled,"No one talks to me that way! And especially not YOU, Wheeler!!"  
  
Tristan looked nervously between the two,"Joey...come on man....let it go..."  
  
"Bring it ON, Kaiba!" Joey suddenly shouted,"I can take you on anyday!"  
  
Yugi sweatdropped,"Guys...the camera...."  
  
*Flash*  
  
"Stop it both of you!" Tea yelled from the other side of Joey.  
  
Sydney sneered,"This is hopeless!"   
  
She raised a hand to her head and soon felt a head ache beginning to form. She'd guess they would end up taking all day, and Mokuba would find out anyway.   
  
'What a waste of time.'  
  
Kaiba tightened his grip on Wheeler's collar and stared hard at Tea,"You wanna take me on too, Gardener?"  
  
*Flash*  
  
"I'm not afraid of you!" Tea yelled placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Uh guys..." Tristan said slowly.  
  
Sydney couldn't take it anymore,"I give up! I seriously give up!"  
  
"Bring it Gardener!" Kaiba shouted toward her as he continued to hold a thrashing Joey.  
  
*Flash*  
  
Joey suddenly kicked himself free and shoved Kaiba backwards, causing both him and an unsuspecting Sydney to crash to the ground. Kaiba had Sydney pinned to the floor as he held his spinning head. Sydney raised a hand to her aching head and suddenly registered the position she was in. Kaiba was on top of her. She suddenly pushed desperately on his shoulders to let her up and he slowly began to back up and allowing her to stand.  
  
Her body was shaking with anger. She had had enough of this, she wanted it all to stop. She was angry and she knew exactly how to let her frustration out.  
  
"Uhhh... sorry...Sydney..." Joey replied nervously as she slowly began to rise, her eyes narrowed in annoyance and anger.  
  
"Ohhh... man, you're in trouble now," Tristan said trying to contain his laughter.  
  
"Joseph....Wheeler...."  
  
"Uhhhhhh...." Joey replied as he began to back up slowly. His eyes were darting around as he desperately tried to find an escape.  
  
Tea sweatdropped,"Come on Sydney, he didn't mean it."  
  
Kaiba suddenly regained his composure and turned back to Joey as well,"That's it Wheeler, you've finally gotten on my nerves."  
  
"Guys...." Yugi said desperately trying to stop the chaos,"Let's just take the picture."  
  
Sydney suddenly pushed Kaiba aside,"Sorry Seto, but I've got the first shot."  
  
"Be my guest."  
  
Joey suddenly turned and ran, making a break for the hallway toward the front door.  
  
"Come back here, Joey!" Sydney yelled angrily as she took off after him.  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
'What a day that was.'  
  
**********************  
  
"Seto?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Come on, get up."  
  
Still silence.  
  
"Hello?!"  
  
More silence. He held the pillow firmly over his head and tried to drown the distant voice from his tired mind. He began to drift back into slumber when he suddenly felt the pillow being torn from his grasp and light suddenly flooded into his eyes, causing him to cry out in agony. Once his eyes adjusted he looked up to see his babysitter smirking with a look of amusement on her face. He grunted and grabbed the other pillow that lay beside him and covered his head again, trying to ignore the sound of Syndey's voice.  
  
"I will stand here for as long as this takes, Seto," He heard her voice coming closer,"You wanted me to do this remember?"  
  
"I asked you to wake me not annoy me."  
  
She barely heard his reply from under the pillow and became annoyed. If she was going to wake him, she'd do it the hard way. He wouldn't like it, but that was besides the point at the moment.   
  
She grabbed and tugged his sheets, exposing him in his boxers and muscle tank, "You're getting up right now!"  
  
He rolled onto his back and removed the pillow, staring upward at her, his eyes still tired and his expression weary. Syndey tried to fight the blush that was forcing its way up her cheeks at his exposed form but to no avail. His body was sculpted with muscles and trying to keep her eyes from sliding from his eyes to his body was almost impossible. He suddenly sat up and raised his eyes to the clock that sat on the table across the room.  
  
"Is Mokuba up yet?"  
  
"He's been up for the past two hours," Sydney said crossing her arms and letting a finger tap against her arm,"I let you sleep in a little later because he told me you were up late working last night."  
  
Kaiba slowly swung his feet to the side of his bed and reached for the glass of water he kept on his nightstand. He took a sip of it as Sydney moved to pick up the sheets from the floor and began to fold them. He looked at her and smirked slightly. She was wearing a short skirt that he noticed had a blue stripe on each side. Her top was soft blue with a lace top and hugged her curves so tightly that Kaiba couldn't help but let his eyes linger there for a moment. She contined to fold the sheets and piled them at the end of his bed. He shook his head and laughed slightly. She became more like a maid everyday.  
  
He looked up at her and smirked again.  
  
'And yet I let her stay here and walk around freely. Am I truly crazy?'  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"Like what?" He asked curiously, erasing his smirk and staring at her blankly.  
  
"Nevermind," Sydney said with a sigh,"I made breakfast this morning. I made a plate for you and left it in the kitchen. I've got to go, but I'll be here tonight if you need me to babysit Mokuba."  
  
Kaiba just nodded and watched her walked past him to retrieve the keys of the car that he allowed her to drive. He had noticed a couple weeks ago that she didn't have a car and walked everywhere. From school to home, home to school and from home to his mansion. That ended once he gave her his keys to his black mercedes that he had bought two years ago. He had intended it to be Mokuba's sixteenth birthday gift but decided Sydney could have it instead and he'd get Mokuba another car. She was shocked at first when he handed her the keys than thanked him continuously for the next three days until he was so sick of hearing it he thought he was going to strangle her. He watched her fingers grasp the keys and her body turn to walk past him again toward the door.  
  
Unconsciously, he reached out and took her arm suddenly, startling her and pulling her into his lap. He didn't know why he did it, but he did and didn't realize at that moment that he was making a mistake. She looked at him confused, shocked and frightened. She didn't know what he was doing or what he was planning to do.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Kaiba's expression turned into a frown,"Why do you always ask me that?"  
  
"Don't answer a question with another question."  
  
Kaiba suddenly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a kiss. This kiss wasn't like any kiss she had ever recieved. The kiss was so strong, so needing and passionate that she lost herself in it and let her body mold into his as his hands rubbed her lower back. They suddenly broke for air and Kaiba smirked.  
  
"Be back at eight," He told her.  
  
Silence.  
  
Sydney was left without words. Kaiba laughed silently and gently pushed a strand of loose hair from her eyes. She was looking at him in shock and in disbelief. He didn't know why he was acting this way, or why he was being so gentle with her. Most of the time she angered him and here he sat, holding her so close to his body that he feared he might lose control of himself. It didn't matter, he felt so close to her and he didn't care how strange he was behaving. He could live one day without the wall around him.  
  
'But....why....do I feel this way?'  
  
"I like it when you're like this."  
  
Kaiba smiled,"Do you?"  
  
Sydney wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled her head into his shoulder,"Yes, I do."  
  
"Well, don't get used to it," Kaiba said, beginning to return to his cold tone,"This is a one time deal."  
  
He felt her smile against his shoulder,"I know........... I have to go."  
  
Kaiba's arms began to loosen their hold on her and she slowly stood, turning to look at the clock.  
  
"Where are you going anyways?" Kaiba couldn't help but let the question drop from his lips.  
  
"I have an audition today."  
  
"Audition?"  
  
"If you must know," Sydney said as she studied his expression,"I've got an interview with a Modeling Agency."  
  
Kaiba snorted,"You've got to be kidding..."  
  
Sydney frowned suddenly and slapped the back of his head,"You're horrible! I have you know that I was a model for two years until I moved here. I want to get back into it again so I heard a local agency is looking for teens to model."  
  
Kaiba frowned and moved away from her, hissing,"Don't slap me!"  
  
"You deserved it! And I didn't even slap you hard, ya big baby!"  
  
"I have the right mind to fire you for that!"  
  
"Good," She countered,"Find someone else to watch Mokuba! But I bet you they will all just sit around and not even care what Mokuba is even doing. If that's the type of responsible person you want, fine by me!"  
  
Kaiba sneered and leaned into her suddenly,"You know, your really starting to annoy me."  
  
'But for some reason, I'm really attracted to you right now. Is it because you challenge me? Or because you're just as quick-witted as I am? You stand there frowning at me as though you could take me on and win. And yet I like the moments when we fight like this the most.....damn it Sydney, what are you doing to me?'  
  
Sydney didn't seem affected, "Your point being?"  
  
Kaiba suddenly stood and grabbed her arm, turning around quickly and heading toward the door, dragging her with him. Sydney tried to slow the task but failed, for his strength was greater than hers. He flung the door open and spung her around out into the hallway, causing her to look at him surprised.  
  
"My point IS that YOU drive me crazy!" Kaiba shouted before slamming the door in her face.   
  
Suprisingly, Sydney didn't flinch. She just stood there, in mere shock that he had actually shouted at her so angrily. And yet, she had no idea what could have caused such an outburst. They fought so fiercely and than had become so intimate that she thought he had dropped his outer shell, than, he had suddenly turned into the cold man that he was known so widely as. Thinking about such a confusing situation was giving her a headache and now she wasn't too keen on going to her audition.  
  
'I guess I could take Mokuba to the movies instead.'  
  
Satisfied with that plan, she turned and headed down the hallway toward Mokuba's room. She stopped for a second to look back at the closed door and than turned back around.  
  
'I'll get to you sooner or later Seto,' She thought, 'I know I can break down that barrier of yours.'  
*********Behind the door*************  
  
'Am I going crazy?!'  
  
Kaiba began to pace back and forth, still dressed in his night clothes, clutching his forehead as he tried to straighten his lost thoughts.  
  
'Sydney.....'  
  
Kaiba grunted and stopped his pacing to gaze out his window out into the street. He watched as the people moved quickly about carefree and without worry.  
  
'She has no idea how she makes me feel....than again.....it's not like I have told her.... What am I saying? I don't have to tell her a thing! It's not like I owe her anything! In fact, SHE'S the one working for ME. She's merely an employee, another pawn for me to instruct. She holds no significance to me.'  
  
Even to him, his thoughts sounded harsh. Was he truly this cold? He turned away from the window and proceeded to his table, leaning forward to rest his hands upon it, gazing at the picture Sydney had forced him to be in with Yugi and his friends. He suddenly picked it up, realizing how closely he had been standing next to her. He never recalled moving so closely to her or her moving close to him.  
  
'Did I do that on purpose? No way... how strange.... We look so happy...'  
  
He sighed and finally said to himself,"Seto...you're starting to even worry yourself." 


	5. A Shadow with a Mission, A Man Looking f...

Wheeeeeewwww!! I'm happy to announce that I'm FINALLY getting to the actual plot line of the story. Some may find this a little...well....you'll see...  
  
But anyways, this is where the real story starts so be prepared to have ALOT of involvement from not only the main characters but Yugi and his gang. (Don't worry I have this all worked out in my head) I hope you enjoy this chapter and the beginning of my plot line. (please tell me if things seem confusing) This chapter is not as long as the others but I promise next chapter will be long....well, Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! or it's characters.  
Chapter Five: A Shadow with a Mission and Man Desperate for Escape  
  
A dark figure loomed outside the outstretches of the mansion. His trench coat blew swiftly in the wind and the rain came down quickly, drenching his dark hair. He waited. He knew that he soon would be alone in his mansion. Alone and defenseless. He watched as a feminine figure ran out from his mansion, a small boy in tow clasping onto her hand as they approached a nearby car and didn't hesitate to climb inside. The car soon started, than disappeared down the length of the street. The figure smirked.  
  
This was it.  
  
The figure stepped out from the corner and began to trudge toward the entrance. He would do this quickly, for he knew that the other two companions would arrive back shortly.  
  
'Here I come Seto Kaiba. Your company will soon be mine.'  
  
***********************  
  
Sydney wrinkled her nose at the movie that projected in front of her. It was a typical horror movie, the girl is home alone and gets a creepy phone call from somewhere in the house. She sighed and lifted a handful of popcorn into her mouth, letting it crunch in her mouth softly. She felt a slight tug on her sleeve and lowered her hand from her mouth.  
  
"Sydney?"  
  
She looked away from the movie screen briefly,"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you and Seto, you know...boyfriend...girlfriend?"  
  
Sydney raised her brow and shifted uncomfortably in her chair. She had a feeling he would eventually ask her that question but she never thought about having to answer it.  
  
"I...no..." She suddenly said,"No, we are not."  
  
Mokuba's face seemed to look hopeful before she shook her head. She studied him for a moment, his head hung down slightly. He hadn't really been paying attention to the movie since they had gotten there and it was beginning to worry her. She slowly sat the tub of popcorn she was holding on the floor and turned to him, placing a hand on the child's arm.  
  
"Mokuba," She asked,"What's wrong? Is there something you want to tell me?"  
  
He looked up at her and bit his lip nervously,"Ummmmm..."  
  
Now Sydney was definitely interested,"Okay, spill it."  
  
"I want you and Seto to be together."  
  
She sat immobile at his sudden confession and hadn't realized that the movie was going off. She looked at him surprised and all she could ask was,"Why?"  
  
"I don't know," Mokuba told her,"You guys are always around eachother and he's not in a bad mood as much anymore..."  
  
"That doesn't mean it has anything to do with me."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Mokuba," Sydney interrupted,"I know what you're doing. You're trying to be the matchmaker and I understand why you're doing it but I don't think it's going to work out."  
  
"But why?" Mokuba wailed as he stood and balled his fists.  
  
'Wow,' she thought, 'He must really think Seto likes me.'  
  
"Because your brother is too stubborn," Sydney responded,"Besides, I don't even know how he feels about me anymore."  
  
"But if you just ask him-"  
  
Sydney haulted him by raising a hand,"Don't think I haven't tried."  
  
Mokuba slowly sat down and looked at her,"I want him to be happy."  
  
"That's so cute," She smiled at him,"But I think your brother needs to realize that he has a RIGHT to be happy first before he can ACTUALLY be happy. I mean, all he does is go to school and work. He acts as though there's nothing else worth having in his life."  
  
Mokuba remained silent and slouched in his seat. Sydney looked around and realized that the theatre was now empty and the movie had stopped. She slowly began to rise from her seat and pulled up her sleeve to look at her watch.  
  
"We better get going Mokuba or your brother will start to worry."  
*************************  
  
Kaiba sighed heavily as he stared at the blank computer screen. He had been sitting like this for the past hour, just staring aimlessly into the screen at the blinking cursor. His mind was a complete blank, especially after what had happened this morning. He had been mentally arguing with himself about Sydney and it had finally taken its toll on him. He slowly rose from his chair and turned to walk from his office. He stepped toward the door to only have it slammed shut by a lean dark figure. His eyes narrowed and he frowned at the unknown shadow that stood before him.  
  
He took a couple steps forward and crossed his arms.   
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The figure laughed,"The great Seto Kaiba, in the flesh...I'm honored."  
  
Kaiba sneered,"Tell me who you are!"  
  
"I'm afraid my name is of no importance to you once you're dead."  
  
"Your blind threats don't intimidate me," Kaiba snorted.  
  
"Ah, now, now, Seto Kaiba," The figure drew out,"Things will seem very different once you are lying in the ground in pain."  
  
"Just try it!" Kaiba yelled not intimidated by the figure's size or dark appeal. No one was going to talk to him like that and get away with it!  
  
The figure smirked,"I thought you'd never ask."  
**************************  
  
"Geez," Sydney remarked as she made her way down the highway,"It's raining like crazy out there."  
  
She had been driving for only a couple minutes and the rain was pounding down on the car and making her vision become blurry. She noticed the traffic seemed busier than normal but didn't really pay much attention to it as she concentrated on getting them both home safely.  
  
Mokuba nodded,"Seto's lucky that he didn't come with us. He'd be soaked too."  
  
Sydney smiled,"Oh god, he'd be complaining nonstop."  
  
Just the thought of a drenched Kaiba made her want to roll around on the floor in hysterics. She could just see him now. His trench coat sagging and his face twisted into a deep scowl as he constantly tugged at his sleeves and wet hair, trying to wring out as much of the water as possible.  
  
Mokuba laughed,"But it'd be funny!"  
  
She turned the car onto the Kaiba Mansion's street and let out a slight laugh,"Yeah it would be funny to watch him try and control the weather."  
  
She knew Kaiba would gripe about weather control or eliminating rain altogether, just because he said things like that even though he had no real intension of trying or even really meaning a word he just said.  
  
Mokuba suddenly stopped laughing.  
  
"Mokuba?" She asked looking at him and noticing his expression,"What's wrong? What are you-"  
  
Her sentence dropped off when she realized that Kaiba's mansion was surrounded by police cars. She came quickly to a stop and sat staring in disbelief. She counted them. Five. Five police cars parked around the mansion. Policeman were constantly walking inside and out of the mansion and Sydney was becoming worried. There were no amublances though, she noticed, just police cars and many officers walking around the yard, behind and inside the depths of the mansion.  
  
"Sydney? What's going on?" Mokuba's voice had become soft and Sydney didn't know how to reply.  
  
"I don't know," She said turning to him,"But stay here, okay?"  
  
He nodded with no argument and continued to stare at the cars with a worried expression on his face. She slowly opened her door and stepped outside, her clothes soaking instantly. She approached the nearest police officer she could see and was met halfway. His uniform was covered in a rain coat and his hat did little to shield him from the pounding of the rain.  
  
"Miss, I'm going to have to ask you step back," The man told her,"We have a murder case on our hands."  
  
"Murder?" Sydney's heart began to race,"Look, I'm Sydney Muik. I'm a friend and I work for Seto. I have his little brother with me. Is he alright? What's going on?!!!"  
  
The man looked at her worried expression and than glanced at the car that contained Mokuba,"We received a call from Seto Kaiba a couple minutes ago. He reported that a dark dressed man had broken into his home and was trying to assault him. We came as soon as we could and found the mansion empty. There are traces of blood along some hallway walls and the floor in his office, but we have yet to find a body."  
  
Sydney's eyes immediately began to water,"Seto....Seto?? He can't, he can't, he just can't. No!!!"  
  
'He can't be dead....'  
  
She sunk to her knees and tried to control herself. The knees of her jeans scraped against the rough surface of the road as tears fell from her eyes and her body shook from shock. How could...how could he just be gone like that? And why? Who would want to kill him? The police man bent down beside her and placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry for you're loss."  
  
'I didn't even get to tell him...'  
  
"Miss?"  
  
'He never got to know....'  
  
"Come on, let me help you and that little boy inside where it's warm."  
  
  
Once inside, Mokuba was given the news. He went into hysterics and Sydney was left trying to restrain the sorrow filled child from hurting himself. He burst into hot tears, yelling at the officer that he was wrong, that his brother was alive and that he wouldn't leave without saying goodbye. The officer tried to comfort him but to no avail, the hysterical child continued to wail in saddness as Sydney buried him in a hug, trying to sooth him. She continued to stroak his hair as he bawled into her chest. Sydney was stoic. She didn't want to lose herself now, not when Mokuba needed her to be strong, to be able to help him through this.  
  
'Seto....'  
  
"Miss?"  
  
"Yes?" She replied.  
  
"We have to ask you and Mokuba a few questions."  
  
Mokuba slowly raised his head from her embrace,"Why....??"  
  
"We need to know more about your brother."  
  
"It's okay Mokuba," Sydney soothed him,"Come on, let's go into the living room."  
  
Sydney slowly led him in by his hand, the police officer following them from behind. She led Mokuba to the sofa and sat herself next to him. He snuggled up against her, wrapping his arms around her trying to seek comfort in the situation. The police office sat on the coffee table in front of them and flipped open a notepad that he removed from his right shirt pocket. He removed a pen from inside his jacket and clicked it open as he looked at them.  
  
"Let me formally introduce myself," He started,"I'm Detective Barnes, but you may call me James. I know you two have been through alot tonight but I must ask you to please try and answer these questions to the best of your knowledge."  
  
Sydney gently stroaked Mokuba's arm and nodded,"We shall try."  
  
James nodded,"Good. Do you know of anyone in particular that despised Mr. Kaiba?"  
  
Sydney shook her head slightly,"No. No one that I can remember that stood out the most. Seto only told me that the people at his company were fools and couldn't do their jobs right.  
  
Mokuba nodded,"Seto always talked about not trusting anyone on his board with any financial stuff."  
  
James nodded as he wrote things down,"Was Mr. Kaiba very friendly with anyone at his company?"  
  
Sydney was the quickest to answer,"Seto was never friendly with his workers, but that is not his fault. They've tried to kill him before."  
  
James raised an eyebrow,"Before?"  
  
Mokuba nodded as he spoke,"They tried to trap him in his own game and had some guy named Pegasus try and take over the company."  
  
"He's never been very trustworthy of them," Sydney continued,"He did the best he could. He always used to tell me that he wanted to straighten his company out so Mokuba could take over."  
  
"Okay," James remarked as he looked at the two,"Where was Mr. Kaiba when you last saw him?"  
  
"He was in his office," Mokuba told him as he let his head rest against Sydney's arm.  
  
She nodded in agreement,"Yes, he was in his office at his computer."  
  
"We noticed his computer is toward the window," James responded,"So he wouldn't have noticed an intruder until he turned around."  
  
"He told us he was going to work on his new program and than head to bed," Mokuba told the man.  
  
"Has he told you anything about anyone he was keeping close contact with?"  
  
Sydney shook her head,"He doesn't really talk about his company with me."  
  
"Or me," Mokuba put in.  
  
"Okay, I have one more quest-"  
  
"Detective Barnes!" Another policeman suddenly appeared from the hallway carrying something in his hand.  
  
"What is it?" James stood and was soon handed a small plastic VHS tape.  
  
"We found it in the backyard in the grass, it's addressed to someone named, 'Sydney'."  
  
Sydney and Mokuba both looked up and Sydney slowly stood, addressing the man,"I'm Sydney."  
  
The two men looked at her. James slowly handed her the tape to let her examine it. The tape was definitely a VHS tape and had masking tape across the front with the name 'Sydney' written sloppily acrossed it. She suddenly froze, recognizing the handwriting. Her lips quivered slightly and Mokuba stood to look at her curiously. She hesitated before finally letting out a deep breath.  
  
"Miss?" James asked confused and worried.  
  
"This...this... it's Seto's handwriting." 


	6. Unexpected Heir

Man, you guys must really hate me for the cliffhanger that I used to torture you all with...(laughs evily and points at Lady Sepiroth)....anyways, sorry for the cliffhanger (especially to you Lady Sepiroth) but I couldn't resist...I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews they keep submitting. I write because I love it and because you guys love it. And again, I thank everyone for complimenting me on my way of capturing Kaiba's character. I'm not sure how I do it but I'll fill you all in when I find out....maybe its cause I absolutely am in LOVE with Kaiba's character. I mean, who can't resist an arrogant, egotistical jerk who only cares for himself and his little brother? (Suddenly realizes something) Wait a sec.....  
Anyways, this story is about to take a turn. I hope you enjoy the direction this story will now be heading. I do advise you that the chapter after this one will be focusing on Yugi and his connection with Sydney. (It's not what you think....They're not going to fall in love or anything) This story will now begin to take form and you'll all find out EXACTLY what happened to Seto in due time...(Laughs evily)...but for now...this is all you will be getting from me on Seto's 'mysterious' disappearance. I hope you all enjoy it none the less. Please read & review. Thank you and ENJOY!   
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters. (::sighs:: I'm getting tired of putting this...I'm sure you all get the point by now.)  
Chapter Six: An Unexpected Heir  
  
There is nothing but snow than a figure slowly comes into view, blurry at first than it soon focuses onto a room lit up by computer screens and green hues. There's a figure in front of the camera, fussing with the focus and trying to steady it so the camera gets a good shot of his figure. He finally drops his hands from the camera and seems to be trying to catch his breath.  
  
"I know why he's after me....."  
  
Kaiba's figure is worn down and he looks tired. His clothes are torn and his breathing is ragged. His hair is mussled and both his arms hold dark gashes of stained blood. He tries his best to keep his eyes open as he stands in front of his computer in the secret room hidden beneath the mansion. He stares into the camera, trying his best to fight the urge to pass out and speaks again.  
  
"He wants Kaiba Corp," Kaiba says slowly,"He's planning to use my company to destroy Domino City. How...I'm...not sure."  
  
He pauses for a moment to look at something to the right.  
  
"Sydney," He says slowly as his eyes look into the camera steadily,"You have...you have to...take care of Mokuba for me..whatever you do....don't let him near Mokuba."  
  
"Mokuba....please, do not be sad," Kaiba went on, raising his hand to grasp his other arm,"I will always be there for you...always...nothing will change. I have always looked after you and I always will.You were all I had and you were the only thing that kept me from going insane. I love you little brother...Goodbye....."  
  
"Sydney...I need you to do me a favor....my company...I refuse to let my company go to pieces...I've worked hard trying to maintain it the way it is now..... please... Sydney...I need you to take my place as president.... I know it sounds crazy....but Mokuba...he's too young, he can't handle it...not the way it is now."  
  
Kaiba raises his gaze to look to the right again and continues,"My time is running short. He's...looking for me. Don't let those...fools at my company...take it from you... it belongs to you now...Sydney. This video is proof. Present this to the judge at my murder case....he will give you claim... I leave everything, my estate, my accounts, my financial information, my company, my belongings all to you, Sydney Muik. This is my will. I also give permission for you, Sydney, to have full custody of my brother Mokuba."  
  
He looks into the camera and leans forward slightly, raising a hand above it,"Sydney....I love you.."  
  
He pauses as he looks deeply into the camera, trying to express his feelings about his just confession. If he had only one chance to say it, he'd let his emotional barrier tumble just this once........for her.  
  
"..I should have told you this morning...but I couldn't bring myself to do it...now I wish..."  
  
The tape goes blurry, then comes in again.  
  
"We will see each other again," Kaiba says as the door behind him echos with a large slam, yet he remains calm,"Take care of Mokuba for me."  
  
The tape goes dead.  
  
************************  
  
Sydney walked down the hallway of Domino High bumping into students on her way, not really caring to listen to their gruff replies. Instead of her school uniform, she wore a white button up blouse, black pinstriped pants and black boots. Her hair was up, except for a few loose strands and she carried a briefcase with her as she entered her English class. She walked in and headed over to Kaiba's old desk and slammed his briefcase down on top of it, achieving the attention of the entire class. She stared at them all, her arms crossed and her face expressionless.   
  
Kaiba would have been proud.  
  
"Seto Kaiba is dead," She said sternly to the class,"On Saturday night of last week police recieved an ermergency phone call from him about an intruder in his mansion. There were traces of blood in the house but his body was no where to be found. He was pronounced dead as of 6:55 this morning."  
  
The class remained silent and looked at her either surprised or shocked. She kept her arms crossed and looked around the classroom to see any real reactions to the news she had just broken.  
  
"De-dead?" Joey asked in shock as him and Tristan stared at Sydney in disbelief.  
  
Yugi and Tea remained silent, trying to process what she had just said. Sydney slowly walked back and forth, looking around the room.  
  
"To all of you who hated him, despised him so much you would have wished he was dead," Sydney spoke,"You got your wish, but I hate to disappoint you, his company is not up for grabs. It now belongs to none other than yours truly. He left it to me in his will."  
  
"You?" Tea asked her,"What about Mokuba?"  
  
"He's not old enough and doesn't know everything he needs to know to be able to control it," She told her,"Kaiba himself instructed me to hold on to his position until Mokuba was old enough to handle it."  
  
"Why are you telling us this?" A boy suddenly asked,"Why should we care?"  
  
Sydney laughed a slight laugh and stared at the boy,"Because every single person who ever disliked him, is now a suspect."  
  
The whole room gasped.  
  
"The murderer is yet to be found," She told them,"I'm merely here to release the information to you all. You will be expected to either go down to the Domino Police Station or will be visited by the authorities."  
  
The boy's mouth hung open from her response and he took a step back into the crowd he had been standing in, hoping to back down from her attention.  
  
"Any other questions?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Than I'll take my leave."  
  
Sydney slowly lifted the briefcase from the desk and proceeded to walk out of the classroom. She passed the teacher on the way out the door but he said nothing as she walked past him. He probably already knew.  
  
'Soon they will all know.'  
  
She walked down the empty hallway, her footsteps echoing off the walls. She tried to push the past events of the week out of her mind. After seeing that tape, after going through the pain of seeing him struggle to stay alive, she had broken down. She had cried so hard she had passed out. He had said it- he loved her and now he entrusted her with everything. All the work he put into Duel Monsters, all the cars, all the money, his estate, everything that had made him who he was- he had handed to her.  
  
Everything.   
  
'I won't let you down, Seto. Never.'  
  
Mokuba was struggling but he was learning to deal with Kaiba's death. It had taken him by such surprise at first and Sydney understood that. She too, had just seen him two hours before he turned up missing and than this morning announced dead. There, of course, was still the possibility of him still being alive, but Sydney tried not to get her hopes up. It was true, Kaiba was a fighter, a survivor of many things but this was different. If he was still alive and just hiding or lost, than she'd do exactly what he had asked her to do without hesitation. The whole week before today she had sat down and gone through every Kaiba Corp book Kaiba had in his office. She'd reviewd every contract he held with other companies, she even went through his computer files and began to look over the program he never got to finish. She even sat down and played Duel Monsters continuously with his deck, knowing that she'd be expected to carry his reputation, but Kaiba didn't have to ask for her to do that.  
  
She'd do it anyway, just for him.  
  
She was going to spend next week training herself to take over his job, to learn business ethnics, to teach herself everything Kaiba had in turn, taught himself. She probably would turn just as callous as he was but she knew better. Kaiba was far from callous. He was professional. He was strong. He was smart. He was powerful. He was quick-witted. He was strong-willed....  
  
'He was in love with me.'  
  
She opened the door to the silver jaguar Kaiba used to drive to school and tossed the briefcase to the passenger side as she climbed in. She closed the door and reached above the sun visor to remove his sunglasses and slipped them on. She liked being in this car. It still smelled of him and it reminded her so much of him that most times she just sat in it remembering him.  
  
She pulled the seat belt over her and let her hands rest on top the stirring wheel. She gripped it tightly, trying to fight the urge to cry again. She didn't have time to cry. She had a company to run and things to do. She had to pick up where he left off with no hesitation. She owed him that much.  
  
"Seto..."  
  
She turned the car on and shifted it into gear, slowly pulling out of the parking lot and out onto the highway. She looked off into the distance, knowing that her next stop might not be as easy.   
  
Kaiba Corp.  
  
She had to do the hardest task of all - telling his board that she was taking his place. There was no doubt that they would all turn their rage and anger onto her instead of Kaiba. She had to be careful. Just like he tried to be. She switched her turn signal on and slowly pulled into the private parking lot for board officials and turned off the car. She sat in his car silently, taking a deep breath and trying to gather as much strength she could muster.  
  
'I can do this....I can...I have to do this...'  
  
She reached over and gripped the handle of Kaiba's brief case and opened her door. She stood, letting her hand rest on the top of the door and stared upward at the size of the building. The wind blew through her hair and she smirked. If she were going to take Kaiba's place, she was going to do it right. She closed the door to her car, switching on the alarm and pushed past the double doors roughly, causing them to slam the sides of the walls.  
  
The secretary stood up and frowned,"Excuse me miss-"  
  
"You're excused," Sydney snapped as violently as she thought Kaiba would,"I've brought news about Kaiba. Organize a meeting."  
  
The woman still stood looking at her confused. Sydney's eyes narrowed and she approached the desk, slamming the brief case down on her desk and startling her.  
  
"I said organize a meeting- now."  
  
She nodded a couple times before sitting down and reaching for her phone. Sydney retrieved the briefcase again and slowly walked past her towards the private elevator. She stopped when she reached the door and turned slightly toward the secretary.  
  
"I will be in the conference room."  
  
"Yes, miss."  
  
Sydney turned back around and smirked as she pushed the down button. Maybe this would be easier than she thought. She knew Kaiba would have been proud. The elevator doors parted and she stepped in, pushing the button for the top floor and took another deep breath. Now she had to face his board.  
  
'Wish me luck, Seto.'  
Sydney kept her arms crossed as the men and women from Kaiba's board piled into the conference room, taking their seats and whispering quietly. She raised her brow slightly. She had looked over all of them, wondering which one was the one who sent the man after Kaiba but she'd get to the bottom of that mystery later. Once the door of the conference room shut, Sydney slowly uncrossed her rooms and stepped toward the conference table and placed her hands upon them. The officials stared at her as she stood straight again and revealed the news.  
  
"Seto Kaiba," She said slowly,"...has been murdered."  
  
Immediately the room stirred up, everyone talking at the same time. Sydney was becoming irritated. Was this what Kaiba constantly put up with? All these people, all his workers, talking about his death as though it were a rumor spread through a high school. Kaiba had done all of them a favor in not deciding to fire them all and this was how he got repaid? She suddenly went forward and slammed her fists upon the glass table, causing it to shake down its length. The room went silent and stared at her.  
  
"What's with you people?!" She shouted,"A man was murdered and you gossip about his death?! If you're all wondering about who is going to take over, don't bother! He's left everything in his name to me! You will listen to me! You will take orders from me! And if anyone has a problem with that, I suggest you speak up now or never speak of it again!"  
  
She looked around the room to find everyone staring at her bewildered and shocked. They were frozen in place by her sudden outburst and her statement about him leaving the company to her. One man suddenly stood and cleared his throat, getting her attention. He was an elderly man around his fifties who wore a dark gray suit and blue tie. His face was graced with a gray beard that moved as he spoke.  
  
"How do expect us to react?" The man asked her quizzically,"A man whose employed us for years and treated us as dogs has finally been removed from his position. Do you expect us to mourn? And furthermore, do you expect us to just acccept the fact that he passed his company along to a woman we've never even met before?"  
  
Sydney smirked and the man looked at her strangely,"Who are you?"  
  
"Bill Georgeman, marketing manager of chief sales," The man told her,"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because you have just been fired."  
  
Bill's eyes bulged,"What?"  
  
"Kaiba might have put up with your opinions and theories about his work but I, however, will not," Sydney replied in a cold tone,"Now clean out your desk and leave."  
  
The man grumbled angrily and turned to leave, gathering his papers he had placed on the conference table. More whispering was exchanged between officials but Sydney kept her iced glare at the board. She did a good job of getting her message acrossed and had just intimidated the whole room.  
  
"You have all been warned," Sydney said sternly,"If you thought Kaiba was a horrible person, wait until you get to know me. The name's Sydney Muik and I all hope you enjoy my stay as President. Now you're all dismissed. Get back to work."  
  
She waited as the room emptied out and let out a deep breath. It was hard to keep the harsh tone in her voice and the expressionless face that Kaiba used to use. She had to keep everyone in line or otherwise Mokuba would be taken down with the company when he became old enough to run it. She turned to head into Kaiba's office and slowly stopped in the doorway. The room was clean, perfectly organized and well lit. She approached the desk and let her finger run over the smooth surface as she neared the chair. She hesitated to sit in it, knowing that it would send her through another emotional break down but slowly lowered herself into the seat anyway.   
  
Instantly, she felt like crying.  
  
Kaiba was gone. He was really gone. She ran her hands over the keys to his computer, remembering walking past his office at the mansion and hearing the constant sound of him typing away as he worked on another program he had created. She sighed and reached for the papers piled neatly on his desk and began to shift through them. She realized the last big transaction the company had went through was a department merger in finance. She turned to his computer and switched it on, reading the paperwork from the merge and waiting for it to load.  
  
'Seto...I'll make you proud....'  
  
The phone on the desk suddenly began to ring and she reached over, pushing the speaker button.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Miss...Muik.."  
  
"Yes? What is it? I don't have time for this, I'm very busy right now."  
  
"There's a phone call for you on line 7."  
  
"Fine, put them through," Sydney replied as she layed the paperwork down and turned her attention to the call.  
  
"Miss Muik?"  
  
"Yes," Sydney confirmed,"Who is this, if I may ask?"  
  
"It's Detective Barnes."  
  
"Hello James," Sydney said softening her voice,"Have you found anything yet?"  
  
"Not as of yet," James stated,"But we're hot on the murderer's trail. I also called to ask if you wish to arrange a funeral ceremony in Mr. Kaiba's honor. I know this may be hard for you, but we still have not found the remains of a body."  
  
"Yes, of course," She said as she ran a pen around in her fingers,"I will have that arranged as soon as possible."  
  
"Very well," James replied,"So how did your first day at work turn out?"  
  
She raised her brow slightly at the sudden unrelated question.  
  
She couldn't help but smile slightly,"It was interesting."  
  
"Was it?" James asked than replied,"I will try and keep you updated."  
  
"Thank you, James," Sydney responded,"I have to go."  
  
"Yes, you must have work to do. I will contact you as soon as possible."  
  
"Thank you, goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
Sydney reached over and turned the speaker phone off. She sat and looked around the room more before decided she would call it a day. She raised her sleeve to look at her watch. It was only about four in the afternoon but she could choose to leave anytime she wanted. There was no new buisness to take care of so her presence there was useless. She flicked his computer off, deciding she'd look over his programs tomorrow and rose from the chair, starting towards the door. She was about to leave when a gleam of light reflecting from a picture frame caught her eye. She walked to it, slipping her coat on and stopped in front of a bookcase across the room. She lifted the frame and noticed that it was a copy of the picture they had posed in for Mokuba's birthday, but this one was different. It had been blown larger and focused on only two figures.   
  
Her and Kaiba.   
  
She stared at it confused and surprised. This whole time, he had a picture of them together in his office. She trailed a hand over his smiling face and stopped when she reached his mouth. She lowered her hand and balled it into a fist at the anger inside her. She turned and suddenly punched the wall in front of her. She didn't punch it hard, for she knew her fist would drive through the wall and the last thing she needed were her workers thinking she needed anger management. Instead she hit it in sadness.   
  
This man, Seto Kaiba, who thought he was so cold, so caustic that he couldn't care about anyone else- HAD cared so much about her that he had actually altered the picture to contain only them. She suddenly looked upward and couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Think I wouldn't know, Seto?" She looked back down at the picture and slowly took it over to her desk, where she stood it up on the surface.  
  
"You were always the mysterious one..." She whispered as she turned from the office,"but that's only one of the reasons why I loved you so much..." 


	7. Dust to Dust

Hey guys...me again...I'm glad everyone is liking the story so far .I'm happy with the way its going too but I must tell you all that this chapter is not as good as the others. (I'm having some MAJOR writer's block and finding it hard to get things to connect the way I want them to.) Hopefully I will recover and be back into my creative streak as I did before. Please read & review to let me know what you think about this chapter.  
Special Shout Outs:  
  
Lady Sephrioth- I just wanted to go out of my way to thank you for all your supportive reviews. I'm glad you liked my other story as well. (I read that lovely review you wrote...::laughs slightly::) If you want, when 'The Fall of Seto Kaiba' is complete, I can help you write one of your stories...only if you would want me to and are willing to accept me as a co-author...(if you think I'm good enough...::laughs slightly::....)  
  
Anyways, ENJOY!  
  
Disclaimer: (you know the drill)  
Chapter Seven: Dust to Dust  
  
"Sydney?" A voice whispered softly.  
  
She turned her head slightly and looked at the figure that was clutched to her arm. The boy was in tears, his hair combed neatly and his suit fixed perfectly. Sydney raised a hand and gingerly touched his shoulder, trying to bring some sort of comfort to his current emotional breakdown. She knew how he felt. They had been standing in the rain, as Kaiba's funeral ceremony honored him. A casket stood before them on the ground, flowers lying across the cover. There had been no body so this was the closest they could do to still give him a proper farewell. Mokuba's body began to shake and Sydney raised her other arm, drawing the child against her as the priest continued his speech on the mysterious man known as Seto Kaiba.  
  
"All those who have known Mr. Kaiba, know that he is not particularly an affectionate man. He was successful, will-powered and did what it took to keep Kaiba Corp from meeting its end. Most would think him as cold, heartless, and arrogant, but those who truly know him, deal him as the opposite."  
  
Sydney raised her gaze and looked around at the crowd surrounding the ceremony. They had all been invited. She had arranged for everyone in Domino City to be given an invitation to the ceremony but as she had expected, only about sixty people had actually arrived. Most of his fellow students attended earlier but had left, realizing they had no reason or right to attend such an occasion of a person who took no consideration to their existence. Sydney scoffed at the idea.   
  
'They don't even know him...'  
  
"You will be greatly missed," The priest had been going on with his speech,"May you rest in peace, Seto Kaiba."  
  
***********************  
  
"Are you ready to go, Mokuba?" Sydney asked the dark haired boy as he continued to stare down at his brother's tombstone. Etched across the granite was Kaiba's name and the words, 'Former CEO of Kaiba Corp and beloved brother' underneath.  
  
Mokuba remained silent as he stared down at the rock, still trying to process the whole idea of Kaiba not being along side him. Sydney watched the boy and slowly approached him, staring downward at the rock and kneeling in front of the tombstone.  
  
"Seto," She whispered as Mokuba watched her,"You'd think people wouldn't care wouldn't you? Many people came today, if only you were here to see. People care about you..."  
  
"Hey guys," Joey's voice cut into their mourning,"How are ya holding up?"  
  
Sydney looked over her shoulder to see Yugi and his whole group of friends, walking towards them. They had attended the ceremony and had each said a word of departure to the casket. Sydney forced a small smile and slowly rose off of the ground.  
  
"We're trying..." She replied as she slowly walked toward them, stopping to rest a hand on Mokuba's shoulder as he continued to stare at the stone,"We've learned to deal with it."  
  
"Your brother was a great man," Yugi spoke as he looked at Mokuba's back,"He was a great duelist."  
  
Joey, not wanting to admit it but did so out of respect,"He was a better duelist than I would ever be."  
  
Tea smiled warmly at Sydney and took her hand suddenly,"I'm really sorry, Sydney. I heard a couple days ago that you and Kaiba...well...."  
  
Sydney's brow raised suddenly,"What?"  
  
"You know....were...involved..." Tea trailed out,"He must have really cared about you to leave everything to you."  
  
Sydney didn't feel like arguing with her,"I wouldn't call us 'involved' but-"  
  
Mokuba turned to her suddenly, tugging on her arm,"You were! Sydney, just stop denying it! He loved you!"  
  
The sudden outburst caught all of them by surprise. After being silent and unmoving, Mokuba had suddenly exploded into the conversation. Syndey looked at the ground and removed her arm from his grasp and moved her hand away from Tea,"Excuse me, I'm going to leave now. Mokuba, I'll be in the car."  
  
Without another word, she walked away from them, not bothering to look back at them. They all looked at her strangely but didn't make a move to stop her. She raised a hand and gripped her shirt tightly, trying to fight back the tears until she arrived at the car. Once she reached the lot and flung the door open, she sat in the seat and closed the door, bursting into tears. She knew he loved her-she knew, but how can she just act like she didn't care?   
  
'Because that's what Seto wanted....'  
  
He wanted her to be strong. She had to, for now she had Mokuba and a company to take care of. She couldn't spend all her time mourning his death- she just couldn't. She also had a board full of officials to worry about. She didn't know if she'd be the next target. So she always had to be prepared for anything, but at this moment it didn't matter. She cried, and cried, letting out all the pain she had held in the past couple days. She was tired of holding her feelings in anymore.  
  
"I loved you!" She suddenly yelled,"You stupid bastard! I loved you and you had to die! Why, why, why, why?!!!!"  
  
She let her head fall against the steering wheel and let out a deep sigh as she let the new flow of tears make their way down her damp cheeks. She wanted him alive again, she wanted things the way they used to be, even if it meant him keeping his feelings a secret. If it brought him back, she didn't care what it took.  
  
"What's wrong with Sydney?" Joey asked Mokuba curiously,"It's like she's turnin' into Kaiba or somethin'."  
  
Mokuba didn't know how to reply. Joey scratched his head and suddenly felt a hard nudge in his side. He yelped and realized Tea had elbowed him. She glared at him for saying such a thing and smiled warmly at Mokuba the best she could.  
  
"They were involved weren't they?"  
  
Mokuba nodded,"My brother...they found a tape..."  
  
"A tape?" Yugi asked.  
  
"He made a tape before he...before he...." Mokuba paused than spoke again,"He told her everything, telling her how he felt and how he wished he had told her that morning... I know he loved her...I knew it the moment he let her start babysitting me.."  
  
Tristan raised his brow,"Kaiba? In love? Is anyone else confused?"  
  
"I have to agree with Tristan," Yugi spoke up,"It's not like Kaiba to really care about someone else besides you, Mokuba."  
  
Mokuba looked at the group,"But he did....I know he did...."  
  
**************************  
  
"Yugi," Yami spoke through his connection,"An evil force is behind this."  
  
Yugi was walking along with the rest of the group to the game shop after the funeral ceremony had ended. Tea walked beside him, paying attention to the fight going on between Joey and Tristan over who would win in a duel against one another. Yugi didn't pay attention. He seemed to walk distractedly, aimlessly shuffling his feet as the rest of the group continued their conversation without him.  
  
"An evil force?" Yugi had answered the pharoah,"What do you mean an evil force?"  
  
His mind suddenly flooded and he found himself in his soul room again, Yami standing before him wearing a serious expression and his hands buried deep into his pockets.   
  
"I sensed it at the funeral," Yami told him as he took a step closer to Yugi, "Whoever was after Kaiba is still out there."  
  
Yugi's face soon turned into a worried expression,"Why would anyone want to go after Kaiba? It doesn't make sense."  
  
Yami slowly removed his hands from his pockets and crossed them in front of him,"Kaiba was indeed a strong man but he's no match for such an evil force. He's easy prey to the likes of evil whose determined to achieve his deck."  
  
"Prey?"  
  
Yami nodded,"I have sensed this force before. I'm sure it is as old as I am, dating back as far as when I myself, was a pharoah, but it has been so long and I cannot remember the person behind it."  
  
Yugi looked at Yami and took another step toward him,"We have to stop it! It got to Kaiba and it might get to us! And they'll try to take the Millenium Puzzle!"  
  
Yami nodded,"I agree."  
  
Yugi realized he had kept his fists balled the entire time and slowly released the pressure on his palm. He suddenly realized the seriousness to the situation and found himself beginning to feel remorse. He let his head hang down slightly as a single tear slid down the contour of his cheek, splashing onto the darkened floor of the soul room. Yami suddenly noticed his change in mood and raised his brow.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"I may have not liked Kaiba very much," He suddenly told him,"but he didn't deserve to die. And Sydney...she's changing.....into...."  
  
Yami kept his arms crossed,"Do not mourn, Yugi. Kaiba is still alive."  
  
Yugi's head shot up,"He's alive? But...how do you know?!"  
  
"I.....am not sure... I just know he is still alive. Where he is or how he managed to stay alive is beyond my knowledge, but he is indeed, very much alive."  
  
Yugi's face brightened,"We have to tell Sydney! She has to know!"  
  
"No, Yugi...wait!"  
  
Yugi had already disappeared from the soulroom, leaving Yami to sweatdrop and rub the back of his neck quizzically. He just stood alone in the space, looking rather....confused.  
  
  
"Yuug?"  
  
Joey leaned into Yugi as he just stood gazing into space. He had stopped walking awhile ago after Tristan and Tea had decided to head home instead of the gameshop and Joey had tried talking to him but achieved nothing. Joey continued to wave a hand in front of the unmoved figure and leaned farther into him, trying to figure out why he had become so quiet all of a sudden.  
  
Yugi snapped back into himself and raised a hand to the back of his neck,"Hey there, Joey, what's up?"  
  
Joey fell over,"What just happen'd?! You've been standin' dere for ten minutes and didn't say a word!"  
  
Yugi sweatdropped,"It's nothing....I was just....thinking that's all."  
  
Joey dusted his suit jacket off,"Thinkin' bout what, Yuug?"  
  
"What happened to Kaiba," Yugi responded as they began to walk again,"It doesn't make sense."  
  
Joey nodded slightly,"I hated the guy but I didn't want him ta die! Whoever did it must have really hated him."  
  
"Or wanted something from him."  
  
Joey looked at Yugi suspiciously. He knew him well enough to know that there was a plan stirring in that mind of his. He had been in a daze for awhile now and Joey knew for a fact that he was thinking about something more than just Kaiba's death.  
  
"Hey Joey?"  
  
"Yah?"  
  
"Let's head to the Kaiba Mansion."  
  
"Huh?!!!" Joey exclaimed as he stopped walking,"Why?"  
  
"I want to talk to Sydney," Yugi explained,"It's important. If you don't wanna come along-"  
  
Yugi looked to see that Joey was already half way down the street, waving his arms for him to walk faster.   
  
Yugi sweatdropped.  
  
'He acts like we don't know he's got a crush on her.' Yugi thought to himself, 'Someone should really tell him.'  
  
****************************  
  
"She's not here."  
  
"What do you mean she's not here? Is she at Kaiba Corp?"  
  
Mokuba shook his head and leaned against the door,"She dropped me off after the funeral and than left. She didn't tell me where she was going or anything. I'm not sure why but I think she's just upset about my brother."  
  
"Oh okay," Yugi replied disappointed.  
  
"When do ya think she'll be back, Mokuba?" Joey asked the dark haired boy.  
  
The boy shrugged,"I don't know. I hope soon though, I don't like being alone."  
  
Joey raised a hand to his chin,"Well, I guess we can go lookin' for her but that could take the rest of the day."  
  
"Why are you all standing outside my front door?"  
  
The three shifted their eyes to see a very distraught Sydney, standing with her hands in her coat and her eyes narrowed in annoyance. Mokuba suddenly flashed a smile and ran past the other two, encasing Sydney in a very tight and suffocating hug. Sydney placed a hand atop his shoulder and continued to glare at the other two visitors.  
  
"Yugi wanted to talk to you Sydney," Joey told her as he tried to smile the best smile he could.  
  
Sydney's eyes cast a look at Yugi,"What do you want."  
  
Yugi was taken back by the tone but continued anyway,"I want to talk to you about Kaiba."  
  
Joey could tell by her expression that Yugi had brought up the wrong subject. Mokuba held an equally unpleasant expression but let his face continue to be buried in the warmth of Sydney's dark blue coat. She slowly removed Mokuba from her and placed one hand on her hip, eyeing Yugi curiously.  
  
"Why should I talk to you about Kaiba?" She pondered,"You hated him, didn't you? What more could you possibly want to talk about?"  
  
Yugi took a step toward her,"I didn't hate Kaiba. I hated WHAT Kaiba was turning into."  
  
"Turning into?" Sydney asked enraged,"He wasn't turning into anything! I can't believe you would show up here to insult him. He's dead, Yugi. You should be happy and just go on with your life."  
  
Joey was in shock and at loss for words. He couldn't believe the change that had suddenly taken place in her attitude. The longer and more time she spent being around Kaiba's place and company, the harder her personality became. Yugi was unaffected by her statement and simply sighed, turning away from her and beginning to head back down the walk way.  
  
"I see," Yugi replied,"I will see you around than Sydney. Come on, Joey."  
  
"Yuug," Joey countered,"Don't let her talk to you like that."  
  
Sydney was beginning to find Joey's alliance to Yugi annoying,"Yugi can handle things himself, Joey. He doesn't need a lap dog like you to do things for him."  
  
Joey growled angrily,"Take that back."  
  
"Sydney."  
  
Sydney looked down at Mokuba to find the child cowering away from her. She raised her brow slightly and was beginning to realize what was happening to her.  
  
'I'm actually TURNING into Kaiba.'  
  
She sighed,"Look, I appreciate both of you for attending the funeral, but I cannot talk about Kaiba anymore. He's been the only thing I've been able to think about for the past couple weeks. I cannot go on if I don't try and deal with this and just talking about him will not help my situation."  
  
Yugi paused his advance to the entrance of the yard and turned back slightly,"Being with friends is the only way to deal with pain."  
  
Joey nodded in agreement,"Yuug's right, Sydney. If you want to get through this than you should listen to Yugi and not push him away."  
  
Sydney was defeated,"Fine. Follow me."  
  
************************  
  
"Is this some sort of joke?"  
  
"I am not joking," Yugi pleaded with her,"I know it sounds crazy but I just know."  
  
Sydney looked at him in disbelief and than slightly began to laugh,"Yugi, if this is some sick twisted way of trying to make things better for me-"  
  
Yugi decided it was time to let his Yami take over. Sydney continued to talk about why she couldn't believe him as Yugi decided to let Yami talk to her instead. He was the one who knew for sure anyway, it made sense to let him explain it to her. He placed his hands atop the Millenium Puzzle and let Yami slowly shift into him and take over the conversation.  
  
"I can't believe I actually listened to Joey and agreed to talk with you," Sydney continued shaking her head slightly,"This is a waste of my time."  
  
"Listen Sydney," Yami spoke,"You say you know Kaiba well, than you would know in your heart that he is indeed alive."  
  
She shook her head, trying to shield her feelings,"No..."  
  
Yami became more persistent,"Kaiba is not one to die so easily. He would fight for those he cares for. He would find a way back to you...."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
Yami studied her expression,"Because I know."  
  
Sydney scoffed in a sarcastic tone,"Oh, now I COMPLETELY believe you."  
  
Yami couldn't help but smirk,"You are alot like him."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"I've noticed that you have taken full responsibility for all his things, and in turn have acquired his arrogant attitude."  
  
Sydney became angry,"Arrogant?! Seto was NOT arrogant!"  
  
Yami's smirk deepened,"Than you DO know that he is alive."  
  
She blinked,"I do?"  
  
"You just told me that you believe he was not arrogant," Yami elaburated,"Thus, you know he wouldn't let himself be subjected to be murdered or even held hostage."  
  
Sydney remained silent.  
  
'Could he really be alive?'She asked herself.'But...'  
  
She shifted in her seat uncomfortably and lifted a hand to push a stray strand of hair from her face. She looked at Yugi as he studied her. He sat confidently, a pose she thought she'd never see on him. She suddenly sighed loudly and decided it was time she did more than just do what Seto asked her to.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"Yes?" He replied.  
  
"Help me find him." 


	8. The Search Begins

Hey- its GG here. MY WRITERS BLOCK IS OVER WHOOOHOOOO!! (Clears her throat) Anways, I'm glad you all still like the story....(::laughs:: and smirks at Lady Sephiroth...) and since I have constantly put you all through torture about Kaiba's 'mysterious' disappearance...I included a part in the beginning of this chapter explaining exactly what happened. No need to thank me... ::laughs:: ....I decided to include this now because I would be going crazy if I still didn't know what happened than too. So, I hope you like it! Do realize this chapter is a little shorter than usual but I guarantee I'll make it up next chapter! Oh, and please, Read & Review!  
Personal Shout Outs:  
  
Lady Sephiroth- Hey! I hope you like this chapter cause I wrote it for you! (I know you've been dying about the whole cliffhangers and such...sorry...I'm just so evil....) Thanks for the compliment on Joey's persona ::laughs:: I get him so well cause he's got the New Yorker accent and I used to live there! Plus me and him have the same sized brain!! About the whole Soul Room thing... I found it kinda corny and over used... but how else would they talk? So I figured...heck....I'll do it. Anyway, I look forward to writing that ficcie wit you!  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, if I did the show would change alot in these ways:  
1: It'd be more violent - just cause the card battling thing is just WAY too corny sometimes!  
2: I'd make Kaiba fall in love with me! - ::laughs evily::  
3: I'd make Tristan disappear! -sorry Tristan fans but he gets annoying sometimes...forgive me...  
  
But ANYWAY, since I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, this will not happen, so NO I DON'T OWN THEM!  
Chapter Eight: The Search Begins  
A figure sped past a row of trees, trying to maintain a steady pace. He weaved through the array of obstacles that greeted him quickly and veered right at a break in the unclear path he was following. His head ached, his arms ached, every single body part ached from the stress, the run, the feeling of not being able to ever escape.  
  
He was being hunted.  
  
He stopped once he reached the far end of the woods, where the ground suddenly dipped and ran down to the edge of a cliff that was surrounded by a long twisting river. He needed to rest, but his predator was not exactly pleased with his resistance.   
  
He had to run.  
  
It was the only available option he had at this moment and he feared if he stayed in one place too long, his life would truly end and he'd never see her face again.  
  
'Sydney.'  
When he had been assaulted at his mansion the couple weeks before hand, he knew he had to get out of there as fast as possible. He only had one option in his office- jumping out the window. It was a far fetched escape but if it guaranteed the safety of his brother and the woman that he .... errr ....loved... than it didn't matter to him. After having jumped from the window, he had stood up after having made contact with the hard ground from the impact of the fall. He stood up, weary, yet still very much alive. He looked up to the window again to find the figure smiling, a very deep, dark, almost evil smile. It was than that Kaiba knew he had to run.  
  
So he turned and took off.  
  
His mansion layed in front of a very long and very large wooded forest that lead all the way to the depths of the next city. He knew it would literally take days for him to reach the next city or to turn around and return to Domino if he survived.  
  
If....  
  
He, however, made a delay before running into the unknown depths of the woods. He had to let Mokuba know what had happened, he had to let Sydney know how he felt about her if this was the last time he would have a chance. So he took the detour and sped toward the hidden lair underneath his mansion. He lifted the secret entrance and quickly disappeared into its depths, making sure to close the entrance behind him and giving his predator a harder time in finding him. He had walked down the flight of stairs and opened the door to his private room, turning on the computer and staring at the screen as it lit up and the computer began to function.  
  
*Well, haven't seen you in awhile Kai- what happened to you?!*  
  
Kaiba sighed at the computer's remark. He didn't know when he had ever programmed it to have concern but decided to let it in on the past events anyway.  
  
"Someone's attempting to kill me," He told the screen,"I need you to set up a camera this instant. I need to record a message for Mokuba and Sydney."  
  
*Processing. Downloading. Uploading. There, the camera in front of you should now be on. Adjust the focus and I will record it immediately.*  
  
Kaiba slowly began to stand and stared into the camera's lens,"I don't know if I can do this."  
  
*My sensors are picking up an intruder around this vacinity. I suggest you not hesitate at a time like this. Just say what's important. I will set up as much diversions as possible.*  
  
'Atleast its loyal.'  
  
He sighed and nodded,"I'm ready."  
  
*Recording.*  
A rustle of leaves caused Kaiba's head to shoot up. He turned his body slightly, gazing into the vast behind him, his eyes darting around trying to pick up the outline of a figure. He suddenly decided not to take the chance and sped off toward the river. As he neared the cliff he knew he'd have to jump to make it to the low height of the river's waters. He came upon the cliff and looked back for a brief second before looking forward again and taking a giant leap over the cliff that laid before him. He free fell downward, his arms and legs spread as he neared the shimmering water below him. He suddenly spun his body around and positioned himself into a dive.   
  
He broke into the water, his body suddenly cooled from the waters' depths. He immediately began to look around him, noticing that the blood that once stained his clothing had now created a blinding cloud of red color around him. He kicked for the surface and gasped for breath as he searched for the shore. He realized he was now in a less wooded area which meant one thing- less hiding places for him.  
  
He turned his head to see the closest shore and slowly began to swim toward it, his body becoming more and more tired from his constant will to live. He dragged himself onto the ground and collasped a couple feet inward. He let his face lay against the ground, still gasping for air and racked his brain for his next move.  
  
'You can't run forever.' His mind told him,'Its been how long now? A couple weeks? Months? Keep this up and you'll be dead before he finds you.'  
  
His ego sure had its ways of acting up at the most horrible times, but in a way, it was right. He COULDN'T run forever. He would eventually have to face him or be hunted for the rest of his life.  
  
'I WILL NOT be made into a pathetic ANIMAL!'  
  
With that, Kaiba slowly staggered, managing to stand up and was on the move again.  
  
************************************  
  
"Exactly where do you suppose we look?" Sydney asked in a caustic tone. She might have been friendly with Yugi when she first moved here but she still held loyalty to Kaiba. Yugi continued to look forward as they walked around the mansion for the fifth time looking for something, anything that would give them a hint as to where Kaiba could have possibly went.  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
She crossed her arms and frowned,"I knew this was a bad idea. I should have never believed you."  
  
Yugi stopped to look at her,"You would have never believed me if you didn't already believe he was alive in the first place."  
  
Sydney remained silent and watched Yugi turn and continue to walk through the upstairs hallway, looking around for anything that the police might have missed. She walked quietly behind him, not truly understanding exactly why he had suddenly decided to help her. He hated Kaiba - atleast he acted as though he did.  
  
'Than again,' She said to herself, 'I doubt he wanted Kaiba to die either...'  
  
"Yugi-" She was about to apologize for her rudeness.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Sydney raised an eyebrow,"What?"  
  
Yugi gestured to a small opening with stairs that lay outside in the back of the mansion. He was standing near the back window when his eyes caught it and stared at it quizzically before deciding he'd better ask about it. Sydney walked to the window and looked down at the opening. It was though the ground had been dug into. There was a flap of ground that lay open, revealing narrow stairs that seemed to lead downward.  
  
She thought for a moment,"I believe that's his private area. He told me had a personally secluded area that he used to accomplish certain tests on his programs, that might be the room he was talking about."  
  
Yugi gazed at it,"I think we just got our first lead."  
  
He suddenly turned to head back outside and Sydney looked at him funny.  
  
"You're not a detective," She told him,"How would you know what to even look for?"  
  
Hearing nothing, she sighed and began to follow the boy back down the stairs and out the front door to the back yard. She found Yugi already standing there, gazing down into the ground at the blackness that lay within and turned to him.  
"So are you gonna stand there all day looking at it or are we going to investigate?"  
  
Yugi raised his gaze to hers,"I think maybe you should go in first."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Kaiba wasn't fond of me and I don't know what type of traps he might have set in case I ever set foot in there," Yugi told her,"Knowing Kaiba, he'd have made me the only person who cannot walk inside."  
  
"Fine."  
  
She slowly approached the stairs and slowly began to descend, taking each step at a time and looking around the inside walls for any signs of traps. Seeing nothing but bare walls once she reached the end of the staircase, she turned to call for Yugi.  
  
"It's all clear," She called upward,"I see no devices besides cameras down here."  
  
"Than I'm coming down!"  
  
She waited until Yugi's small frame approached her and gestured to the door that lay before them. It was solid steel, with a panel beside it. Yugi nodded and watched as Sydney approached the panel and placed her hand against it, lighting the panel to a bright orange.  
  
*Security Code Password please.* The computer requested.  
  
"Password?" Yugi repeated,"Do you know it?"  
  
"I'm afraid not," Sydney said racking her brain,"But I have a strong idea what it might be."  
  
"I guess it's worth a try."  
  
Sydney leaned inward toward the panel,"Mokuba."  
  
*Password accepted. Releasing locks.*  
  
Yugi watched as the large door slid to the side and sweatdropped.  
  
"I should have known," He responded as he followed her into the small room. It was dark, too dark to barely make out their own figures.   
  
"Kaiba may be intelligent but way too easy to figure out," Sydney commented as she looked around the room puzzled,"Where's the light switch?"  
  
Suddenly, just as though the room knew what she wanted, it lit up, blinding their eyes with hues of green and blue. Sydney lowered her arm from her eyes to gaze what lay in front of her. It was the largest computer interface she had ever seen. A single chair sat in front of the large screens and a head set that she knew Kaiba must have used to communicate with. She let her eyes roam around the room and looked back at the screen when it faded to a soft blue.  
  
'So this is why this is so secretive,' She said to herself, 'I can just imagine what Seto does down here.'  
  
*Welcome back Kai- who are you people?*  
  
Yugi looked at the machine shocked,"You can talk?"  
  
*Very much so. But I asked you a question first. Who are you?*  
  
Sydney took a step forward,"I'm Sydney and this is Yugi."  
  
*Ahhhhh... Miss Muik. Kaiba has told me much about you.*  
  
"Where is he now?" She asked it trying hard not to get her hopes up too high.  
  
*I'm afraid I do not know. I lost contact with him after he had recorded the tape that I'm sure you have recieved. He's not with you?*  
  
"If he was, I wouldn't be asking," Sydney said annoyed.  
  
"Do you know more about the guy that was after him?" Yugi asked it.  
  
*I am sorry but I don't remember. Kaiba wiped a majority of my memory before he departed.*  
  
Sydney growled angrily and slammed her fist into the control board,"This is getting us nowhere!"  
  
*Hey! Watch the hardware! I'm sure Kaiba is fine- he told me before he left to give you a message.*  
  
"A message?"  
  
"What type of message?" Yugi asked the machine as Sydney looked up after slamming her fist.  
  
*He had me record it onto my hard drive.*  
  
"Record?" Sydney asked the computer,"As in, he recorded it? With his voice?"  
  
*Yes.*  
  
"Upload it. I want to hear it," Sydney responded and looked to Yugi to find him nodding slightly. For some reason she felt comfort in his presence, even though she knew the two didn't get along, Yugi was a caring person.  
  
*Downloading. Uploading. Playing recorded message now.*  
  
"Sydney," Kaiba's voice suddenly filled the room,"If you are hearing this message, you have found my underground computer system. I commend you on your resourceful skills on figuring out my password. And if I'm right, I believe you did not come alone. That fool Yugi is probably along side you now."  
  
Sydney and Yugi looked at eachother suprised. How did Kaiba know that?  
  
"This computer interface is the most advanced technology I have ever created. It can do anything you could possibly imagine, and I'm sure you have a thought stirring in your mind right now, Sydney. If you're wondering if I'm still alive right now- don't bother. My life is not your concern now. Mokuba is the most important thing to me, as you are. I need you to find out as much information on the man that hired the guy to come after me. His name's Bill Georgeman, and he is indeed, on the company board."  
  
Sydney gasped and Yugi looked to her,"What's wrong Sydney?!"  
  
"I fired him!"  
  
Kaiba's voice continued,"I'm sure you've been taking care of my company for some time now and have the skills to find out as much as possible. I'm sure it won't be long before he comes after you as well. Than he'll come after your grandfather, Yugi. This whole thing has some strange pattern but I haven't had the time to think it out. Good luck, Sydney."  
  
The voice dropped off and Sydney looked to the computer,"Is that it?  
  
*Yes, that is the last of the recording.*  
  
Yugi watched Sydney suddenly grab the headset resting on the panel and seated herself in front of the computer.  
  
"Sydney?"  
  
"Stand back and watch a master at work," Sydney responded,"If there's one thing I know, it's that I won't stop until that scumbag gets his just reward."  
  
Yugi couldn't help but smirk at her comment. Sydney looked up at the computer and tried to keep her body from going crazy after hearing Kaiba's voice. It had been so long since she had heard his tone and hearing it for the first time in weeks gave her more strength than she ever had.   
  
Her face suddenly fell into a determined smirk,"Computer."  
  
*Yes?*  
  
"Let's find Bill and have a little talk with him." 


	9. Welcome Home

Hey guys, GG here. Well, this is the next chapter, boy it's long! WHEEEEWWW!! Anyways, this chapter is really good! Atleast I think it is. It took a long time to write it and yes, by the title you guesse correctly if you think Kaiba is going to make a reappearance. This is going to be the MOST romantic chapter in this story and do realize this DOES NOT end here. In fact, the story gets even better after now. THIS IS RATED R AND SHOULDN'T BE READ BY KIDS! Anyways, well happy reading! oh, and Read & Review!  
Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
Chapter Nine: Welcome Home  
"Hey Joey, where's Yugi?"  
  
Joey looked to the side of him to see a distraught Tea. She was sitting at her desk, looking at him as she gestured to the empty seat that they both knew was Yugi's. Joey raised a hand and rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"Don't know..." He responded,"But Sydney ain't here today either."  
  
Tea shifted her gaze to Sydney's empty seat than looked back to the desk behind it, staring quizzically at the seat that used to be Kaiba's. She leaned her elbows onto the desk and let her head rest on her hands. Ever since the funeral, she found herself losing touch of Yugi. He was either going over to Sydney's or too busy talking with her to even say hello to her or any other of his friends. To tell the truth, it was making her unbelievably jealous. Not like she was really concerned. Sydney was Kaiba's girl - even if he didn't admit it, they all knew that she was off limits.  
  
The only person who didn't understand that concept was of course, Joey. She looked at him as he too, stared at Sydney's empty seat with a equally curious look. The rest of the group had talked about his little crush on Sydney awhile ago, trying to find an easy way to break him from his goal of him wanting her to be his girlfriend.   
  
Tea sighed.  
  
'Poor Joey,' She thought to herself, 'If Kaiba knew he had such a huge crush on her, he'd make sure he never set foot near her.'  
  
She looked up at the clock again, staring at the minute hand that seemed to be going slower than usual. She looked up front toward the teacher again and sighed.  
  
'Oh, Yugi,' Tea said to herself, ' Where are you?'  
***************************************  
Sydney laughed to herself,"Looks like we got a winner!"  
  
Yugi roused from his slumber. He had fallen asleep beside her, his arm resting underneath his head. They had spent their time the past couple days being locked up in the underground computer room trying to find out as much about Bill Georgeman as they could. He slowly sat up straighter and felt his body's muscles begining to stretch from their tight positions they had been in all night. He looked beside him to find Sydney in the same condition he had left her in.  
  
She was sitting, the headset comfortably rested on her head, with her fingers lightly touching the keyboard. Yugi than raised his head up to the screen to see a full account on Bill Georgeman and his history with not only Kaiba Corp but other companies as well.  
  
"Bill Georgeman," Yugi recited as Sydney turned her head to him slightly,"Numerous Police Reports, two former arrests, currently employed at Kaiba Corp."  
  
Sydney smirked,"WAS employed at Kaiba Corp. I guess my firing him was a good thing. And here I thought Kaiba would become upset."  
  
Yugi raised his brow slightly,"How did he make his way into working for Kaiba with all these former crimes?"  
  
Sydney looked over the data,"I suppose Seto was not the one who employed him. He's been at the company for over ten years, Seto's only been running this company for about three years. Looks like daddy Guzaburo must have been keen on making quick cash. It says here he was arrested for counterfeiting and smuggling."  
  
*If I may inquire, Sydney. Kaiba had never taken a liking to this man. In fact, company records show that he dropped Mr. Georgeman's salary 10%.*  
  
Sydney smirked,"That's Seto for you."  
  
"Did you find his location?" Yugi asked as he turned to her. Sydney pushed a stray hair away from his face and sighed.  
  
"It took me all night... and this computer's help, but.."  
  
Yugi looked at her impatiently,"But what?"  
  
"I found his home address," She stated triumphantly.  
  
Yugi was impressed,"Kaiba would be proud."  
  
"Heck," Sydney said slowly removing the headset,"Seto would be worshipping me right now if he saw how I pulled this one off."  
  
*I wouldn't be so sure.*  
  
"Shut up!" Sydney suddenly snapped,"Who asked you anyway?!"  
  
Yugi sweatdropped,"Shall we go?"  
  
Sydney rose from her chair and smirked,"Oh, heck yes. After what he's done, he's in for alot more trouble than he's worth."  
  
  
  
  
"Mr. Georgeman."  
  
"Yes?" The man turned slightly in his office to look at his butler.  
  
"There's a young lady and a young man wishing to see you."  
  
Bill rested his arms along the desk and leaned forward to look at his butler more carefully. He was wearing another gray suit and his tie hung loosely around his neck. He raised a hand to run his fingers over his beard and nodded at his butler.  
  
"Send them in."  
  
He watched and waited as two figures entered his office, one familar to him and the other a complete stranger. Sydney approached his desk with caution, now knowing what to expect from a man like him. Yugi did the same and stayed a couple steps behind her, lightly tugging on the chain of his Millenium Puzzle, trying to decide how to handle this situation.  
  
"Ah, Miss Muik, what do I owe this honor?"  
  
"Cut the crap," Sydney barked,"What'd you do to Seto?"  
  
"I assure you I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
Yugi wasn't convinced either as he took a step closer and placed his hands upon his Millenium Puzzle, bringing forth Yami. Yami stood before the man and raised a finger to him.  
  
"Bill Georgeman, you're a fraud and a murderer!" Yami proclaimed,"You'd do anything to achieve the wealth Guzaburo left to Kaiba! You'd go as far as to hire someone to kill him!"  
  
"I assume you have proof?" Bill simply asked, a heavy smirk now gracing his old features.  
  
Sydney frowned in disgust. Kaiba should have fired him years ago, but than again he didn't know what he was capable of doing. She took a couple steps toward him, preparing to use her fighting skills to teach the old man a lesson.  
  
"You stupid bastard!"  
  
Yami held an arm up as Sydney attempted to charge at him. She stopped and looked at him strangely. Yami simply shook his head slightly and slowly lowered his arm. Sydney stayed put and looked up suddenly when Bill began to laugh loudly. It was a cold, evil laugh that seemed to echo to all the corners of the room.  
  
"You fools!" Bill shouted,"You think you can stop me? You're meer children!"  
  
Sydney sneered,"I wouldn't talk so loosely, old man."  
  
'I want to kill him.'  
  
Yami raised a hand, revealing his deck and smirked heavily at the man. Sydney looked at Yami even more confused than she was a moment ago. Just what was he planning?  
  
"I suggest we fight in a more level field," Yami requested,"That is, if you know the game, old man."  
  
Bill stood and laughed again, causing Sydney to cringe,"I've worked at Kaiba Corp for twelve years, young man. Do you think I don't know how to play the game I helped shape?"  
  
"Than prove it."  
  
Sydney looked at Yami,"What are you doing?!"  
  
Bill slammed his fist against the desk,"I wil make you eat your own words!"  
  
Yami remained standing, his arm still raised, holding his deck and a wide smirk across his face. He would teach the man a lesson and show him that good always conquered evil.   
  
Sydney balled her fists.   
  
'Is he nuts?!'  
  
She was getting tired of this. He wanted to play a card game when they should be beating him within an inch of his life. She held a hard glare with Bill and decided she'd let the event commense. Besides, if Yugi won, than she'd get what she wanted, but if he lost, well, she didn't even want to think about it.   
  
"Come with me." The old man instructed.  
  
They didn't have time to follow him before the door to his office swung open. The three turned to gaze in bewilderment at the man that stood in the doorway. Sydney examined the figure more closely. The figure that stood before her was hurt, really hurt, and bloody. He stood, his clothes torn and his hair mussled, clinging onto one of the doors, staring at her. She tried to speak as he slowly began to take a couple more steps into the office, but could not find the words.  
  
Yami also stared in bewilderment. He almost let his deck drop from his hands but realized that Bill would have found this the perfect opportunity to run. He turned to see nothing. The area behind the desk was empty, except for a few papers and an empty brief case.  
  
Bill was gone.  
  
Sydney slowly took a couple steps forward,"Seto?"  
  
"Sydney..." Kaiba panted,"I finally made it...I told you...... we'd see each other again..."  
  
Yami looked to the two,"I'm going after Bill."  
  
"No," Kaiba snapped at the pharoah as he slowly walked farther into the room, clutching his side,"Bill is mine."  
  
"Your hurt," Yami observed,"You can't expect to take him on in your condition."  
  
"Watch me."  
  
Sydney suddenly frowned,"I don't think so! You're hurt! You're not going anywhere!"  
  
Kaiba made an attempt to head after Bill but was stopped by a strong grip on his arm. He turned to see Sydney and growled angrily, hoping to intimidate her. Instead, she tightened her grip and Kaiba looked at her in shock.   
  
It actually hurt.  
  
He smirked,"I see you've changed during my time away."  
  
She pulled hard on his arm,"This isn't the time for you to be cocky Seto Kaiba."  
  
She had to admit, it was nice seeing him smirk again. She was glad to be touching him, realizing that he wasn't just some illusion, some mind trick. He was real. Seto Kaiba was truly alive.  
  
Yami nodded,"She's right Kaiba. We have a criminal to catch and you have wounds that must be looked at."  
  
"I don't believe you were included in this conversation," Kaiba sneered at Yami,"And what do you think you're doing hanging around Sydney? Hoping to take my place?"  
  
Sydney would normally been flattered by his sudden flare of jealousy but he seemed to always choose the wrong times to challenge Yugi. She didn't even find Yugi to be all that horrible as Kaiba had told her. He was just a genuinely friendly man and in some ways, a better man than Kaiba.  
  
"Seto!" She responded angrily,"Don't even start! This isn't time for you to care about your damn pride."  
  
Kaiba mumbled incoherently to himself as Sydney took his arm and began to lead him out of the office. Yami followed close behind, eyeing the way Sydney held him. She did indeed change during Kaiba's absence. He was sure even Kaiba would be surprised by her sudden change in attitude. She was more confident, strong-willed and overall, cocky.  
  
'They're a perfect match.'  
  
  
************************************  
  
Kaiba yawned and looked beside him to see Sydney. She was sitting beside the bed, her upper body laying on the top covers, her head resting upon her arms. She was fast asleep and he smiled. He had waited so long to see her again. She was the only shred of dignity he had left in him. So many nights had gone by where he thought he wasn't going to make it, but thinking about his little brother and Sydney made him realize he had a reason to live. Her face and smile haunted him those days that he wanted to give up, to let that dark figure end his life and constant will to live, but he didn't. He refused to give in until he saw Sydney's smiling face again. He sighed and slowly began to make his way up out of bed when he suddenly felt her arm shoot up and grab his wrist.  
  
She raised her head to look at him,"You're not moving an inch off of this bed, Seto."  
  
He raised his brow slightly,"I'm fine, really. I can take care of myself."  
  
She slowly stood and adjusted her clothing, glaring at him as he continued to look at her strangely. She suddenly let the coat she had been wearing to fall off her shoulders, revealing her top. Kaiba's brow raised once more, this time, in intrigue.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Now look whose asking that," Sydney said with a smile.  
  
' There's that smile I love.'  
  
"Can you blame me? But if you want to continue to disrobe yourself, please continue," He said with a deep smirk as her face fell into a frown.  
  
She raised a hand to slap him and he braced himself. She stopped herself suddenly and studied him. He watched her lower her hand and suddenly look downward, her body shaking ever so slightly. He leaned forward to study her and caught the sight of a single tear, sliding down the contour of her cheek.  
  
"Sydney?"  
  
"You don't know...you just don't know..." She whispered softly,"I went through so much pain...Seto... I thought I had lost you... and you act as though this was one big joke."  
  
Kaiba was shocked at her sudden emotional breakdown and slowly stood from the bed, wrapping his arms around her. She remained stiff in his arms, her tears now falling more profusely, leaving a trail down her beautiful face.  
  
"Hey," He said soothingly,"I'm here now. That's all that matters."  
  
The softness in his voice, the strong feeling he was revealing hit a chord in her heart and she wrapped her arms around him and cried. Kaiba let her bury her face into his chest and let his head lean against hers lightly. He slowly began to rock her, not caring that he had finally dropped the invisible wall that had surrounded him for years. This wasn't about his ego anymore. He had silenced that once she began to mean more to him than his own life. He cared about Mokuba and he cared about her - nothing was going change how he felt.  
  
"Seto..." She whimpered,"I wanted to kill myself."  
  
"Shhhh.." He soothed,"I wanted to as well but than I thought of you and Mokuba. That's when I realized I had a reason to fight, a reason to want to live."  
  
She slowly let out a deep sigh, starting to recover from her tears and slowly raised her head to look into his eyes. The deep blue pools that she had imagined herself becoming lost in gazed at her with such a loving expression that she felt her knees start to become weak.  
  
'Is this Seto Kaiba's softer side?' She asked herself,'He acts so...so....loving..'  
  
He leaned inward, seeking his destination and continued to gaze into her green crystal-like eyes, wanting to feel her, to touch her soft skin, to be one with her. He knew he'd never be able to take this moment back but he wouldn't have to. He had already confessed his feelings for her and he felt if he didn't express his feelings through motion to her right now, he was going to go crazy.  
  
"Sydney.." He whispered, as he brought his lips down to meet hers.  
  
Sydney gazed into eyes, slightly tilting her head up towards him, waiting for the contact of his hot mouth against her own. Their lips molded together, pressed so tightly against one another as he moved his hands to settle on her waist. Her hands wondered to his shoulders and began to slowly travel down, slipping underneath the cloth of his trench coat. His hands began to wander as he deepened the kiss, wanting to taste every bit of her. He pulled back suddenly, trying to read her expression.  
  
His body was aching now. He wanted her. He really wanted to make love to her, to be inside her and show her through touch that he loved every single part of her but only if she agreed. He'd never force her. He loved her too much to take advantage of his sudden reappearance and her distraught condition.   
  
"I love you, Sydney," He breathed,"I want to make love to you."  
  
She battled her thoughts as he waited. His expression seemed so loving and full of lust. He still held her tightly against him, gazing deeply into her eyes as though he were trying to look into the very depths of her soul.  
His voice was pleading,"Sydney, I've waited so long. Don't say no."  
  
She normally would have become angered by his words and frowned as he let the last words dropped from his lips, but he spoke again before she could respond.  
  
"I don't mean it like that..." He tried to say how he really felt,"Sydney...I... I don't know how to say this.... I've never felt so close to anyone my whole life as I do right now. My own life doesn't compare to the way I feel about you. I'm standing here holding you and trying to not to tremble at the feel of your touch, of your body so close to mine. I've never felt so scared in my entire life. I love you, Sydney and I swear I'll die if I don't show you exactly how much I love you, but I can wait...."  
  
Sydney's eyes began to water and a tear slid down her cheek. He brought a hand up to catch it and let it rest on her cheek, lightly stroking it. His fingers brushed over her soft skin and she fought the urge to kiss his hand, wanting to feel the heat of his skin.  
  
' He loves me....he really loves me.'  
  
Kaiba looked at her worriedly.  
  
' Why is she crying? Did I say something wrong?'  
  
"I've made you cry."  
  
"No," She whispered,"You've made me the happiest woman alive."  
  
Kaiba's brow raised slightly,"Sydney..."  
  
"Shutup," Another tear slid down her cheek,"I love you, Seto. Make love to me, please."  
  
Kaiba didn't need to ask if she was sure. The look in her eyes told it all. She wanted this just as much as he did and his body began to tremble. His body's aching turned into a desperate need and he tried to control himself for her sake. He brought his mouth down more fiercely this time, capturing her in such a passionate kiss that her legs started to give out beneath her. He lifted her suddenly, raising her legs to rest against his sides as he turned to lay her on the bed in the dar bedroom they were in. He raised himself onto it than laid her underneath him, all the while keeping the fiery kiss from being broken.   
  
She pulled back gasping for air and slowly trailed her fingers down to slowly begin to unbutton her blouse. Kaiba watched intently as each button came undone, revealing more of her soft white skin. His body was literally trembling. She raised a hand to his cheek when she felt his body shudder and raised herself to brush her lips against his.  
  
"It's okay..." She whispered,"I want this..."  
  
He felt her hands begin to remove his trench coat and slowly pulled it off, tossing it to the floor below the bed. He slowly began to unbutton his shirt as he came down to capture her in another kiss, drowning in her scent. Her hands felt for the clothing and removed it for him, letting it drop to the floor. She than raised slightly, never once stopping the kiss and removed the rest of her shirt than proceeded to take his hands and place them onto her breasts.  
  
He gave out a soft grunt and began to touch her, massaging her and recieving a moan as she broke from the kiss. He let his hands slide to her back, finding the clasp of her bra and slowly unhooked it with a snap that seemed to echo within the room. She slowly removed it for him, revealing herself in her bareness. She was giving herself to him and he couldn't take it. He was losing control of himself and he knew if he didn't get inside her, he was going to literally explode. He became more urgent, massaging her and trailing kisses along her neck and teasing her with his fingers. He continued to tease her above the waistline before she finally huffed and began to remove her pants. He helped her out of them, and began to slip his fingers into her panties, wanting to get to her core.   
  
Her hands stopped him when they find their way to the obvious arousal that was forming in his jeans. His head bowed slightly and groaned as her fingers slipped into his pants and underneath his boxers.  
  
'I can't take much more of this.'  
  
He was going crazy. He never thought it was possible to love someone so much that it literally hurt. He was aching for her and yet even though she ly beneath him, he felt he needed more. He wanted every part of her, every inch of her skin, to be touching him, caressing him. Little did he know that she felt the same. Lying beneath him, all she could see was him, all she wanted was him and all she could feel was him. Nothing else mattered. He had brought her to a place she never thought existed and he was driving her wild with the hot wet kisses he was running over her almost naked body. She never once though it was a mistake. She wanted him to love her and he obviously wanted her to love him. There was no middle ground, no more unfinished sentences.   
  
They were in love.   
  
It wasn't long before she coaxed him out of his jeans and boxers and felt the hot heated length of his arousal pressing against her thigh. He was breathing heavily, gripping onto the bed as he looked down at her, not sure if he could be as gentle as he wanted to be. He let her hands wander around his chest than slowly down, than down a little more, than finally grasping the hard stiff length of his erection as his body experienced yet another wave of trembling. She raised her hand, than slid it downward, watching as his body pressed against hers more and his head hung low, a groan escaping his throat.  
  
"Sydney....I can't...."  
  
His breathing was quickening. He needed to be inside her and he needed to be now. He stopped her hand and hooked his fingers into her pantie again, slowly sliding them down the length of her sculpted legs and letting them drop to the floor. He parted her legs and positioned between them, gripping the bed above her head. He locked his eyes with her as he felt himself slide against her womanhood, feeling the moistness of her arousal.  
  
"Are... you ...sure?" He had to ask her.  
  
She nodded and placed her hands around his neck, letting them tease the hairs on the back of his neck. He slowly began to take her, easing himself inside, feeling his need already beginning to be satisfied. Her insides her were hot and tight, causing him to groan loudly as he suddenly thrusted and enshrouded his whole length. She yelped at the sudden action and than moaned into his ear. He let both their bodies recover from such a strong rush before beginning to show her the love he had been holding inside him. His body was screaming at him to slam into her but he knew better.   
  
He took it slow.  
  
Almost too slow for her. His thrusts so strong and deep, were causing Sydney to writhe beneath him. The pleasure was almost too much for her to bear. The man she loved was pleasantly torturing her with his gentleness and she was loving every second of it. She began to arch, over and over, as each thrust continued to go deeper, and grow stronger. She moaned, tightening her grip around his neck and pulling him closer to her as he began to groan in rythmn with her. She raised her legs higher on his hips and let her head tilt backward, gazing at the ceiling as he continued his assault of gentle bliss. Kaiba began to pant loudly, his body not wanting to take such a slow pace but he pressed on, planning to make it last as long as he possibly could. The woman he had admired so much, had felt so strongly for was beneath him, moaning in pleasure, satisfied with what he was doing to her.  
  
He groaned and began to kiss her neck, than her shoulder, slowly beginning to increase his speed to normal deep thrusts that caused her moaning to increase in volume. Just hearing her pleasure was driving his adrenaline to its pique and he dug his hands into the bed below him, trying to bury himself inside her as deep as he could. He felt her begin to respond, meeting him thrust for thrust and causing him to begin to lose control.  
  
"Sydney...." He groaned as she met another thrust.  
  
Sydney smirked in the darkness. He was incredible, as she thought he would be. He kept his pace, driving himself deeper into herself and surprising her with even more gentleness. It was killing her. Slowly killing her inside and out as he continued to please her, loving every part of her as though the world was going to crumble around them. She gasped when he thrusted hard, groaning desperately as he returned to his gentler counteract.  
  
Kaiba couldn't take it anymore and began to quicken his pace. His adrenaline was overloading and he needed his urge to be satisfied. He went forward, burying himself deeper inside her than he had been before and watched her arch and moar, writhe and shiver from each thrust. His groans were in rythmn with hers as his pace quickened even more yet, driving himself to his climax as her hands twisted into the sheets.  
  
She didn't know how he was able to perform so well, considering that he hadn't fully recovered yet. Maybe it was his love that was his continuous drive to please her, to be one with her, to be the only one for her. She found tears beginning to form in her eyes as she realized how much she loved the man towering over her. He was cold, he was spiteful but he was sensitive and sweet. He was the world to her - the man she loved and would die for. She never wanted him to leave her side. She couldn't bare to be away from him again, especially not now.  
  
He climaxed almost painfully, pressing her into the bed more, groaning loudly as the scream of his name echoed in his ears. He slowly waited as her body came back down from her pique and continued to thrust into her, slowly, half way in and half way out, bringing her down from the plataue he had sent her to. She let out a deep breath and let a slight smile form on her face as he gently moved inside her. He returned her smile and gently let his hand brush across he shoulder as she arched slightly and moaned.  
  
She relaxed as he finally came to a stop and brought a hand up to his cheek, gently running a thumb over his lips. He smirked and came down to rub noses with her, making her smile more and gently tap his nose playfully.  
  
"I love you..." She whispered as he began to gather her up into his arms for a hug.  
  
"And I love you..." He returned, leaning in to kiss her softly,"I love you too much, cause I'm about to die right now."  
  
She laughed slightly,"The great Seto Kaiba? Tired after something like that? I'm disappointed."  
  
"You be that," He remarked,"I'll just go to sleep now."  
  
"Seto!"  
  
He captured her in a kiss and began to move inside her again. She moaned against his mouth and looked at him afterwards. His eyes held a playful spark in them, something Sydney thought she would never see in the eyes of Seto Kaiba.  
  
"I thought you were going to sleep."  
  
Kaiba nipped her shoulder,"I will."  
  
His thrusts became stronger and her moans were turning into short gasps of air as his pace quickened. He continued to nuzzle her neck as he continued another assault.  
  
"Seto..." She moaned and gripped the sheets,"I can't handle it again..."  
  
His kisses trailed over her and down to her breasts,"Too bad."  
  
"Too bad?"  
  
"Yes, too bad, because....... I'm going....... to make...... love to you until we both die..... right here..... like this ...... together."  
  
"You..... sentimental..... bastard......" Her breathing began to quicken along with his and she desperately tried to keep up with him.  
  
"Not....sentimental....just....horny...." He remarked with a coy of the mouth that he knew would make her burst into hysterics.  
  
Sydney tried to laugh but his pace wasn't going to let her have it. She loved this man like no one else could. No one could understand him like she could. He was here, alive, with her, in her bed, in her arms, making love to her and claiming to do it all through the night.   
  
Sydney never felt so happy in her entire life. 


	10. As Cold and Ruthless as They Get

Okay, I know your all disappointed on chapter 9....(Not the lemon but Kaiba's character change..) but I assure you there's a reason. ::laughs evily:: I have this all planned out mind you and I'm sure you'll see the plot begin to thicken now. To all those who say 'Kaiba wouldn't do that or be that intimate'.... lol... maybe he would if he had a motive! Prepare yourself, this is about to get ugly! That is all I will say.... enjoy! Oh, and Read & Review!  
Chapter 10: Cold and Ruthless as They Get  
  
Sydney awoke to the bright light from a window shining rather unpleasantly into her eyes. She raised an arm instinctively and found herself lying amongst a river of blankets. She smirked slightly at the night before but only to have it fade when she turned so see the place next to her was empty. She sat up, looking around curiously to where that man who had promised her endless love could have disappeared to. Seeing nothing, she slowly swung her feet to the floor and began to dress herself. She was greeted by a sudden clanging noise that seemed to to echo from downstairs and stared quizzically at the door to the room.  
  
Wanting to satisfy her curiousity, she rose and slowly opened the door to the room, sticking her head outside the bedroom trying to figure out where the noise was coming from. She slowly made her way out into the hallway and followed the noise down into the lobby than turned, suddenly hearing nothing.  
  
The noise stopped.  
  
She continued on into the main hall and saw Kaiba standing, leaning in the doorway to the living room. Sydney was completely confused. He smirked at her, his genuine deep smirk that could easily intimidate any other, but she just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.  
  
"What are you up to?"  
  
Kaiba shrugged,"Why would I be up to anything?"  
  
Sydney raised her brow,"Give me a break, Seto. I know you too well."  
  
"And?"  
  
"AND, I know for a fact that when you smirk like that it means only one thing."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"You've got some strange plan brewing in the depths of that sick mind."  
  
Kaiba slowly pushed off of the door frame and approached her,"I compliment your choice of words but I refuse to tell you anything more. You don't need to worry about it. It doesn't concern you."  
  
Sydney was now becoming annoyed,"This is getting really annoying, Seto. You may be alive but remember, everything still belongs to me."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"I don't know," She retorted,"But...but....grrrr... forget it!"  
  
Kaiba remained still, his hands buried into his coat pockets,"Actually, I would like to talk to you about something."  
  
Sydney raised her brow again,"Oh? About what?"  
  
Kaiba's voice iced,"Remember the first day we met?"  
  
Sydney nodded,"Of course, how could I forget? Your words were so harsh I almost got whiplash from your verbal assault."  
  
(A/N: Brace yourself guys....lol...)  
  
"I'm thinking it was more appropriate now," Kaiba suddenly snapped.  
  
"What?"  
  
He removed his hands from his pockets and slowly crossed his arms,"Stop playing, Sydney. I know."  
  
Sydney was still confused,"What the heck are you talking about? Seto, you're seriously scaring me."  
  
He closed his eyes, trying to keep himself from realizing the harsh truth,"I spent all morning looking information on Bill and couldn't put two and two together. It didn't make sense, but than I considered something. If Bill knew that I wouldn't pass my company onto Mokuba, than he wouldn't have attempted murder until Mokuba was old enought to inherit it."  
  
She furrowed her brow,"What? You've got to be joking!"  
  
"That's not all I was considering," He went on,"I actually realized that I know absolutely nothing about you."  
  
Sydney's face fell and Kaiba's face twisted into a frown.  
  
"I turned every rock, every mile stone to find information on you," He was becoming angry,"Bill wasn't the one who hired the guy to murder me! You were!"  
  
"What?!" Sydney exclaimed,"Seto, that is impossible!"  
  
"Is it?!" He yelled stepping toward her,"Now that I think about it, you probably had this all planned out to the very first day you met me! In fact, Bill wasn't against me at all! He was working to STOP you! You tricked me into believing you!"  
  
Sydney balled her fists and tears began to swell up in her eyes. This wasn't happening, this just wasn't happening. What was she supposed to say?   
  
'He knows, he finally knows,' She thought to herself, 'I didn't think it would got this far. I didn't want this to happen.'  
  
Kaiba's hands were balled into fists. He couldn't believe it. It was true, every single thing he found was true. He knew it now. The look on her face said it all and after last night... he couldn't bare it. He had actually dropped his guard and let some one in and this is how it ended. She betrayed him - from the very start.   
  
' This proves that I should never trust anyone again!' His mind and heart shouted at the same time.  
  
"Seto..." She stepped forward reaching out to him.  
  
"Don't!" He stepped backward not wanting to come anywhere near her,"Don't touch me! You are scum, Sydney. Is that even your real name?! God, I gave up everything for you! I NEVER let anyone get as close as we were last night! I want you out of this mansion and away from Mokuba, FOREVER!"   
  
Sydney didn't want to have to do this but she growled,"I'm afraid that's not possible. Mokuba is under my custody and so is this mansion."  
  
Kaiba's face changed slightly as he realized that she was right,"That says nothing. Once they know I'm alive, everything will be under my name again and YOU, you will be in jail!"  
  
Tears were now sliding down her cheeks,"Seto, I didn't want this to happen! I didn't!"  
  
"Why should I believe you?" Kaiba's voice bellowed in the coldest voice she had ever heard,"You lied to me and used me, all for what? To take my company away from me!"  
  
"That's not true!" Sydney shouted," That isn't true! I wanted to be with you!"  
  
"If you wanted to be with me you should of tried talking to me not hiring someone to try and KILL ME!!!" Kaiba's face was locked in anger. This was it, he wanted it all to go away and now.  
  
"I didn't want him to kill you," She said her voice softening," He was just supposed to spook you and show you that there was more to life than your filthy money."  
  
Kaiba's chest rose and fell in rage,"You're sick, Sydney. YOU'RE SICK!"  
  
She recoiled and began to bow to the floor on her knees, her tears streaming down her face. As much as Kaiba was hurting to see her tears, he stayed strong and didn't budge. He didn't care anymore, she had betrayed him, all for selfish reasons. She toyed with him, allowing him to think he was truly happy.  
  
'She taught me to love...'  
  
Kaiba shook that from his mind and growled at her lifeless body as she wept into the floor,"I"m going to leave and you better be gone when I get back, Sydney."  
  
Her weeping continued as he slowly walked past her, every emotion flooding his body at the same time. He slammed the door behind him, swearing he could have heard the mansion shake slightly and turned to walk down the street. He was angry, really angry. Not at just her but at himself for becoming so easily susceptible to such a foolish plan.   
She was just another stupid girl out for him, just like all the other fools that 'claimed' they loved him and yet knew nothing about him. He sighed though, she had known him, or atleast well enough to actually have fooled him into falling in love with her, but that was the discouraging part.   
  
He still loved her.   
  
When he had found all that information, he had stared blankly at the screen for practically forever, trying to convince himself that there was some mistake to the whole entire thing. That some one had fooled him and had placed this data here for him, but that was impossible. The more he thought, the more it made sense and the angrier he became. That whole night before he had given himself to her, had opened his heart to her, something he thought he would never do for anyone except his little brother. That's all that mattered now. Sydney was going to be gone from his heart and with that he'll have to cope with having fallen in love with her.  
  
His body shook, desperate to let his sorrow out but he refused. Seto Kaiba didn't cry, NEVER. He certainly wasn't going to cry over a girl who had not only lied to him but tricked him into loving her. It was way too much and he surpressed tears that were begging for release. He stopped in his path, letting himself slide down against the stone wall that ran along the alleyway he traveled down. He placed his head into his hands and tried to control his emotions. He wasn't going to let his aching heart win.  
  
'You can't cry. Crying is for the weak, Seto. Get a hold of yourself.'  
  
He tried his hardest but a sob escaped. His shoulders shook as he fought against another sob that was wallowing in the back of his throat. Hot tears were trailing down his cheeks now and he tried to breath, causing him to allow another sob to jump from his mouth. He couldn't hold it back any longer, he had turned into every other weak moron in the city. He let the sobs and tears continue, not sure why he had become so emotional. Had he truly opened his heart and was reveling in the loss of the woman he supposedly loved?  
  
'If she loved me she would have told me.'  
  
Another sob came, this time, louder and fiercer. He couldn't do it, he couldn't. He gritted his teeth and began to stand, turning to slam his fists against the wall, fighting to control himself. This wasn't the time to be weak, especially with his little brother still in the mansion.  
  
Mokuba.  
  
He began to breath easier, feeling his body begin to relax and cut off the emotions that suddenly broke through his barrier. This was it, he needed to stop being Seto and start becoming the cold ruthless Kaiba that everyone feared. Forget emotions, he had Mokuba to save. He had to find away to get him away from here without him becoming aware to the situation and he had no idea how to do it. He was clueless. He began to walk again, not paying attention to his tear streaked face. He turned the corner of the street and stopped when he realized he had walked farther than he had wanted to. Ahead of him lay a small gameshop.  
  
Kaiba sneered,"No way."  
  
'I'm not going to ask that fool for his help.'  
  
He balled his fists and stared at the door to the shop, trying to figure out how to explain exactly what had happened, but that would mean he'd actually have to talk to him. Damn him. For all he knew, Yugi was working along with her but than again, Yugi was too smart to agree to such an incredibly stupid plan.  
  
"Damn it!" He stumped his foot and began to trudge toward the door, raising a hand to knock.  
  
' What am I doing?!' He asked himself,' What else am I supposed to do? I have no freakin' choice!'  
  
He allowed his hand to knock and was surprised when the door opened quickly and Yugi stood in the doorway. Yugi was just as surprised at he, but even more at the condition of the young CEO. He was standing, his clothes slightly mussled, his eyes red and his face tear streaked.  
  
Wait- Kaiba had been crying? Kaiba? Seto Kaiba? Was crying?  
  
"Hello, Kaiba," Yugi said, not sure how he would react,"How are you?"  
  
"Shutup and listen," Kaiba snapped,"I know as well as you that we both hate eachother but in my current condition I am desperate."  
  
Yugi's brow raised,"Desperate? Is it Bill?"  
  
"No," Kaiba said his emotions begging to be released again,"It's Sydney. She's trying to kill me."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"This is hard enough," Kaiba continued,"So just stop playing the innocent."  
  
"Are you asking what I think you are?" Yugi asked in shock and surprise.  
  
"Don't rub it in," Kaiba sneered,"but yes, I'm asking you for help."  
  
Yugi was speechless.  
  
******************************************  
  
Sydney paced back in forth in the main hall. Tears were still streaming down her face and she was afraid that Kaiba would keep his word. He was going to turn her in. She didn't blame him, she had lied to him and lead him to believe things that she herself knew weren't true, but she loved him and nothing would change that. She had tried to explain but Kaiba didn't allow her to.  
  
She didn't want things to change, she wanted to stay with him and Mokuba. Mokuba had become so close to her, as though she was his older sister and him, the younger brother. She had no idea that the outcome of her plan would result so negatively. She had planned it so carefully and yet each time, things changed and her plan was thrown. She honestly thought Kaiba had been killed. She had hired the man to scare him not KILL him. She had been so angry at herself those past couple weeks she had considered coming clean and turning herself in but that would leave Mokuba with no one to take care of him.  
  
And she knew better than to let Mokuba alone. Suddenly it hit her.  
  
Mokuba was still here.  
  
She looked to the stairs and gazed up at them. She knew if she came clean to Mokuba, than he could help her. Kaiba would listen to him, he always did and Mokuba would be able to convince him that Sydney truly loved him. No one could love Kaiba the way she did- no one. She approached the stairs and placed her hand upon the railing. It was either she told Mokuba, or she ran. And she didn't want to run.  
  
She loved Kaiba and she'd do anything to prove herself that she did.  
******************************************  
  
Kaiba sighed.  
  
'What am I doing here?'  
  
He sat in the game shop, sitting on the couch in Yugi's room as the rest of his group stared at him in bewilderment. Most of them didn't even know he was alive and seeing him actually come into the room close to tears shocked them even more. He didn't need this. He didn't need to put up with their stares. He needed help and he needed it now, Mokuba was his priority.  
  
"So...uhhhh.... Kaiba...." Joey started,"So you and Sydney, huh?"  
  
The other two, Tea and Tristen, just looked between the two as they talked. Yugi had gone downstairs, planning to get something to eat for Kaiba so they were left to tend to the distraught CEO.  
  
Kaiba looked away from him,"Save it, Wheeler. I know what you're going to say. Laugh and point, I don't care."  
  
"Hey, I didn't say dat I was gonna do dat."  
  
"Might as well," Kaiba hissed,"It's not like we're friends."  
  
"SO?!" Joey was sick of his attitude,"You come in here asking Yugi for help practically in tears and you think I'm gonna laugh at ya?!"  
  
"Yes." The whole room answered.  
  
Joey blinked,"Well you're wrong."  
  
Kaiba continued to refuse to look at any of them,"I wish I were dead. This is humiliating."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with realizing you need help," Tea suddenly told him,"It just means you know you can't do it alone."  
  
"Save the lectures, Gardener," Kaiba snapped,"I know you're getting a kick out of this."  
  
Joey wanted to pound him,"Come on! I might hate ya guts but if ya need help then I'll help!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know," Joey said rubbing the back of his neck,"It's not like yer nice ta us but everyone knows dat you and Sydney were close so I want ta help."  
  
Tea and Tristen were in shock. Did Joey just say what they thought he did? This whole time they swore Joey liked Sydney as well.  
  
"Uhhh.... Joey...." Tristen started.  
  
Kaiba cut him off,"If I had known she was a filthy, lying piece of filth I would have let you had her, Wheeler."  
  
They watched as Kaiba struggled to drop each harsh word toward her. His body was beginning to shake and he knew that tears would soon follow. Who knew that love would kill the mental barrier he had kept up for years?  
  
"Come on, Kaiba," Joey insisted,"Relax man, you don't have ta be so cold. You can let it out."  
  
"Shut up," Kaiba sneered,"I asked for help not comfort. I'll deal with things my way."  
  
"Fine!" Joey yelled,"I just try and be nice and ya just can't be cool wit it!"  
  
"Guys, I'm back," Yugi announced as he entered the room. He held a drink and a sandwhich for Kaiba and handed them to him as he walked to sit upon his bed. He looked around to find everyone sitting in silence.  
  
"Okay, Kaiba," Yugi decided to get started,"Tell us what happened... from the beginning..."  
  
Kaiba didn't know if he could do that. 


	11. Body and Mind

hey guys, GG here. I thank you all for your reviews. I'm so shocked by how many reacted to the new turn of events. (I'm SO evil!) Yes, I know none of you had seen this coming but yes our little Sydney isn't as she seems. And of course, the other shocker of the last chapter- Kaiba asking for help. I know heart attack material right? lol... Do realize Kaiba is still his good old snobby, cold, heartless self, except for now, he's out for revenge. (Another one of his great attributes.) Yes, he still loves her, but will it be enough to stop him? lol... well let's find out! On with the story! Oh, Read & Review!  
Special Shout Outs:  
  
Lady Sephiroth- I know deary, I know. You probably fell off your chair at the last chapter. I apologize. I only wanted you to knock your drink onto yourself! lol... I try. It took me some time to do the last chapter just right and I'm glad you liked it.  
  
SetoKaiba'sOneandOnlyLover- I like the name! I appreciate you taking the time to read my story and telling me how much you like it. Thanks for the comment about my story being good- I try my best to bring the lovable CEO to life! If you liked this, maybe you will like an upcoming story that also features Kaiba that I am currently working on. I haven't been really updating lately due to the fact that I'm still tying up loose ends in this story and preparing to make another Kaiba fic, but this one is very different. You might like it- so be sure to look for it.  
Okay, okay, I know, I talk too much but its the price to pay for me putting up another chappie! I could go on for hours!! But anyways, here's the next chapter of 'The Fall of Seto Kaiba'.  
Chapter Eleven: Body and Mind  
Mokuba just simply stared at her. He was silent, too silent for her own sake. She leaned inward at him slightly, trying to snap the boy from his daze.  
  
"Mokuba?"  
  
He suddenly frowned at her,"How could you do that to Seto?!"  
  
Sydney leaned backward into the sofa and placed her hands onto her face,"I'm just stupid Mokuba. Really, really, stupid. Now I lost him. He's never going to forgive me for this. What am I supposed to do? I love him!"  
  
Mokuba was nevertheless angry but felt a slight twinge of pity,"He loves you too ya know."  
  
Sydney kept her face covered,"Not anymore, he hates me. You should have heard him yelling at me. I've never seen him act this way. He was so angry, I couldn't stop bawling!"  
  
Mokuba's eyebrows went up in remorse,"Where's Seto now?"  
  
"I don't know," Sydney replied,"He left not too long ago."  
  
Mokuba suddenly began to stand and walk out of the living room. Sydney heard his soft footsteps and didn't bother to look up.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Mokuba turned to her slightly,"I'm bringing Seto back."  
  
Sydney suddenly removed her hands and looked at the boy with a look of shock and surprise. He was crazy to think that he could look around freely for Kaiba without any danger. There was still a murderer on the loose and she wasn't going to lose Mokuba as well as Kaiba.  
  
"What?!" Sydney raised her brow,"Are you crazy? That guy I hired is still running around! I should have never trusted that FREAK! I can't let you go looking for him alone, you might get hurt."  
  
"So come with me."  
  
Sydney began to shake her head and stood up,"Seto wouldn't let me two feet near him."  
  
Mokuba sighed,"Come on! If you love him, prove it and come with me!"  
  
She eyes him suspiciously,"Okay, but you're telling him that this was your idea. He hates me enough as it is."  
  
Mokuba smiled slightly,"Its okay! Seto always listens to me!"  
  
'That's what I'm counting on,' Sydney thought to herself as she followed the young child to the front of the mansion and out the door. She needed to find Kaiba and quick because she knew that he was still a target. If he reached the mansion barely as he said he did, than he was continuosly being followed.  
  
  
  
"Wow."  
  
Kaiba eyed the group around him and fought a constant bush. He had told them everything, even though most of the time he paused in silence as Yugi tried to egg him to tell the WHOLE story. He left out the incident that happened the night before, knowing that was not anything they should know. He didn't really feel like telling them anyway. Knowing these idiots, they'd point and laugh but even he had to admit if it were someone else, he would have.  
  
' What am I thinking? I just spilled my guts to these idiots! I must be insane!'  
  
He looked away from them and snapped,"Is that all you have to say? You're all going to look at me with those stupid faces?"  
  
Joey's expression suddenly changed and he frowned angrily,"Sorry if ya fallin' in love is hard ta believe!"  
  
Yugi raised a hand before Kaiba could snap a comeback,"Guys, there's really no use in fighting and as far as I knew Joey, you've always had a crush on Sydney."  
  
Joey's face contorted and he blushed a bright crimson,"Wha??"  
  
Kaiba couldn't help but eye him angrily,"You come within two feet of her, Wheeler and-"  
  
"Stop it already!" Tea remarked suddenly, causing all the boys to snap their heads her way,"I just cant believe this. I seriously, can't. Me and Sydney were close friends, she wouldn't do that to earn someone's interest, especially from you Kaiba."  
  
Kaiba narrowed his eyes and her and sneered,"Thanks, Gardener. Kick a man when he's down."  
  
She crossed her arms and turned her head,"Why not? YOU do."  
  
"How about you try looking at me when you say that," Kaiba snapped, slowly beginning to rise at her sudden sarcastic and malevolent tone,"I'd gladly take you on if you have the nerve."  
  
"Stop!" Yugi said running in front of him and letting out a deep sigh,"Come on, can't we all just get alone this once?"  
  
Kaiba eyed him angrily,"Get along? GET ALONG?! Are you mental?! I should have never came here to begin with! I was STUPID to believe that asking for help was the right thing to do."  
  
With those words, he turned quickly and headed toward the door of Yugi's bedroom. The rest of the room was swept into silence. However, acting before thinking, Joey ran in front of the brunette and raised a hand to stop him from going any farther from the room.  
  
"Step aside Wheeler."  
  
The blonde shook his head slightly,"Yuug's right, Kaiba. This ain't about fighting over a title in Duel Monsters, your life is at stake and possibly Yugi's."  
  
Kaiba shoved Joey's hand to the side,"Than worry about his, not mine. Now step aside! This is the last time I will ask nicely!"  
  
The other three in the room watched the event unfold as Joey continued to stand his ground, not making a single attempt to move. Even though Joey tried to look confident, the other three could tell he was afraid of what the billionaire would do to him after his last warning.  
  
Kaiba was becoming frustrated and emotional at the same time. God, the situations he got himself into! His shoulders began to shake first and than his fists. He knew he had to leave the room and it had to be now before he broke down into a whimpering fool like had moments ago. He knew without Yugi's help, he'd possibly never see his brother alive again or be able to deal with the fact that he was played as a fool. The twinge of pain in his ego was enough to last a life time. He may hate the fact that he needed help, but he hated having to ask Yugi for it the most. And furthermore, he had picked the worst time to ask for help and was now faced with not only putting of with the runt's annoyance but the dog's as well.  
  
"Step...aside..." Kaiba said again, slowly and spaced. He fought the best he could, gritting his teeth against tears that were building inside his eyes, begging for renewed release. Joey stood firmly, but swayed slightly at the sudden change in the brunette's waivering voice and now watery eyes.  
  
'Is he about ta cry?' Joey asked himself as he continued to stand in his way, 'I can't believe dis! He really does care about someone other than himself!'  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" Joey asked, his eyebrows scrunched together in concern.  
  
Joey's response startled everyone in the room. Yugi took a step forward, trying to figure out why Joey asked such a question. Tristan and Tea were more or less frozen in place. They had never seen Joey looked so concerned before, and were worried that his sudden concern had been brought on by his biggest rival.   
  
"Kaiba?" Joey asked again,"Are..you...??"  
  
Kaiba didn't make an attempt to move past him, but instead, lowered his head to hide the tears that were now sliding down his cheeks.  
  
' This is it,' He thought, ' They know. I'm a weak, pathetic fool. I've turned into a weak, emotional idiot all because of Sydney. They all look concerned now but they will laugh. They always laugh. God, why can't I stop crying?! Crying is for the pathetic......I'm pathetic...'  
  
"....crying?" Joey finished his question, still unable to get a good look at Kaiba's face. His head was still tilted downward and his bangs did a good job of hiding exactly what he was doing.  
  
Yugi inched closer and managed to put space between the two just in case Kaiba would suddenly use the opportunity to land a hit on Joey. By the way Kaiba just stood silently, his shoulders shaking and his breath coming out in ragged loud gasps of air, everyone knew he was crying silently.  
  
"Kaiba?" Yugi said a little louder,"Come on, let me show you to the bathroom."  
  
Kaiba said nothing as the short boy slowly tried to take him by the sleeve of his coat. Yugi tugged lightly but Kaiba made no attempt to move.  
  
' Is he patronizing me?!' Kaiba asked himself silently, ' He's probably wanting to laugh while I'm in the bathroom! They're all fools....every single one of them!'  
  
Yugi tried more time to lead him to the bathroom, but instead, Kaiba finally lifted his head, giving Joey a full shot of his emotional break down. Joey's eyebrows shot up in shock, surprise, and even.... remorse.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What?" Joey asked confused.  
  
"Yes, I'm crying," Kaiba said calmly than raising his voice as loud as it had been when they were yelling back and forth a moment ago," You happy Wheeler?! I'm crying! I'm a pathetic, idiotic loser who let himself get played by some tramp! GO AHEAD AND LAUGH!"  
  
"I ain't gonna laugh, Kaiba," Joey said slowly taking a step backward,"Calm down man, it's alright to cry every once in awhile."  
  
Kaiba's anger did nothing to stall his tears,"Don't patronize me! I know you hate me! Go ahead, laugh, hit me, do what you want!"  
  
Tristan and Tea just stared as the brunette pushed onward, showing more emotion they had seen in years in only two minutes. Yugi remained silent and continued to watch as Kaiba was acting in a very non-Kaiba way. He was actually opening his feelings, and to Joey of all people.  
  
"I don't want ta do any of that," Joey said raising his hands rather defensively,"Kaiba, relax man. You got me all wrong."  
  
"DO I?!" Kaiba shouted at him,"LOOK AT ME! I'm crying like a weak pathetic moron and you stand there and tell me you don't feel a slight twinge of urgency to laugh at me?!"  
  
Joey slowly lowered his hands and looked at him steadily,"No."  
  
Kaiba looked at him shocked. His tears still streamed down his face, but his expression showed confusion. Was Joey really acting as though he CARED about Kaiba's well being? HIM? Kaiba? Seto Kaiba? The man that had been calling him a dog for years, the man who constantly hurt his feelings and tore constantly at his friendship with Yugi and his other friends?  
  
' He cares?!'   
  
Kaiba was bewildered and slowly drew back slightly, slowly shifting his gaze to everyone that was in the room. He examined their faces and was left without words. None of them. Not one of them held an expression similar to that of mockery or laughter. They all held a deep look of concern, every single one of them.  
  
Kaiba looked down and realized his hands were shaking. He looked up again into their faces, all of them in silence, not wanting to say another word. He looked away from them, his tears still traveling downward, not making any attempt to slow down their trek.  
  
"I'm pathetic."  
  
Tea was the first to speak,"Say it one more time, Kaiba and I'll hurt you!"  
  
Kaiba raised his gaze to her but said nothing.  
  
Tea let out a sigh and smiled at him warmly,"Like I said before, there's nothing wrong with admitting you need help. You are NOT pathetic, you are nothing less than human."  
  
"Tea's right," Tristan joined,"It's alright to show some emotion sometimes. You've been through alot."  
  
The comment caused Kaiba turn his gaze away again, his face contorting as his hurt filled tears slid down his cheeks and onto the carpeted floor. Joey let out a deep sigh and rubbed the back of his head, not sure how to handle the situation. He'd never acted so nice to Kaiba before or atleast not on purpose. This side of Kaiba was different from the original he was used to and that left him with nothing to work with.  
  
"Uhhhh..." Joey fumbled on his words,"Uhhh....."  
  
"Speak anymore, Wheeler and you'll ruin the moment," Kaiba let out a soft comment, the harshness in his voice gone.  
  
Joey looked to him and couldn't fight the grin that formed along his face,"I know....I'm not too good with words, ya know?"  
  
"I've noticed."  
  
"Kaiba?" Tea's tentive voice cut through their attempt at a conversation.  
  
Kaiba didn't make an effort to look at her,"Yes?"  
  
"Did you really love her?"  
  
The room fell into a fearful silence as they moved their eyes to Tea than to Kaiba. Kaiba kept his gaze afar and balled his fists. Joey's eyebrows shot up again, unsure of how he was going to respond to such a personal question.  
  
Kaiba suddenly let out a deep sigh and unballed his fists,"Yes."  
  
Tea's eyes looked at him as he suddenly raised his gaze to hers, locking them into his emotions.  
  
"I loved her with everything I had."  
  
Tea's expression was soft,"I see."  
  
Joey's feelings dipped slightly, now realizing that the two were serious and that Sydney was more or less far from his reach. He hid his sudden saddness and approached Kaiba, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Look," Joey started as Kaiba turned to him slightly,"I think you should get some rest. You can stay at my place if ya want. I'm sure ya can't return so it's okay with me."  
  
Everyone in the room was both shocked and touched by Joey's sudden kindness.  
  
Kaiba's eyebrow raised and he slowly removed the blonde's hand,"I appreciate the offer and I guess it would be alright but stop touching me like that, Wheeler. You're scaring me."  
  
Joey looked at him funny,"Huh?"  
  
Yugi, Tristan and Tea all burst out into hysterical laughter at Joey's confused expression and Kaiba's sly comment. Joey just stood still confused and even Kaiba had to let out a soft chuckle at his pensive expression.  
  
Finally it dawned on the blonde,"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh..... I didn't mean it like dat!"  
  
His sudden realization just made the room burst into louder laughter.  
  
Kaiba slowly ceased his laughter and looked around him. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all. They treated him like a normal person, and after all he had done to them. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't.  
  
".....huh, Kaiba?"  
  
"Huh?" Kaiba asked, his mind was being pulled from his thoughts.  
  
Joey grinned and slapped him on the back,"Come on, creep. Let's get going before it gets dark. My dad's makin' pasta tonight!"  
  
He reluctantly let the blonde lead him from the room and paused in the hallway when he turned to say a brief goodbye to everyone. Kaiba turned to look back into the room to see the rest of them smiling at him, wishing him well. He was not used to such kindness and simply lifted a hand to wave slightly, than proceeded into following the one he used to call dog, down the steps and onto the street.  
  
They walked side by side, slow strides, as the sun went down in the distance. Kaiba caught a brief look at Joey and raised an eyebrow slightly.  
  
"So how long you been after Sydney, Wheeler?"  
  
Joey looked at him and laughed nervously,"Ever since ya guys ran inta me that day in school."  
  
Kaiba couldn't help but smirk,"If it eases your ego, I wasn't planning on falling for her."  
  
"Nahhhhhhh," Kaiba watched Joey weft his hand about loosely,"It's no big deal. I actually have been talkin' to Mai alot lately so I ain't too attached to Sydney anymore."  
  
Kaiba somehow didn't think his whole statement was entirely true but remained silent none the less.  
  
"So...uhhhhh... what are ya goin' ta do about Sydney?"  
  
Kaiba thought for a moment,"I want to kill her."  
  
Joey stopped and looked at him,"Ain't that a little....extreme?"  
  
Kaiba snorted,"I wasn't serious."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'm thinking some good revenge to even the score."  
  
Joey's eyebrow shot up,"Is dat really necessary?"  
  
The brunette shrugged,"I don't know, Wheeler. I've had a rough day and my thoughts are mussled. Of course I feel like killing her than killing myself right now but I doubt that would go over well."  
  
"Good point."  
  
They began to walk again, this time in silence.  
  
"Uhhhh... Kaiba?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Joey looked to him," If it makes ya feel better, I think Sydney deserves a guy like you."  
  
It was Kaiba that stopped walking this time to stare at him confused,"What are you babbling on about?"  
  
Joey grinned sheepishly before explaining,"Come on Kaiba. Ya should have seen her when she was runnin' that company of yers. She acted so much like ya it was freakin' us all out. She went through everythin' makin' sure it'd be okay in case you came back. Anyone who knew her knew about you two. It was easily seen on her face."  
  
"That didn't answer my question."  
  
Joey laughed slightly,"Well, Kaiba, ya got all the money in da world and she's not exactly got all the things ya got. It makes her feel like she's special and such. Besides, you were so cold and mean ta her in the beginning, she learned ta deal with people like that."  
  
Kaiba blinked,"How do you know all this?"  
  
Joey grinned,"Me and Sydney were close friends."  
  
The expression on Kaiba's face made Joey regret his statement and he flustered to come up with a fast defense.  
  
"She told me alot," Joey replied before Kaiba could open his mouth,"It wasn't all deep and such but she told me what was botherin' her. She liked ya alot though- she learned alot from ya about life."  
  
Kaiba seemed satisfied with that and they both continued to walk onward until they reached Joey's house. Kaiba stopped and looked at the small house and raised his brow. This would be the first time he had ever entered a low budget home. He never had been at another home. He was not used to anything but his mansion.  
  
"Ya comin'?!"  
  
Kaiba looked up to see Joey already inside the door, raising a hand to him, waving for him to follow.  
  
'What am I getting myself into?'  
  
  
"This is useless."  
  
Mokuba looked at her and frowned,"Come on, Sydney! We have got to find Seto!"  
  
"I know, I know." Sydney said hurrying to catch up with the boy,"I'm just not too fond of running around in the dark, Mokuba."  
  
"You didn't seem to mind when Seto was around."  
  
"That's because he's three times stronger than any normal human being," She hissed as she rubbed her arms, trying to warm herself from the cold air, "He can fight someone four times bigger than his own size and unless you inherited his strength, we might be in trouble."  
  
Mokuba laughed slightly at her comment than paused when he remembered something. Sydney watched him stop and looked at him strangely.  
  
"What's wrong, Mokuba?"  
  
"Doesn't Yugi live on this street?"  
  
Sydney looked down the length of the street and nodded slightly,"Yeah, just down past that house. His grandfather's shop is just a house down from the end of the street."  
  
"He might have seen Seto!"  
  
Sydney's eyebrow raised,"You think so?"  
  
"Let's find out," Mokuba suddenly took off and Sydney sighed.  
  
"Mokuba, wait for me!"  
  
Too late. He was already down the street and from Sydney's vision already. She ran to catch up but stopped when she quickly ran out of breath. It must have been from all that crying she had down earlier or otherwise she would have caught up to him already. She relaxed for a couple moments than slowly proceeded to follow the young boy when a hand clenched down on her shoulder and she was shoved forward rather forcefully. She met the ground but raised her arms in time to keep her head from hitting the asphalt. She quickly rolled over, barely missing the sudden blow that her attacker was planning to put onto her. She looked up into the darkness to see face of the murderer she had hired.  
  
He grinned at her and stepped back a step to bow to her.  
  
"What the HELL are you doing?!" Sydney said as she jumped up to face him.  
  
"Well, Mi Lady," The attacker spoke slowly,"I am only doing what I was instructed to do."  
  
"You were HIRED to kill KAIBA, not me," She said angrily as she raised a finger to his face," And you couldn't even do THAT properly. What makes you think you could kill me?"  
  
The attacker bowed again,"Forgive me."  
  
Sydney snorted,"You're forgiven. Now tell me, where is Kaiba now?"  
  
"He is with that student Joey."  
  
Sydney's brow rose,"Joey? As in Joey Wheeler?"  
  
"The one indeed."  
  
'That's a weird combination. Seto must be getting desperate.'  
  
"Mi lady?"  
  
She looked at him,"I think it's about time we got this over with. Me and Mokuba will soon be lead to Joey's in due time. You keep watch on him and I'll finally have them both there at the same time."  
  
The man slowly bowed again and turned away.  
  
"Wait."  
  
The man paused and waited for her next words.  
  
"Garuza, tell me truthfully," The attacker was surprised she had used his real name,"Are you planning to kill me too?"  
  
Garuza remained silent and she continued,"I am your superior! If you make as much as another attempt like the one you did earlier, I swear I'll-"  
  
"Don't bother," Garuza replied as he turned to face her and slowly took her hand and placed a soft kiss upon it. He lowered to his one knee and looked up at her.  
  
"You are my princess, Mi Lady," He continued,"I'd never betray you."  
  
"WAS a princess, Garuza," Sydney said strongly, removing her hand from his grasp,"I'm not that woman anymore. I have more important things that I want than taking power from the Pharoah at this time. Tskusa is still on the loose as we speak."  
  
The man remained silent.  
  
"I will get the Pharoah in due time," Sydney went on with a deep smirk,"but Seto, is a different story. Not only do I want his company....I want...to play with him some more..."  
  
"Play?"  
  
Sydney bit back her feelings. Even to her to word seemed harsh and now she wasn't to sure that it was the right choice of word.  
  
Garuza didn't need to hear anymore,"You love him."  
  
Sydney frowned at him,"That's silly!"  
  
The man suddenly turned away again, snorting,"It's easily seen on your face."  
  
"That will NOT keep me from going through with the plan!"  
  
She watched as he continued to walk onward, leaving her to only see darkness. She brought both her hands up and rubbed her temples. This mess was alot bigger than she expected. She shouldn't have fallen in love. Things would have been easier that way.   
  
'I love Seto, I know I do... but the plan, I have to stay with the plan...but Seto...I hurt him. I miss him like crazy and we've only been separated for a couple hours.... he atleast deserves an explanation when I see him. They all do. That's what I'll do...I have to get them all together though.....'  
  
Sydney nodded to herself. She knew what she had to do. She wouldn't betray her plan no more but she would do what she should have done a long time ago - tell everyone the truth. They all needed to know, than maybe Kaiba would understand.  
  
'Seto....'  
  
"Sydney?!"  
  
She turned to see Mokuba,"I'm coming, Mokuba!" 


	12. The Story of Sydney Part One

Hey guys, GG here! Sorry it took so long to get the last chapter out. It's been sitting in my computer forever but I was soooo busy I didn't get to update it until recently! But Gomen, I will eventually have to end this story. Yes, it's getting down to the wire! Sydney, a princess??? WHOA! lol.... it will all make sense... I promise. I know yall lookin at me funny about Sydney, but just trust me, not everything is as it seems! ^ - ^ But be ready for the updates to come faster because the story has only a couple chapters left... so READ ON!  
Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, don't own it, wish I owned it... but yada yada yada.  
Chapter Twelve: The Story of Sydney Part One  
Kaiba blinked.  
  
Joey tilted his head slightly as he looked at the young CEO,"What's up, Kaiba? Ya not eatin'."  
  
Kaiba raised his brow and looked down at his plate. He raised his gaze back to Joey, where he had cleaned his plate and seemed to have gotten more food on his shirt and face than in his mouth. It was a disgusting sight and even the young CEO's stomach lurched at the gruesome display.  
  
"How do you expect me to eat when you're getting food all over yourself and eating with your mouth hanging open?"  
  
Joey laughed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck,"Uhhh...sorry....I haven't eatin' all day so I'm really hungry!"  
  
Kaiba snorted,"You're always hungry, Wheeler."  
  
Joey shrugged and immediately returned to stuffing his face, causing Kaiba to look away disgusted.  
  
"Maybe I'll just go sleep for awhile," The brunette commented as he slowly withdrew from the table,"Mind if I sleep in your room?"  
  
"Shhhure..." Joey swallowed before continuing,"It's the first door on the right upstairs."  
  
Kaiba headed up the stairs silently and opened the door to his room, and quirked a brow at the inside. It was neat, to Kaiba's suprise, and was covered in posters of advertisements of Duel Monsters events, including the recent tournament of Battle City that he himself had held. He expected, much, much worse of him. The room was actually halfway discent considering the budget of the house and Joey's disgusting eating habits. He slowly walked towards the bed and slowly let his trenchcoat drop from his shoulders. He slipped it onto a nearby chair and slowly layed himself down onto the bed, pulling his arms behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. It had been such a long day and now he was still pondering over the constant question that cursed his every thought.  
  
'Why did she do this?'  
  
Sure, she had told him it was to get his affection but he knew that was not the only reason. There was more and Sydney was intending to keep it from him. He racked his brain, trying to remember ANYTHING about herself that she had told him and yet each time he came up dry.   
  
"Not a single thing...." Kaiba whispered to himself,"I don't know a damn thing about her.."  
  
His mind suddenly flickered when he had remembered one occasion when he had been practicing in his lab with his newly improved Dueling Disk System. The previous one he had used at Duelist Kingdom and at Battle City had bored him and he had been determined to come up with an even better and more impressive version. So he had tested it and Sydney had found her way into the room. Kaiba wasn't sure how the conversation had started but he was sure that she had told him that she had never heard of him or his company before she came here. The thought made him look at her funny and she had laughed about it. She shrugged it off and had told him that she had moved from far away, and that where she was from was not big on Duel Monsters.  
  
"Another lie?" Kaiba asked himself outloud,"I can never tell with her. She lies almost as good as I do."  
  
Kaiba chuckled at his own statement, but his laughter dwindled when he vividly remembered the conversation and how she had weaved past all of his questions and kept personal information from him. Than he hadn't thought much about it and he had been distracted as he was practicing but now he had wished he had pushed the subject further. He wanted to know. He NEEDED to know who she really was, why she had really come here and why she had chosen him to be her play toy. Or maybe the truth was so unbareable that she had spared him of the torture.   
  
Kaiba laughed at that thought.  
  
"Torture?" Kaiba snorted,"I'd get more from just watching Wheeler eat."  
  
  
  
  
"He's WHERE?"  
  
Yugi looked at the young black-haired boy and laughed slightly,"I know it seems strange but Joey offered him to stay with him until things well.... settled down."  
  
Sydney avoided Yugi's attempt at eye contact and slowly turned to head back outside the gameshop. She was stopped abruptly when Mokuba tugged on her coat, causing her to look at him.  
  
"Sydney, don't go yet," Mokuba said softly,"We don't even know where Joey lives."  
  
Yugi forced a warm smile,"I could lead you there, if you like. It's not that far from here."  
  
Mokuba smiled,"Thanks Yugi!"  
Sydney grunted as she let the holder of the millenium puzzle lead her and Mokuba down the street towards Joey's home. She eye him suspiciously, knowing that he definitely knew more than he put on. The way he kept trying to hold eye contact with her was un-nerving and his eagerness to help was even worse. She thanked the gods that thankfully it would all end shortly. She was actually glad Yugi had volunteered to lead the way, this way, she'd have pretty much everyone involved with her so she could explain herself.  
  
Mokuba steadied Sydney's silent figure and than at Yugi,"Do you really think Seto's okay?"  
  
Sydney head shot up at Mokuba's question as Yugi nodded slightly,"Considering the condition he was in when he arrived at the gameshop, he should have calmned down by now. I'm not sure what had him so revved up but he seems okay now."  
  
Mokuba and Sydney exchanged glances but than looked to Yugi again.  
  
"Why did Seto goes so willingly with Joey?" Sydney asked suddenly,"I'm sure even Joey knows he can't stand being in the same room with him."  
  
Yugi shrugged and kept on walking,"I'm not sure. We were all in my room and of course the two started arguing like crazy and than well... the whole room joined in....but I don't know... I guess Kaiba's changed alot since his return."  
  
Sydney didn't buy a single word and narrowed her eyes at the pharoah host. Even she could sense the pharoah within the puzzle as he talked, as though he was helping him word what he was saying. She decided to let it go for now and followed Yugi up to the steps leading to Joey's front door.  
  
  
  
Kaiba slowly opened his eyes and shot up into a seated position. He let out a relieved sigh and relaxed. He had forgotten where he was for a second. He lazily raised a hand to retrieve his trench coat that lie along a chair beside him and raised his gaze to the clock along side Joey's desk.  
  
'Six hours...I've only be asleep six hours...."  
  
He slowly began to stand, slipping on his trench coat and proceeded to the door of the bedroom. His hand paused when he picked up the sound of familar voices. Kaiba slowly stood, his hand on the doorknob and an ear against the door.  
  
"Is Seto alright?!"  
  
"Mokuba?" Kaiba asked outloud as he heard the sound of his brother's voice.  
  
"He's fine, just restin'," Joey's voice came next.  
  
"Is he feeling any better?" Kaiba snorted when he recognized Yugi's soft voice and slowly opened the door to the room and proceeded to the stairs. He stood at the top and tilted his head slightly to see the figures seated in the living room. As he had predicated, Joey, Yugi and Mokuba were the three voices he had heard. He was surprised to see Mokuba in well condition and quickly began to descend the stairs to wrap his younger brother in a hug when an unsettling feeling came over him.  
  
"Wait a second," Kaiba said softly aloud to himself,"How did he get here?"  
  
"I need to talk to him."  
  
Kaiba's face faulted when he picked up the feminine voice. He didn't need to lean to know if it belonged to Sydney. He knew her voice from anyone's. He paused at the bottom of the stairs, his body just a foot from the entrance of the living room. No one noticed him yet as he stood there, examining the face of the one he swore revenge on just earlier that night.   
  
"I don't know if dat such a good idear," Joey said rubbing the back of his neck as Sydney's face fell into a contorted look of hurt.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Kaiba suddenly felt his anger begin to rise again,"Because I would likely kill you if you tried."  
  
Sydney's gaze rose at the familar sound of his voice. She stood up immediately and took a step back from everyone else, as though she were frightened of what he might do. Joey simply blinked, suprised that Kaiba hadn't included himself in the conversation earlier, he knew how Kaiba could get, especially when he was angry.  
  
"Seto!" Mokuba cried hysterically as he ran and wrapped his brother in a tight hug,"You're alright!"  
  
Kaiba looked down at his brother and rubbed the child's shoulders affectionately,"I'm fine, Mokuba. Sorry to worry you."  
  
Joey's gaze continually went from Sydney to Kaiba,"Uhhhh... would ya guys like ta be alone?"  
  
"No." Came a unison reply.  
  
Yugi's voice cut in before Kaiba opened his mouth to release another wave of anger onto Sydney,"Maybe we should all sit and talk."  
  
Sydney shook her head and looked between all of them,"I actually would like to tell you all something."  
  
Kaiba snorted and growled angrily,"Why should I give a shit? What are you even doing here, Sydney?! Did my company not satisfy you? Do you want to take the clothes off my back too?!"  
  
Sydney frowned angrily,"That is not why I am here! Just listen!"  
  
"Come over her and make me," Kaiba shot back angrily, taking a step forward,"Or will you send your henchman after me again?!"  
  
"DAT'S ENOUGH ALREADY!" Joey yelled at them angrily. He had suddenly stood and put himself between the two, raising a hand to stop Kaiba's persistant attitude.  
  
"I don't care if ya don't wanna listen, Kaiba," Joey said to him angrily,"I want ta know what's REALLY goin' on."  
  
Kaiba was not only angry but insulted,"You're telling me you would buy her story over mine?! Did you not see how messed up I was earlier?! I wasn't playing around, Wheeler, I meant what I said!!"  
  
Joey shook his head,"Dat's not what I mean. I just want ta hear both sides ta the story, dat's all."  
  
Mokuba tugged on Kaiba's trenchcoat and he looked down,"What is it, Mokuba?"  
  
"Listen to her, Seto," Mokuba pleaded,"Please?"  
  
Kaiba raised a hand to his forehead.  
  
'God, he knows I cave when he looks at me like that.'  
  
Yugi slowly gestured to the open spots on the sofa,"How about you come sit down, Kaiba."  
  
Kaiba and Sydney exchanged hard looks before Kaiba reluctantly made a move to the couch, taking Mokuba with him and seating himself on the far end. Sydney slowly walked steadily back to her side and slowly sat down as well, her seat diagnol from Kaiba and Mokuba's. Joey sat beside her as Yugi took the empty seat next Mokuba.  
  
Kaiba eyed Sydney,"So talk."  
  
She frowned,"Fine but must you say like that?"  
  
He snorted,"How else should I act toward someone who wanted to kill me?"  
  
Sydney suddenly began to stand and watched as Kaiba did the same. He took it as a challenge and even she knew Kaiba never backed down from a challenge. Joey grabbed a hold of Sydney's arm, pulling her to sit and causing Kaiba to slowly lower himself as well.  
  
She let out a deep sigh and gestured toward a corner in the room,"Let me first start by introducing you to Garuza. Come out, won't you?"  
  
Everyone turned in surprise as a man dressed in a long black robe and hood withdrew from the shadows in the room. Kaiba's eyes widened in shock and he grabbed a hold of Mokuba, slowly standing from his seat and backing away from the figure. It was definitely the figure that had tried endlessly to kill him during those few weeks he had disappeared.  
  
Joey was in shock,"He was in my house the WHOLE time?"  
  
"YOU BROUGHT HIM WITH YOU?" Kaiba shouted at Sydney,"You are truly messed up!"  
  
She frowned annoyed,"Sit down! He's not going to hurt you."  
  
Kaiba looked at her,"Like hell."  
  
It was Sydney's turn to yell,"I said SIT DOWN damn it! Unless you want me to MAKE him seat you."  
  
Kaiba reluctantly re-took his seat but made sure to have Mokuba seat on the other side of him, as far away from the figure as possible. Joey stared opened mouth at the whole situation, not knowing how to even react. She really had done what Kaiba had told him she did.  
  
Yugi was confused and turned to Sydney slightly,"You hired this man, Sydney? But why?"  
  
She let out another deep sigh and looked to Garuza,"Do me a favor?"  
  
Garuza nodded and turned to them all, bowing shortly,"I am Garuza, first knight to Mi Lady Sydney."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Joey said raising his hands before he went any farther,"Did you just say 'Mi Lady'? Ain't that used for royalty or somethin'?"  
  
"That is correct," Garuza replied,"The woman before you is indeed royalty."  
  
Kaiba's brow shot up in curiousity,"She sure doesn't act like royalty."  
  
Sydney shot him a look, a blush creeping onto her face at his suggestive remark. Realizing what he had said, Kaiba blushed as well and quickly defended his remark before anyone else caught the tone in his statement.  
  
"You certainly don't regard yourself as though you were royalty," Kaiba insued,"Why didn't you freakin' tell me?!"  
  
She shrugged,"For many reasons."  
  
"So what?!" Kaiba frowned,"Alteast tell me one!"  
  
Garuza cleared his throat,"May I continue?"  
  
Sydney nodded,"Please do."  
  
"I assure you Seto Kaiba," Garuza said to the brunette on the long couch,"Mi Lady is a very gentle woman. Her intentions were not to cause you harm. However, I was instructed by someone higher above her command to kill you."  
  
"What?" Both Sydney and Kaiba responded at the same time.  
  
Sydney turned to the man angrily,"Why didn't you tell me this?"  
  
"Forgive me," He responded,"I was not allowed to."  
  
Sydney stood up and faced the man,"DAMN IT GARUZA! You've known me since I was a baby! You knew how I felt about Kaiba, you should have told me!"  
  
Garuza simply stood and let his superior yell at him without flinching. He couldn't do much else. Sydney's body was shaking with anger and Kaiba just watched before his temper and impatience shattered her moment.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
Sydney spun around to see an annoyed Kaiba,"What?"  
  
Kaiba eyed her angrily and wefted his hand in the air,"Forget that for now, I want to know where the hell you're from."  
  
Joey sneered,"Geez, Kaiba, be any more blunt and I will end up hiring this guy to hurt you."  
  
"Okay, enough." She replied, reseating herself into her seat and looking to Kaiba,"Anything you want to know, I will tell you."  
  
"Good, than tell me where you're from," Kaiba said coldly,"And why you chose me."  
  
She nodded and bit her lip before speaking,"I orginally had set a story of where I was from to hide my true identity, but I am from Virtue."  
  
"Virtue?" Yugi suddenly asked,"Isn't that a town from centuries ago?"  
  
Sydney looked at him surprised,"Yes. I assume Yami had told you about this, am I right?"  
  
All eyes shifted to Yugi and he nodded slowly.  
  
"He's told me many things about the past," Yugi said while everyone watched him,"He's told me about the cities he's ruled over, places he visited and other pharoahs he had met along the way."  
  
She nodded,"Than he should remember me than."  
  
"You didn't answer my second question."  
  
Sydney turned her head to Kaiba to see he had his arms crossed now and a deep scowl graced his handsome features,"Yes, I know, Seto."  
  
"Than tell me," Kaiba said to her,"Why did you choose me? What's this all for? And who are you really?"  
  
Garuza looked to the young man,"You shouldn't ask such eager questions, my boy. She is royalty, treat her as such."  
  
Kaiba frowned and Sydney raised a hand to Garuza's coat, haulting anymore than just a verbal confrontation. The man looked down as the young woman looked at him with warm eyes.  
  
'There he goes being all protective of me again, just like my brother,' Sydney thought to herself as she watched Garuza relax under the touch of her hand.  
  
"It's alright, he deserves to know," She looked back to Kaiba and tried to smile slightly,"My real name is Sydnelia Murusa or Sydney to those who know me. I am the third daughter of the Pharoah Geru of the southern part of Egypt. And Seto, I did not choose you for any particular reason besides the fact that your company had power and I intended to use it to lure someone out from hiding."  
  
"Lure someone out?" Joey interrupted,"Who's after you, Sydney?"  
  
"It's not merely as who is after me, Joey," She said softly,"It's more like who is after my father."  
  
Yugi's millenium item stirred slightly at her lst words,"They are after your father?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kaiba's brow raised,"So last night-"  
  
Sydney stopped him with her hand,"Please Seto, we will talk about that later."  
  
Everyone else in the room was oblivous to what they were talking about.  
  
She lowered her hand and looked at him sternly,"Is there anything else you wish to ask me?"  
  
Kaiba nodded,"Why did you hire someone to come after me? Why didn't you just tell me what was going on? I would have listened to you."  
  
"I highly doubt that."  
  
The brunette sneered,"How would you know?"  
  
"You've changed alot since the first day I met you, Seto," Sydney explained,"Remember the first day at school? You were showing me around and had actually left me with Joey. I knew you wouldn't listen to a word I'd say. You would have never believed me."  
  
She watched his face contort and he nodded,"I suppose you're right."  
  
"Hey uhhh.... Sydney..."  
  
She looked to Joey and smiled,"Yes Joey?"  
  
"I was wonderin' if the city yer from is some ancient city than how are ya here right now?"  
  
Sydney's face fell from her smile into remorse,"I was afraid one of you would ask me that."  
  
Garuza placed a hand upon her shoulder,"Do you wish me to tell them, Mi Lady?"  
  
"No," She replied softly,"It's alright, I will tell them."  
  
She slowly stood and let her hand wander to the inside of her shirt, which she slowly pulled a necklace from it. Kaiba's eyebrows raised at the site of it. He remembered the shiny gleam from it the night before when they had been together. The metal had brushed against him during their lovemaking and he had ignored it completely. He didn't think it held any significance.  
  
She grasped the necklace and turned to Garuza who nodded slightly than looked back to them,"I will now show you all my true form."  
  
"True form?" Kaiba asked,"You mean this isn't the real you?"  
  
"Yahh," Joey agreed,"What are ya talkin' 'bout?"  
  
Yugi continued to remain silent, listening attentively to everything that was going on. He knew at some point, Yami would want to break through and handle the situation from a certain point on, but for now, he could only listen.  
  
"Yes," Sydney told them,"I know it sounds strange to you, but this is the real me, but in a human form."  
  
The statement only confused them more.  
  
"Allow me to show you."  
  
She grasped the necklace and the room watched in awe as a bright light suddenly engulfed the girl's figure. The light was so intensely bright that Kaiba had to raise an arm to shield his eyes from the pain. The light covered her and soon her body was barely able to be seen amongst the glare. The only item able to be seen was the glowing necklace that hung around her neck.  
  
The light suddenly died down, leaving the room to rub their eyes, trying to recover from the intensity of the light. Kaiba was the first to recover and he immediately shifted his eyes to the young woman that stood before them.  
  
He blinked a couple times before he allowed himself to register what he was seeing.  
  
'She's so.... so........' 


	13. The Story of Sydney Part Two

Hey yall- its me, GG! lol, I know yall looking at me funny for the last chappie. Not what you would normally expect from me, huh? I'm sorry to all those that I COMPLETELY confused in the last chapter but I went through and edited somethings to tie up loose ends in this chapter. Hopefully those of you that were confused will now understand the storyline easier. Please let me know if some things still confuse you okay? Well, I hope you enjoy the next chapter because you will now all know EXACTLY everything about Sydney and her past. And to those who wonder how much longer this story will drag on, I plan on making this story no more than 20 chapters long, BUT who knows where this story will lead so there may be more or even the possibility of a Sequel. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please, Read and Review!  
  
Disclaimer: Yada, yada, yada, you know the drill.  
Chapter Thirteen: The Story Of Sydney Part Two  
"....beautiful," Kaiba managed to let out.  
  
Kaiba was in utter shock. If he had thought Sydney was beautiful before, he was thinking she was the epitome of beauty right now. Her hair, now the soft light color of brown and not its usual dark brown, was now waist long and pulled up along her head by a sparkling crown of metal, which let the loose strands of her hair cascade downward, draping her delicate soft shoulders. Her facial features remained exactly the same, except that her eyes had changed from a soft green to a vivid bright blue. Her skin was still its milky white but seemed to shine slightly as the light hit her. Instead of the clothes she had been wearing before, she was now in a soft delicate lace white dress, that revealed her shoulders, a slight view of cleavage and the length of her forearms. The skirt of the dress was definitely the strangest attribute. It cascaded toward the ground but revealed her legs from her mid thigh down. It seemed to have been cut short only at that area and showed off the thin curved muscles of her legs.  
  
Kaiba's jaw nearly hit the floor. Luckily for him, only she had noticed his reaction. The others in the room were still recovering from the brightness of the light and had missed his more than just mental reaction to her appearance. She seemed to smile at him slightly at his obvious mental AND physical reaction. Luckily for her, Kaiba was working on calming himself down before anyone else than her noticed  
  
"WHAAAA?!"  
  
Kaiba's head snapped to see Joey's reaction. His mouth hung open as his eyes traveled over her newly improved form. She may not have changed much but the attire still caught his attention. Kaiba immediately felt anger running up his body and turned to the gaping blonde across from him.  
  
"Cut it out, Wheeler!"  
  
Sydney looked to Kaiba surprised than to Joey, who finally managed to pry his eyes from her slender figure. Yugi had stared at her also but had managed to look away without a delay. He didn't seemed to be too surprised by her sudden change and looked to find a fuming Kaiba yelling angrily at a still surprised Joey.  
  
Joey raised his hands defensively,"Sorry, sorry!"  
  
Kaiba growled,"If I ever catch you looking at her like that again I swear I'll-"  
  
"Seto," Mokuba tugged on his sleeve and Kaiba looked at him,"She's so pretty."  
  
Kaiba smirked at his brother than raised his gaze to Sydney,"Nothing's changed Mokuba, Sydney's always been beautiful."  
  
Garuza was the first to react to his comment,"That is a very gentleman like thing to say. You have certainly redeemed yourself from earlier."  
  
Sydney blushed and turned to Garuza slightly,"Garuza, please." She than turned to face them again,"The necklace resting along my neck was given to me by my father. It's an ancient jewel that was bewitched long ago by a high priest. It allows me to take any form I wish, or to inhabit any host I so choose."  
  
"So it's alot like my millenium puzzle?" Yugi inquired as she slowly held the jewelry for further inspection by the group around her.  
  
"Not quite," Sydney continued,"The item you wear is indeed enchanted but it holds a spirit of one from the past. The jewelry I hold is merely filled with ancient power."  
  
"Destructive power?" Kaiba put in as Joey's eyebrow raised at his choice of words.  
  
Sydney shook her head,"Sorry to disappoint you but the power in this necklace is simply transformal power. For me to actually use this to cause any type of destruction.....if I chose to.... I'd have to seek help from a holder of a millenium item."  
  
"So what now?" Kaiba asked the young woman before him,"What do you plan on doing with us now?"   
  
Sydney could tell he still doubted everything she had spoken and had revealed earlier and her eyebrows joined in a sigh of irritation. She knew it would take more to convince him but she didn't imagine he would be this unconvincing.  
  
Before her mouth opened to speak, Joey cut in with a loud burst of words,"HOLD UP!"  
  
All eyes fell upon the blonde as he stood up, one hand raised to keep her from speaking any farther. Sydney simply looked at him strangely, trying to figure out what caused his sudden distress.  
  
"What is it Joey?"  
  
Joey's eyebrow twitched slightly as he spoke in a frustrated tone,"I don't understand this....any of it! Yer royalty....how? Ya changed inta this new form....and ya look pretty much de same! I'm so CONFUSED! WHAT'S GOING ON?!!!"  
  
Kaiba tried to hold it in but laughter consumed him and he burst into hysterics at Joey's flustered state. The blonde was still standing, his fists balled and his face red with confusion and anger as Kaiba's laughter rang inside the room.  
  
Sydney eyed Kaiba angrily,"Cut it out, Seto! I don't exactly blame him for not understanding! Alot has happened! Have atleast a slight bit of compassion!"  
  
Kaiba's laughter twindled slightly,"I'm not just laughing at him Sydney. I'm laughing at the whole idea! This is crazy! I must be dreaming- if not, than I must be insane because I don't believe a damn word of this!"  
  
The room was stunned. Kaiba had suddenly slipped from Seto to Kaiba, as though there were two personalities to choose from. The more sensitive, jealous, loving Seto had suddenly sunk into the cold spiteful Kaiba that everyone recognized and even Sydney didn't know how to react at first.  
  
Sydney's eyes showed hurt at his statement,"Are you..... calling me a liar.....Seto?"  
  
His laughter ceased and his eyes harden once more,"Why shouldn't I call you that? You've been lying to me up until now. Give me one good reason why I should believe you!"  
  
She was sent into silence by the hardened look in his eyes. Joey could see her distress and growled angrily at Kaiba's lack of support in her. After all this, Joey could tell she still loved Kaiba and all he did was shun her away.   
  
Joey hissed angrily at Kaiba,"Why do ya gots to be so harsh for?! Dis was all just a big understandin'!"  
  
Kaiba snorted and rose, locking his gaze in with the blonde,"Listen to me and listen to me good, Wheeler."  
  
Mokuba suddenly raised his head to look at Sydney, who was still in silence and was now fighting a flow of tears. He shifted slightly in his seat than looked back up to his brother. He had been quiet a majority of the conversation and he wasn't too sure what was going on himself. He had about as much idea of what Sydney was than anyone else and her further speech about her necklace made it even more confusing for him.  
  
Kaiba's expression deepened into a scowl as he raised a finger pointing to Sydney,"I loved her, damn it! Past all my hard coldness and selfishness, I fell in love with that woman! I TRUSTED her with everything! My mansion, my reputation, my brother, my own FREAKIN life even! Look at me, Wheeler! You know me better than most of the people in that damn high school and you knew I'd never let myself care for anyone else let alone LOVE anyone else other than Mokuba."  
  
He lowered his hand and kept his gaze locked with Joey's and continued,"I let her into my home, trusted her to take care of Mokuba. I trusted her with everything I had, falling in love with who I THOUGHT she was! I went out of my way to do things for her! Hell, I even slept with her!"  
  
Joey's and Kaiba's eyebrows both shot up when they realized what he had just revealed to the entire room. Kaiba could hear Sydney's sigh of disapproval but raved on without hesitation, ignoring the blush that was working its way up Sydney's cheeks.  
  
"I LOVED her," Kaiba's hands were now fists,"I even SHOWED her, Wheeler! I showed her how I felt about her last night when I returned! Now tell me, WHY IN THE HELL SHOULD I TRUST HER WHEN SHE SENT SOMEONE AFTER ME TO ACHIEVE MY COMPANY FOR HER OWN DAMN SELFISH REASONS AFTER ALL I PUT MYSELF THROUGH FOR HER?!"  
  
Kaiba's chest heaved with the force of his last words as he yelled them into the space separating him from the now, fidgetting blonde. Joey didn't know how to respond to such words and decided not to respond at all. He just averted his gaze and turned his head away and even Sydney knew Kaiba had a strong point in feeling the way he did. Garuza remained unmoved at the brunette's strong confession and burst of emotion. He began to feel himself regret having to follow such obsurd orders to kill the obviously emotionally distraught teen but he had no choice. It was his duty to protect his princess, even if it meant hurting her feelings.  
  
Kaiba let out a deep breath and sighed at everyone's silence,"That's what I thought. I have every right to feel the way I do."  
  
Sydney opened her mouth,"Seto-"  
  
"Don't," He raised a hand to stop her from talking anymore,"I don't need it Sydney. I don't need any of this. Whether this is true or not, you're going to have to do it without me."  
  
"But-"  
  
He growled angrily,"I SAID DON'T!!"  
  
Sydney's eyes began to water again, this time with a stronger force that she could not hold back. Tears streamed down her soft cheeks and Kaiba looked away immediately as soon as he saw the first tear fall. He wasn't going to allow himself to be weak anymore. He'd had enough of it. He wanted his life to return to normal, before he had ever met the girl. He was Kaiba now, not Seto and he was planning to stick with it.  
  
"I'm leaving now," Kaiba stated coldly,"Come on Mokuba."  
  
Sydney suddenly flew forward and grabbed his arm, dropping to her knees in front of him. He looked at her suprised than hardened his gaze at the woman below him.  
  
"Please, Seto!" She cried as the tears continued to stain her flushed cheeks as all eyes fell upon her,"You can't do this! I can't do this without you-"  
  
"You tried to kill me!" Kaiba shouted downward at her as he gritted his teeth angrily,"DAMN IT SYDNEY LET ME GO! This is your own DAMN fault! I'm going to make this perfectly clear to you right now."  
  
Sydney shook her head,"Seto please, no-"  
  
"I never want to see you again."  
  
Her tears continued to flow from her beautiful eyes as Kaiba's cold scowl looked down upon her with no emotion. The room was stunned into silence at the scene that lay before them. Kaiba seemed to have retracted into his cold outshell once more, showing the reason why he was feared as often as he was. He didn't shed a tear or showed a slight twinge of emotion as she clutched onto him, trying to stop him from leaving her. The softer side of Kaiba.......  
  
....was gone.  
  
"Please-"  
  
"Never," Kaiba cut in flatly as he slowly began to move his arm away from her,"Go find some pathetic weakling to prey on. I have MORE IMPORTANT things to do."  
  
She let him pull away from her, his back immediately meeting her gaze as he placed a firm hand upon his brother's arm and began leading him toward the front door. She watched his figure move smoothly, his hands buried deep inside the pockets of his trench coat. She was in shock.   
  
'I have truly lost him,' Her thoughts echoed as the door slammed shut behind and she was left on her knees.  
  
She was partially aware of the firm hands on her arms as Joey and Yugi helped her regain her standing position. She continued to cry silently, her tears of pain and heart ache traveling downward at an increasing pace.  
  
'I can't do this without him..... I need him....'  
  
  
  
"Seto-"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it Mokuba."  
  
"But Seto-"  
  
Mokuba flinched when the door to Kaiba's office slammed in his face. He sighed deeply and turned to look down the hallways of the mansion. He was already missing Sydney and now his brother was barely speaking to him. He knew he had done nothing so he was sure his brother wasn't mad at him. It was probably the fact that he was feeling guilty about his sudden outburst at Joey's.  
  
~"I never want to see you again."~  
  
Mokuba's eyebrows raised in remorse at the remembrance of Sydney's expression at his brother's harsh words. He knew how Kaiba could get- better than anyone in fact, but he could have sworn that Kaiba loved her too, maybe even more so than he even knew. He rubbed the back of his hair frustrated, and slowly began to walk to his room.  
'I wander how Sydney's doing.... she's probably really upset.....why'd Seto have to go and act so mean for?! Now I won't ever see her again...!'  
  
Mokuba hadn't gotten far when a loud crash sounded from the office where his brother was in. He suddenly turned and ran back down the hallway, skidding to a stop outside the door. He placed a hand upon the doorknob and flung the door open, revealing a very distraught scene and causing the door to slam softly against the wall.  
  
Kaiba was standing in the room, a disheveled computer however, lay upon his desk in front of him. It was evident that he had smashed it with his chair, which his hands were still lying upon.   
  
'She toyed with me!' The dark voice in his head spued into his mind.  
  
He was still clutching the chair angrily, his expression blank, than he suddenly lifted it and hoisted it to the right, slamming it into his nearby glass bookcase, shattering the glass and sending his collection of books and picture frames to the floor.  
  
'I love her....' Came the softer side of his mind.  
  
'She LIED to me!' The darker side conflicted as Kaiba's body trembled with anger.  
  
His body heaved but he did not stop there. He raised the chair and swung to the left this time, smashing through a class case containing trophies he had recieved when he was a child.  
  
'She explained herself....'  
  
'She tried to KILL me!'  
  
'I made love to her....I still want to...'  
  
'She was after my COMPANY! She didn't love me!'  
  
Not satisfied, he pulled the chair above him and sent it hurling out the window, smashing the glass and recieving a loud breaking noise as the chair hit the ground outside the mansion. Kaiba stood and admired his work and let out a deep sigh. The voices had stopped and left nothing but his own thoughts.  
  
'Damn it... I stil love her...there's no use fighting it....but I'm so angry...she should have told me the truth!'  
  
Mokuba's mouth hung open. What the heck was going?! He had never seen his brother act in such a way before. He was not one to be so violent, especially over a girl. Kaiba suddenly turned slightly, locking eyes with his little brother. Mokuba looked at him in fear, slowly taking steps backward away from him.  
  
"Mokuba-" Kaiba said suprised to see him standing there.  
  
"WWhaat....what's...... happening to you, Seto?" Mokuba stopped him from speaking any further.  
  
Kaiba raised his hands to his head and shook it,"I don't know! I just don't know!"  
  
Mokuba continued to backpedal out into the hallway as he looked at his brother in fear.  
  
Kaiba lowered his hands suddenly when he noticed his movement,"No, Mokuba! Don't be scared, I'm fine."  
  
He reached for his brother but Mokuba suddenly turned and ran, streaking down the hallway and rushing into his room. Kaiba didn't need to know where he was going but was graced with the loud slamming of a door.  
  
"Damn it!" He brought his fist against the doorway of his office.  
  
'Now I'm REALLY beginning to worry myself!'  
  
  
  
  
"Sydney?"  
  
She sat alone in Joey's room, her dress gathered around her as she clutched onto her knees as tears continued to slide down her delicate face. She had fleed into here, wanting be alone and had instructed Garuza to not let anyone in. She knew he didn't listen, for Joey approached her and leaned into her slightly as she sniffled.  
  
"Sydney?" He repeated.  
  
"Leave...me.... alone...."  
  
Joey's eyebrows raised,"Come on, I know ya hurtin' but-"  
  
Sydney suddenly grabbed Joey by the collar of his jacket and brought him to her face, placing her hands upon his shoulders and forcing a hot open mouthed kiss upon his lips. Joey flared about than pushed himself away, his face full of shock and surprise.  
  
"Sydney? What the hell?!"  
  
She continued to cry but grabbed for his hand,"Joey! I can't do this alone! What am I gonna do?!"  
  
Joey's expression remained the same,"I don't know but why the HECK did ya kiss me?!!"  
  
"I don't know!" She cried, clutching onto her knees again,"I'm so confused right now!  
  
Joey let out a deep sigh and tried to calm his beating heart. He had actually felt his heart jump up his throat when she kissed him but this wasn't the time to awaken old feelings. She loved Kaiba and he wasn't going to sway her from him. Kaiba needed a girl like her anyway- Joey was really beginning to like the softer side of him that she caused to open up, but by the way he had spoken earlier before he left, Joey doubted that he'd see the nicer side any time soon.  
  
"It's okay Sydney," Joey said lifting his hand from her hold and placing it upon her shoulder,"Ya just lookin' for comfort. Sorry I can't give it, but I'll stay with ya if ya want."  
  
"Thank you, Joey."  
  
"No problem," He said with a smile,"But uhhh...."  
  
Sydney could tell he was still curious about some things. She realized that she hadn't fully explained things to him and knew he was probably still confused about her true identity.  
  
"Joey, its okay," She reassured him,"I will fully explain everything to you now."  
  
"Are ya sure? I mean if ya don't want ta-"  
  
"No," Sydney said stopping him and tugging him to sit beside her,"I will tell you everything. I will start from the beginning, okay?"  
  
Joey nodded and she let out a deep sigh, readying herself to finally unlock the history of her past.  
  
"I was born in Southern Egypt, exactly three thousand and twenty two years ago in a small town called, Virtue," She paused as Joey's mouth hung open suddenly at the revealing of her true age than closed, not stopping her from continuing,"My father, as you know, was a pharoah of Southern Egypt and kept close ties with the pharoah in Yugi's millenium item or Yami as he's called. He was a young pharoah, many looked down upon it but he was a noble and strong leader. My father admired him and soon the two joined a strong alliance between them. I was the oldest daughter of my family and my brother was coming of age. My father was getting older and he knew it would soon be time for him to pass on the dynasty."  
  
Joey blinked,"So dat's how ya know Yami."  
  
Sydney nodded and continued onward,"It was more than that, Joey. My father frequently visited Yami's kingdom and in turn, I fell in love with him."  
  
She watched as his eyes widened in surprise at her words. He sat there silently than raised a hand to ruffle the back of his tuft of blonde locks.  
  
"So you and Yami, huh?"  
  
"My father didn't know of this though, for I was young at the time and he wouldn't have approved. Yami was a couple years my elder and it would have been seen as lechery. Me and Yami kept the affair very silent- only those closest to us knew. He told his best knights and I told my older brother and Garuza. We had planned to wait until I had reached my eighteenth birthday before letting everyone know of our affair. I'm afraid it was soon after than that my father fell sickly- I wanted to tell him about Yami and I but I knew it would only make him worry.  
  
A war was going on during this time that involved Southern Egypt and my brother left to aid in commanding the armies my father had sent. It was a couple months later that I found out that he had been murdered. My father feared for my safety and sent me and my sisters to Yami immediately. After he had been told what had occured, he had told me that one of my father's men had done it. I was confused on this, for I didn't think my father's men would turn on him so easily but Yami assured me this was true. He had told me that he had seen my father's first knight, Tskusa, one evening consulting with a mercinary that he knew was famous for assassination."  
  
"Why didn't Yami just tell ya dad about it?"  
  
"He didn't want my father to sway his trust," Sydney explained,"If Yami had told him, my father would have thought he was after his throne. My father was a very stubborn man and wouldn't have believed a word of it."  
  
"So than what 'appened?"  
  
"I remained with in Yami's kingdom for some time until the war dwindled down," She said loosening her hold on her knees,"Secretly, Yami was sending his men out for Tskusa. He was planning on forcing him to confess his true intentions but before that was accomplished, my father died."  
  
Silence filled the room suddenly and Joey didn't push the story any farther.  
  
"After than....." Sydney suddenly said, beginning again after a couple mintues of silence,"I recieved a copy of my father's will. He asked me to take the crown for I was the oldest of my sisters. I knew I wasn't fit to be pharoah, so I did the next best thing."  
  
"Ya gave it ta Yami," Joey said softly and slowly.  
  
She nodded and smiled slightly,"Yes, yes I did. I knew my father would understand, Yami was a very noble man and my father loved him as though he were his own son. Unfortunately, it was a couple months later that the affair between me and Yami ended."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Many reasons," She said, her smile slowly fading,"I just couldn't be the type of woman he wanted me to become. So we parted, but I still love him to this day. Than-"   
  
She stopped to furrow her brow before continuing again,"A month went by and there were several assassinations attempts against both me and Yami. I still had claim to my father's dynasty and still held many of my father's riches and Yami held the biggest one of all- the crown. It was one day when things proved themselves true about Tskusa. I had been at Yami's kingdom, attending a ceremony when he tried to kill me when I was in the bathing room. Yami was furious and had sent him to the shadow realm.  
  
I had no idea Yami contained such power- I was amazed and frightened by him at the same time. He felt as though he could never look at me again due to the change him. He had told me he had found power through a mystical item and that no one would hurt me again. Peace came and went- as war always creeps its way upon Egypt and another uprise came through against Yami. This time, a priest named Seto."  
"HUH?!" Joey exclaimed in surprise,"Ain't that Kaiba's first name?"  
  
"Indeed it is," Sydney said lowering her knees and letting her legs hang off the bed,"Kaiba is a descendent of Seto. This priest however, was very much more arrogant, cold and greedy for power. I'm afraid the Seto today is nothing compared to the one of my time. The evolution of Duel Monsters occured during this time and a constant struggle forced back and forth between Seto and Yami. I, however, watched from the outside looking in. Until I achieved this."  
  
She raised the necklace upon her neck and than let it drop again,"When I had first acquired this, I had no real use for it. It was merely a token of remembrance of my father, but during the struggle between Yami and Seto, I had realized its full potential."  
  
Joey's eyebrows raised slightly,"Dat's right, ya never told me how ya came here."  
  
Sydney smiled at him,"Well, you'll know now. I had gotten myself caught up in a personal fight between Yami and Seto due to my own arrogance and hoped for a way to keep Yami safe. After all, I still loved him and he was pharoah. If Egypt were to fall in Seto's hands, I can only imagine the devastation he would have caused. I clung onto the necklace, thinking about what my father would do at such a time and it suddenly began to glow like crazy. I hadn't known what I had done and realized that Yami's item was glowing as well. The room had filled with such a strong burst of light that I was blinded for several moments. When I was finally able to see again, Seto was gone and Yami was staring downward at his puzzle in bewilderment. I was glad that the worst was over and clutched onto the necklace like I was going to die if I lost it.   
  
Peace followed Egypt after than, and Yami of course, continued to rule Egypt with great wisdom. I however, never got to witness any of this. I had been visited in my room one night by a force not long after Seto was vanquished. I had been promoted to be an ordinant for the gods, a spirit that kept world order from being disturbed. I pondered the idea for several moments and had accepted the offer. I, however, never got to say goodbye to Yami. I have not seen him since the last day I was at his kingdom. I've been watching the world for many centuries now and travel constantly between worlds. I can be in each world simultaneously but not for long. My power is limited in my other form than in this one and I can only remain in this world for an equivalent of a few months. I use my necklace to constantly move between worlds and like you already know, Joey, I'm here to find Tskusa."  
  
Joey nodded, expressing himself from letting his mouth hang open in awe,"So what's dis guy doin' here?"  
  
"He's after Yami," She told him,"Over time, Yami's power has laid dormant but this in turn, increases his power due to the millenium pizzle ensealment. Tskusa wants to use this power to release him into a definite form into this world so he can reclaim what he claims is his."  
  
"He doesn't sound too friendly."  
  
Sydney laughed slightly,"No, he's far from friendly. I had actually hoped to have everyone's help."  
  
Joey watched her face fall in sadness,"What's wrong?"  
  
"I never intended to fall in love with Seto," Sydney breathed uneasily,"The man was so callous and cold. I only wanted to use his company to lure Tskusa from his hiding by using him as bait. He was the descendent of the priest and I had thought it was a way of punishing his dynasty but after I had spent so much time with him..."  
  
"Ya couldn't do it?"  
  
She nodded,"No, I couldn't. I love that man, Joey. It so much different than the way I felt about Yami- it's so much stronger than that. Those couple months when I thought he was dead- I was really grieving. I had no idea Garuza had been ordered to kill him by the High Ordinant. I was going crazy at the thought of him not coming back. Everything just got out of hand and the more I tried to explain it to Seto, the more unbelievable it sounded. I didn't know what to tell him- I just made up stories and lies, anything to make him stay."  
  
"I bet if ya tell him everythin' ya told me now," Joey told her with a smile,"He'd understand."  
  
Sydney shook her head,"He's far from understanding now, Joey. I should have been straight with him in the beginning. He thinks I'm a murderer but I am far from that. I know it all looked horrible at the time....I could never hurt him- even if I tried to I'd never be able to hurt him. I love him too much to."  
  
She looked up to see the softness in Joey's eyes. The look he gave her was of affection, remorse and compassion. Sydney had never seen so much emotion in just one look before and shifted nervously under his gaze.  
  
"Ya just don't know how special ya are," Joey said with a grin,"Yer the only one to tear down dat stupid guise Kaiba puts on, ya know? He needs a girl like you. I've even told the creep the very same thing earlier today. He knows it too, he just needs ta think about things, but he'll come around."  
  
"I hope so," Sydney whispered softly as Joey placed a hand reassuringly on her shoulder,"He doesn't know it, but he's got powers too."  
  
Joey's eyebrows rose,"What do ya mean?"  
  
"Seto is a descendent of the priest," Sydney repeated as she did before,"His power isn't as great as Yami's but it's enough to lure Tskusa in."  
  
"What power does Kaiba have?" Joey asked eagerly.  
  
Sydney tilted her head slightly,"The priest was very skilled in many areas and Kaiba had gained them. He's very smart and intelligent, he picks things up faster than others do and..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
  
  
Okay guys, that ends chapter thirteen. I know, cliffhangers, cliffhangers, but seriously, I didn't know what power to give him so...lol.... guess I'll find out after I think about it some more. I just wanted to ask if this chapter helps tie up the storyline so review and let me know if this explanation of Sydney's past eased up all the confusion from earlier. Well I'll try and update as soon as I can guys so... until next time!   
  
Ja na, minna! (translation: See yah everybody!)  
  
~Garden Goddess~ 


	14. Yami and Sydney Reunite

Hey guys, GG here as usual....whewwww this story gives me such a headache sometimes. Where do I come up with these things anyhow? Sheeeesh.... anyways, on with the show!   
Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
Chapter Fourteen: Yami and Sydney Reunite  
"Ya drivin' me nuts here, Sydney!" Joey suddenly cried out,"Just say it already!"  
  
Sydney sweatdropped,"Okay, okay."  
  
Joey finally relaxed and eased back into his comfortable position.  
  
"Kaiba has the power to decifer any documents in any native language and recieve premonitions about the future," Sydney revealed as Joey gave her a funny look. Sydney returned the look once she spoke and he looked at her disappointed.  
  
"Dat's all?"  
  
"You don't seem to grasp the concept I see," She said slightly irritated,"This power allows him to translate anything from ancient scriptures to foreign languages. He'd also be able to see future events before they happen, such as where Tskusa's hiding place for his mystical items. By being able to do this, he can get his hands on anything from power spells to chambers filled with mystical items..."  
  
"Ohh," Joey noted,"I get it! Kaiba may not got strong powers but he's got the power ta go get it."  
  
"Exactly," Sydney said with a smile,"Tskusa would definitely use him to his advantage. He'd get his hands on ancient scriptures and acquire more power, but he doesn't know of Kaiba's power and niether does Kaiba or otherwise he would have believed me."  
  
"Mannnn," Joey breathed,"A power hungry Kaiba? I could only imagine what dat would be like!"  
  
"I think he's got more self control than that," She responded,"But he will definitely realize of his power soon and there's no doubt that he'll come to me not knowing how to control it."  
  
"Huh? What do ya mean? How wouldn't he be able ta control a dinky power like dat?"  
  
Sydney's eyebrow twitched slightly,"Are you joking?! Once he finds out about the power, everything will look all jumbled up and he'll get one hell of a headache from the rush. He's got to learn how to turn it off and on. Power like that can drive a normal man to insanity."  
  
Joey couldn't help but laugh at her comment,"Are ya kiddin'?! Kaiba's way past insanity by now!"  
  
"Joey!" Sydney fumed.  
  
"What?!"  
  
  
  
Outside Joey's door, not known to them, a shorter figure stood, aimlessly touching the millenium item that hung around his neck. His eyebrows were raised in curiousity and concern as he held a conversation in his mind.  
  
"Is that true?" Yugi spoke to the pharoah inside his soul room.   
  
The pharoah lowered his head slightly, covering his gaze from his shorter counterpart,"Indeed it is. After listening in on this conversation, I remember everything now."  
  
Yugi looked at the pharoah strangely,"You didn't tell me you weren't orginally the pharoah of only the Northern part of Egypt, Yami."  
  
"I did not know," The pharoah told the boy,"I have little memory of my past, Yugi, but remembering the affair I held with Sydney is not a memory I chose to remember first. This holds some strong conflicts for her love of Kaiba."  
  
Yugi watched his taller self cross his arms as he lost himself in deep thought,"She said he's coming after you. We have to stop him Yami!"  
  
Yami nodded even though he was indulged with thought,"Yes. If we combine our power with Sydney's than we should be able to seal him permanately into the shadow realm."  
  
"What about Kaiba?"  
  
Yami's eyebrow rose,"Yes, that is right. We need to find him as soon as possible before he realizes he has powers or otherwise, this situation will worsen."  
  
Yugi nodded in agreement and found himself standing outside Joey's door again, this time the door was open and Joey was waving a hand in front of his face as Sydney watched. Yugi broke into a nervous grin and rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"Hey guys..."  
  
Joey fell over as Sydney sweatdropped. This wasn't the first occasion Joey had witnessed this but to Sydney, it looked unbelievably strange. He just seemed to gaze off into space, as though there was no world around him. Joey slowly began to rise off the floor, dusting himself off as Yugi continued to grin nervously. Sydney gave the boy a slight smile.  
  
"You were talking to Yami, weren't you?" Sydney assumed as her gaze pierced Yugi's.  
  
Both Yugi and Yami responded to the question. Yugi nodded as his Yami inside raised his eyebrows in nervousness. Sydney took a step forward and placed her hands on either side of Yugi's face, looking into his eyes as though she were looking straight into the soul room at Yami. Yami, on the inside, sweatdropped nervously as she did this.  
  
"Get out here Yami," Sydney said firmly,"We need to talk."  
  
Yugi sweatdropped,"Uh... Sydney, is this really necessary?"  
  
"Yes it is," She said firmly again, her hands pressing harder against Yugi's cheeks, "Yami we have to talk about what's going on. Get out here."  
  
She waited and Yugi still stood before her. It was obvious Yami was hesitant to come out as much as she was hesitant in requesting him to but there were more serious things to worry about and she NEEDED to talk with him.  
  
She frowned, "Stop being such a wuss and show yourself. Don't make me get mad at you and force you out!"  
  
Joey's eyebrows raised in curiousity, wondering if Yami would really come out on her command. He watched as light engulfed Yugi and Yami appeared before Sydney, her hands still upon either side of his face, except this time it was not Yugi's. Joey noticed that Yami was indeed taller than Yugi, and held a thinner more muscled physique. He watched Sydney's body sway slightly at his appearance before her and wondered about what she was thinking.  
  
Yami slowly removed her hands and looked into her face calmly,"Hello Sydney."  
  
  
  
  
Kaiba paced back and forth aimlessly. He had been pacing outside Mokuba's door for the last two hours, trying everything he could possibly think of to get the young child to come out from hiding. He knew he had frightened him and now he was paying the price. His own brother was afraid of him.  
  
He placed a hand upon the door,"Mokuba! Let me in, please."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Mokuba, I'm sorry I frightened you, I just-"  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
Kaiba's brow raised at his brother's sudden command and he frowned angrily,"Mokuba! You know I would do nothing to hurt you, now open the door!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Kaiba sighed and raised a hand to his forehead. Now he was yelling at his brother. What the heck was happening to him? Just moments ago he had been almost willing to forgive Sydney for what she had done, than had gotten so angry he had broken things off with her and than he had a nervous breakdown, trashing everything valuable that he had in his office.  
  
He was losing it- he was going insane. All over some woman who didn't even really exist in this world. She was royalty from god knows how long ago and he had almost fallen for it. Kaiba sighed again and allowed himself to lean against Mokuba's door.  
  
"Mokuba, I'm sorry," Kaiba said soothingly through the door,"I know I haven't been myself lately. What happened between me and Sydney has got me going crazy. I know you know how I feel about her- I love her. Anyone back in that room knew it but I just can't keep thinking about what she had intended to do all along. I couldn't let her just take my company out from underneath me."  
  
Kaiba paused to let out a deep breath before continuing onward,"You're my little brother and I have to protect you. I promised that when we were younger and I intend to keep my promise. I didn't know if she was planning on hurting you as well as she hurt me. I can't trust someone who played me for a fool."  
  
Mokuba's gruff response bled through the smooth wood,"She didn't want to do that to you, Seto! She had to!"  
  
Kaiba's eyes shut tight at the caustic tone,"I'm sorry."  
  
Hearing no response, Kaiba turned and headed back down the hallway to his office. He turned to look into the doorway, seeing the broken glass and snapped wood of his desk. He lowered his head slightly, trying to find reason within himself. He needed to stop all this anger or it would end up truly causing him to go insane. His heart knew he loved her and nothing would every change that, but it seemed his mind thought other wise.  
  
"Seto?"  
  
Kaiba turned to see Mokuba's figure looking at him from the hallway ahead of him. Kaiba raised his eyebrows and took a step forward to speak to him but suddenly froze in mid step. A hand raised to his head, than another, than he suddenly collapsed to his knees. His mind was overflowing with images, strong vibrant images and his thoughts were lost as he let out a soft yet audible gasp.  
  
"Seto?!"  
  
He was unaware of his brother's figure hovering over him. Kaiba writhed and felt another wave as sudden images of scrolls, writings on walls and images of men worshipping flashed past his eyes. He suddenly felt pain, jolting through his mind and through the course of his body. He suddenly began to yell his agony as he felt the images overwhelm him, as though they were swallowing him whole.   
  
"Seto?! Are you okay? Seto!"  
  
He shut his eyes tightly, trying his best to erase the memories, trying to stop the constant jolts of pain rippling through his limps and than through his mind. Mokuba reached for him, grabbing his arm, trying to figure what caused the sudden response of pain and watched as Kaiba continued to yell as he broke into a sweat.  
  
Kaiba was trying his best to stop whatever had its hold on his mind. The images that flood through him now were one of a man, someone he didn't recognize, murdering man after man. The images sped along as fast as they first came, leaving a jolting pain in Kaiba's mind. He was growing angry and finally balled his fists, slamming his fists down into the carpeted floor.  
  
"Stop it!" He bellowed as the images continued to fly past his eyes.  
  
Mokuba backed away suddenly, his face full of fright as his brother fought against the hold on him.  
  
"Stop this!" Kaiba shouted again as more images of murder, of high ranked men being murdered by a cloaked figure in darkness.  
  
"I SAID STOP IT!"  
  
He suddenly felt the images pull out of him, as though the process were running in reverse. Faster than they had come, the images flew past him, than disappeared all together leaving Kaiba to gasp for air, covered in sweat on the floor of the hallway. He felt as though he had run across the country, his lungs burning, trying to achieve air.  
  
"S-seto?"  
  
Kaiba felt himself being drawn into darkness as his body felt the impact the images had produced. His eyes fluttered shut and his body collapsed onto the floor. His body lay limp, his trenchcoat twisted along his still figure. Mokuba's face was now put into shock and surprise.  
  
'Please don't be dead!' Mokuba's thoughts shouted, tears forming on the child's face as he gripped onto his brother's shoulders, 'Please wake up!'  
  
"SETO! Wake up, please! Wake up!"  
  
  
"It's been a long time, Yami," Sydney said softly as she felt herself remembering how strongly she had felt for the young pharoah,"You haven't changed I see."  
  
Yami forced a smile,"Maybe not but I see you have. You've matured into quite a beautiful woman and important as I hear. You're an Ordinant, correct?"  
  
Joey's eyes cast between the two as they exchanged conversation. He had suddenly felt out of place and slowly began to retreat back into his room, slowly closing the door behind them and leaving them to the privacy of the hallway. He decided it'd be a good time for him to sleep anyway, considering by the way Sydney had talked earlier that he'd be stripped of sleep for awhile and he wanted to be well rested.  
  
Sydney nodded,"Yes, I am. How have you-Yami, quit the small talk."  
  
He grinned as she suddenly faultered and picked up a serious tone,"Is it that obvious?"  
  
"Unbelievably," She quipped,"I assume you over heard everything I told Joey about Tskusa. You have to be careful. I can't seal the shadow realm without your help and if he steal the milleniums puzzle, than I'll be forced in having to submit myself to him- and you know what happens when our powers combine."  
  
Yami didn't reply but simply nodded in response. He finally allowed himself to let his eyes cast down over her slender figure and than up again. She was indeed beautiful but he never remembered her to be THIS beautiful. Sydney felt herself begin to breath faster under his scrutiny and raised her eyes as his gaze traveled upward to meet her own.  
  
"Stop looking at me like that, Yami," Sydney breathed trying to catch her breath, which had decided to leave her when his deep eyes met her own,"We ended this for very strong reasons, remember?"  
  
Yami took a step toward her, not responding and she took a step back. He took another step, this time, Sydney stood still and watched him approach her. He was still attractive to her- she knew she'd always think that way about him, but her heart belonged to someone else at the moment.  
  
"What are you doing?" She gasped when she found herself amongst the young pharoah's embrace,"Yami let me go. Can't Yugi see what you're doing also?"  
  
"Yes," Yami said into her ear as he encircled his arm tightly around her slim figure,"But he knows the story as well, Sydney. He would never criticize what I'm about to do."  
  
Her breath caught once more,"About to do?"  
  
He lowered his lips, descending them down onto her soft parted ones but felt her place two hands upon his shoulders, stopping his advance. He stared straight into her gaze and watched as she turned his head slightly with one hand and pressed a soft kiss upon his cheek. Yami was disappointed and quickly moved his head to meet her lips just before she pulled back again, catching her in a hot passionate kiss. Sydney was startled at first and lost her mind for a second than pulled back immediately, her heart reacting and her mind being filled with Kaiba's image. Yami looked hurt but Sydney removed herself from his hold anyway, her heart screaming at the conflicting loves she held.  
  
"No," She said gently yet firmly,"You know my heart belongs to Seto, Yami. Don't make me remember what we had, it's not fair to him or you."  
  
Yami averted his gaze and bowed his head to cover his eyes,"Forgive me."  
  
Sydney placed her hands upon his arms,"It's alright, but I want you to be careful ok? I still love you as much as I did back then."  
  
Yami raised his eyes,"And I feel the same."  
  
"Than love for me as a brother would for a sister, Yami," Sydney said encasing him in a hug,"I need someone to love me and hold me. I'm dying inside, and I can't stand hurting the ones I love."  
  
Yami let out a deep satisfied sigh and placed a gentle hand on her back and his other arm around her body. He tilted his head against hers and let out a deep male growl.  
  
"I will do as you ask," He told her softly,"I will continue to love you, as though you were my sister, but I cannot guarantee that it will stay that way. I cannot bare to see you and Kaiba together."  
  
Sydney buried her face into his chest,"I'm sorry, but I love him, Yami. I have never loved a man as I love Seto. I love him so much it hurts just to be with him."  
  
Yami smiled and brushed hair from her face,"Than I wish you well."  
  
Suddenly Joey's door burst open,"GUYS!!"  
  
The two quickly separated and stared at the hysterical blonde.  
  
"Joey what is it?" Sydney said, rather annoyed that he didn't even bother to look before he swung the door open. He could have hurt one of them if they had been standing in front of it.  
  
"Mokuba just called me," Joey said suddenly realizing he still held his phone even though he had hung up, "He said Kaiba passed out at the mansion and won't wake up!"  
  
Yami turned to Sydney to see her face fall and he placed a hand upon her shoulder.  
  
"Let's go, he could be hurt," He said firmly, walking past her and heading toward the stairs.  
  
Sydney followed him from behind, realizing he was doing this for her, not on his own accord. The two were rivals and nothing more. 


	15. The Midnight Torch

Hey everybody- GG here! Yeah yeah yeah- the last chapter was kinda, I'm not sure, (thinks for a second before finding the right word) pathetic? Ney or yah? I thought it was one of the less popular chapters I have ever written, almost as bad as the first part of the story of sydney...lol... I'm not sure but the chapter did not come out the way I had wanted it to but regardless of that, the story must press onward! Oh and I considered some things about this story....1- the length. I've decided to lengthen the number of chapters I am going to include because there's no way I will be finished by 20.... 2- I need to add more than the three characters I'm focusing on now. I will include more characters- including some of my own... but you will all have to wait to see! So on with the show! Please, Read and Review!  
Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
Chapter Fifteen: The Midnight Torch  
  
Kaiba stirred and Sydney raised her brows as the young brunette groaned in his sleep. She sighed heavily, knowing that it'd take time for him to finally wake from his troubled sleep. She lowered her hands into the basin of water she had gotten Mokuba to fill and pulled out a drenched cloth, squeezing the excess water from it and carefully placing the cloth along her lover's brow. He occasionally let out muffled groans and spoke a slurr of nonsense words but that had been all.  
  
She leaned back on her heels and studied the man that lay upon the couch. She had fallen so deeply in love with this cold, caustic ego maniac and yet, she still held the deepest affections for the young pharoah she contained history with. She and Yami had too, professed their love for one another, when she had finally gained her eighteenth year and was sure she was ready for such intimacy. It had been beautiful, like she had hoped it would be, but than she had been with Kaiba and it had been much more than just beautiful.   
  
It had been perfect.  
  
The way his body had molded into hers had been almost- frightening. It had felt as though their bodies had been made for eachother, perfectly sculpted to fit together, as though god had claimed them to be soul mates even though the obvious obstacle kept them apart. She sighed and leaned forward, placing a kiss upon the sleeping figure's lips, recieving no response. He had been this way for a little over three hours and it continued to worry her the more she thought about it.  
  
"Sydney...."  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the moan that left his lips. Did he just say her name? She turned her head to look at his face and realized he was still deep in the prongs of sleep. His face contorted slightly and he let out another groan, this one more throaty and deep.  
  
"Don't...leave..me..."  
  
Sydney took his hand into hers as he continued to mumble in his sleep. She raised it to touch her face as he continued to whisper her name. He didn't need to tell her - by the way he said her name, Sydney knew he still loved her as much as she still loved him. He was only angry with her and it must have finally gotten to him.  
  
"Uhhhh...."  
  
Sydney watched as the hand she was holding suddenly turned over and grabbed her wrist. She yelped and fell back onto her behind as Kaiba's eyes snapped open and he sat up, his free hand gripping his forehead. The cloth fell onto his lap and he let go of her wrist to pick it up, turning his head to notice her presence. He eyed her rather oddly, showing no indication if he was still angry or finally ready to forgive her.   
  
Sydney slowly sighed and sat on her knees again, this time she lifted a hand to his forehead as he continued to eye her wearily.  
  
"No fever....." She noted outloud to him.  
  
She opened his right eye wide to examine it,"No signs of shock or fatigue."  
  
Kaiba just let her touch him and watched her recoil after her examination. She slumped down into her seated position and simply stared at him in the same fashion he was staring at her.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Kaiba continued to stare at her.  
  
She frowned and looked away from him,"I assume you either passed out from exhaustion or lack of sleep. I don't know which but you gave Mokuba quite a scare. The poor child was in tears when we got here."  
  
He was about to say something but picked up the key word in her last words,"We?"  
  
She faced him again and slowly stood, taking the cloth from his hands and placing it back into the basin beside him on the coffee table. He watched her move gracefully as she sat down once again in front of him.  
  
"Yes, we. Both Joey and Yugi are here. Mokuba called us as soon as he saw you collapse."  
  
"I see," He responded slowly, still staring at her,"I assume you just let them in here."  
  
"Yes, yes I did," She said steadily as he continued to eye her,"Why do you keep looking at me like that?"  
  
He shrugged,"I had alot of things to think about when I was out."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"You," He said without hesitation as he took her hand suddenly and brought her up onto the couch and onto her lap. The action not only surprised her but shocked her. He placed a soft light feather kiss upon her forehead and held both sides of her face with his hands as her eyes watched him do so. He leaned his forehead against hers as she shifted slightly against him and let his hands wander down to her waist.  
  
"I've never felt this way before," He confessed,"I can honestly say I've never loved anyone before besides Mokuba."  
  
She didn't fight him as he touched her but responded by placing her arms around his neck as he continued to let their foreheads touch as he talked.  
  
"It seriously scared me to feel this way," Kaiba whispered to her as his lips grazed over her cheek,"I love you Sydney but I couldn't deal with having to be soft. I'm not a soft man and we both know that."  
  
"People change...Seto.."  
  
He placed a finger upon her lips before she could speak again,"Please, let me speak."  
  
She nodded and He let his finger drop from her mouth and return to the softness of her sides.  
  
"I will probably never turn soft," He told her with strong stubborness,"I can't change the way that I am. I have been this way for years. I will never be able to get along with Yugi and his friends, or be able to express to you how much I love you as often as you would like. But I can say that you are one of the few weaknesses I have. You've filled the void that I always knew existed but refused to recognize. I can't be the type of man you want me to be. I can't speak romantically or be able to touch you like this all the time. I'm not a sensitive man, Sydney, but please tell me you understand that."  
  
She blinked and than shook her head with a slight laugh,"I understand- I've always have. I'm not blind Seto, I know how you can be. I know this is as much as you can give me and that's why I love these moments. I love you and I don't care how cold you turn- as long as you still love me in return."  
  
Kaiba let out a satisfied sigh as she suddenly turned her head to nuzzle his ear with her mouth. She always knew how to comfort him. Regardless of his colder half, she still loved him none the less- maybe even more. He buried his hands into her hair when she left his ear and slid her hands down to pull his shirt up to plant kisses against his chest. He groaned loudly than realized that if she kept this up, he'd likely take her where they were sitting and he couldn't do that knowing that there were others in his home. He reluctantly and gently pushed her away and pulled her up to his level again.  
  
"I have to tell you something," Kaiba breathed as she looked at him curiously,"I didn't pass out from exhaustion."  
  
"Than from what?"  
  
"I kept seeing all these-"  
  
"Images?" She put in as Kaiba's face contorted in disbelief.  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
Sydney slowly drew back and stood again, looking down at him as he watched her closely, his eyes drifting down so often to the soft curves of her slender body.  
  
"I knew you'd eventually find out," She replied as she turned her head toward the other room.  
  
"Yugi, Joey!" She called as Kaiba continued to study her,"He's awake!"  
  
It only took a couple moments before they both arrived in the room, their eyes shifting to the figure seated on the couch. He was definitely awake because the scowl he held was unable to be possessed by someone asleep.  
  
Sydney looked to see Kaiba's unsatisfied face and poked his nose suddenly,"Be civil."  
  
His eyebrows rose than fell suddenly and he pushed her hand away,"I am being civil."  
  
Yugi's eyebrows rose and he looked to Sydney,"Yami keeps tugging at me, Sydney. I think he wants to talk to Kaiba."  
  
Kaiba looked at Yugi strangely,"Yami? Who the heck is that? And he's what? Tugging at you?"  
  
Sydney placed a hand on Kaiba's shoulder to silence his questions and looked to Yugi,"It's okay. Let him."  
  
Yugi nodded and Kaiba's eyes widened as light engulfed Yugi than a much more taller, slimmed version of Yugi stood before him. He knew he acted more confident during duels but he never REALLY studied his appearance before, during or after a duel. He had been completely oblivous, but now he could see the differences. There was definitely two different Yugis.  
  
Yami lifted his head and immediately caught the sight of Sydney's hand upon Kaiba's shoulder. Sydney knew what he was looking at and removed her hand slowly, seating herself beside the brunette as he eyed them both wearily.  
  
'So they truly are together,' Yami's thoughts whirled,'I don't believe it.'  
  
"Kaiba was just telling me he was seeing images," Sydney ripped him from his thoughts, and she turned to Kaiba,"What you were seeing was a peek at your power, Seto."  
  
"What?" Kaiba asked her in a mocked voice,"Power? You're joking right?"  
  
Sydney's eyebrows lowered into a frown,"Far from it, Seto. What you were experiencing was a premonition."  
  
"Like a vision of the future?"  
  
She nodded at him,"The future indeed. So tell us, what did you see?"  
  
Kaiba's eyes drifted down to his lap as he tried to remember,"There were alot of images I was seeing. I saw a man, dressed in black killing men after men, than a group of religious people worshipping him, than a shrewd of locations....it went so fast.. I can't remember it all."  
  
Yami's eyes drifted to over his figure,"This power can be very dangerous Kaiba. Since you are not used to such power, you're body will go through terrible amounts of pain."  
  
Kaiba's eyes snapped upward and he hissed,"Like you care.."  
  
"Seto.." Sydney trailed from behind him, her hand placing itself in the crook of his elbow on his arm. He raised a hand, placing it on top of hers and relaxed immediately. He had no idea her touch could do this to him, but he didn't care- his temper needed to be controlled. Both Yami and Joey took note of his sudden relaxed state and exchanged glances.  
  
Kaiba looked away from Yami and snorted,"Than what do you suggest I do than?"  
  
Joey slowly came to join Yami's side,"We were talkin' it ova before. We thought maybe if ya stay wit me and Tea, we can keep a close eye on ya while Yami and Sydney go afta that Tskusa guy."  
  
Sydney was the one to protest this time,"We can't leave him here!"  
  
Yami's brow furrowed,"But-"  
  
She rose and raised a hand to Yami's face, pressing a finger to his nose,"You're forgetting.... Seto can not only see visions but he can read the scriptures. You know as well as I do that he needs to come along with us."  
  
Yami raised his hands in defense,"I'm sorry. It must have slipped my mind."  
  
Her eyebrow twitched slightly,"This is not the time to be jealous, Yami!"  
  
"Jealous?" The boys all said in unison as Sydney lowered her hand and assumed Kaiba's trade mark position. Kaiba smirked at how she stood with her arms crossed, knowing very well that he was the influence of it, but his smirk faded when he rethought about her accusation.  
  
"I'm not jealous, Sydney," Yami told her sternly,"I am doing what you asked. I'm caring for you from afar- including Kaiba as well. He could become injured during our journey."  
  
Her gaze softened and her arms slowly lowered. Kaiba watched her eyes and recognized the look. That's the exact look she gave him! The lightbulb went off and Kaiba knew the two had been lovers- he could tell by the way they were staring at eachother at the very moment. He growled angrily to himself at the thought of Yami being her past affection and she turned her head to see him balling his fists and staring daggers at Yami.  
  
"Seto-"  
  
"So...," Kaiba commented slyly,"When were you planning on telling me about this little love affair, Sydney?"  
  
Sydney placed her hands upon her hips and narrowed her eyes at him,"If you're speaking about my past with Yami, Seto, than I suggest you drop it. I never pushed you to reveal anything about your past experiences, so don't ask about mine."  
  
'Damn it she's right.' Kaiba's mind told him.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Yami looked between the two than settled his gaze upon Kaiba,"Kaiba, you said that you saw a bunch of images of places, did any of them look familar to you?"  
  
All heads turned to Yami than back to Kaiba as the young CEO slowly stood up, his form towering over all of them. He raised a hand to his chin, his face forming a pensive expression.  
  
"Now that I think about it," Kaiba told him,"One of the places looked like the Tavern down the street."  
  
"Tavern?" They all asked and Kaiba shrugged in response.  
  
"You're telling me he's hiding one of his items at a...a...," Sydney blushed at having to say such a nasty thing but it was the truth. Everyone knew what went on in the Tavern that opened only during the middle of the night.  
  
"Whore house?" Kaiba offered as she blushed more.   
  
He liked seeing the rose hue upon her cheeks but was even more surprising was that she was becoming embarassed by such a known fact. It was indeed what Kaiba had called it. The place was filled with prostitutes- a low budget operation that happened only in the darkest hours of the night down the street in the back of the alleyway. Kaiba had never went there, but had passed it many times.  
  
"Well put," Joey said sarcastically,"Ya guys aren't really gonna go there are ya?"  
  
Yami let out a deep troubled sigh,"We have no choice- we need the mystical items in order to vanquish him. It's in the scriptures. 'To seal the gate one must contain all three relics'. Each item is being hidden in three distinct locations and Kaiba is the only one who knows."  
  
Joey nodded and rubbed the back of his neck,"But a place like dat?"  
  
Sydney let out a slight laugh,"Suits him doesn't it, Yami? Tskusa puts one of his relics in a house of prostitution?"  
  
Yami smirked and nodded,"He was always well.... acquainted with the female gender."  
  
Kaiba's eyebrow raised slightly,"Was this guy a pervert or something?"  
  
Sydney waved her hand about,"We'll explain to you on the way. We might as well get this over with as soon as possible. I don't want to have to stay any longer than I have to in THAT place."  
  
Kaiba smirked evily,"You know, they might actually be looking for employment and suggest you apply, Sydney."  
  
Sydney blushed and slapped him hard on his arm, causing him to flinch. He raised a hand, rubbing the area she had slapped as she fumed about his comment. He couldn't help it, but he laughed anyway. He liked seeing her get to so flustered over small things. The only thing he didn't like - was her violent reactions.  
  
'Damn she's strong.'  
  
"Well than," Yami cut in with a grin as Kaiba continued to rub his sore upper arm,"Shall we go?"  
  
Sydney huffed,"If we must."  
  
  
"This place is absolutely filthy."  
  
Kaiba raised his brow,"We haven't even gone inside yet."  
  
Yami raised his gaze to the two walking in front of him and let out a depressed sigh as they continued to talk. His feelings for Sydney were definitely making it hard for him to concentrate on their mission and Kaiba made it worse. They were alot more affectionate around him than he had thought they were originally going to be.  
  
"I don't care," Sydney said to him as she continued to hold onto his arm,"It's still filthy anyway."  
  
"I'm surprised the city council hasn't even shut this place down yet," Kaiba said to no one in particular as they neared the open doors of the house of sin,"You'd think someone would notice this in the middle of the night."  
  
They reached the large building that looked to be about two stories high. It was of a dark brown color with a bright sign that flashed 'The Midnight Torch' in vibrant colors along the top floor. There was a man standing outside the door, his arms crossed. They didn't need to ask who the man was, for they knew it was the security guard. He was large and bulky but his face seemed rather friendly for a man of his stature.  
  
'They need a security guard for this place?' Kaiba said to himself, 'This is truly sickening.'  
  
"Do you think he will let us in?" Sydney asked as she let her hand fall free from Kaiba's arm.  
  
Kaiba smirked,"When he realizes who I am he will."  
  
Yami cocked his eyebrow at his comment and Sydney did the same, but her mouth formed a tight line as well. They walked up to the man and tried to walk through. As they had anticipated, the man rose a hand and haulted them before they reached the inside of the door. He held a hard yet friendly gaze as he examined those that stood in front of him.  
  
"May I see your I.D.'s please?"  
  
Kaiba let his face fall into a scowl,"You don't need to- now step aside."  
  
Sydney and Yami both examined him as he tried to intimidate the man like he had done to others many times before. The man however, just kept his same expression and raised his eyebrow at the brunette's attempt to get past him so easily. It was obvious that the man wasn't going to have it.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that," The man slowly pulled a small clipboard from his back pocket and flipped through a couple sheets,"Give me your name, son."  
  
"Seto Kaiba," Kaiba sneered for emphasis,"And don't call me son. I shouldn't even be standing here wasting my time. I own the damn company down the road from here. Hell, I pay for your freakin' salary and probably-"  
  
"Go ahead in."  
  
All three of them were shocked as the man marked his name on the clipboard in front of him. He than slipped it away into his back pocket and returned to crossing his arms.  
  
"What?" Kaiba asked as though he heard him wrong.  
  
"I said go ahead in," The man replied looking up at the brunette,"Turns out your father paid a hefty amount to help this place get started, young man. I'm surprised you haven't stopped by before - your father was a regular here."  
  
Kaiba's face darkened into anger at his stepfather's disgusting hobby,"My STEP-father was an idiot."  
  
Kaiba said no more as he walked past the man and into the door of the place that his stepfather had supported financially. He didn't bother to look back to see if the other two were following him. He wanted to get in and get the relic and get out as fast as possible. He walked down a thin hallway than stood at the end of the door, noticing that the inside was a deep shade of red.  
  
'Figures...'  
  
His stepfather visited this place often? The thought disgusted him and it disgusted him even more that he would allow his son to have privileges to come into this sinful place. He began to walk into the room, his eyes darting around trying to find anything that looked unusual. He didn't walk far and soon felt a hand upon his chest. He turned slightly see a tall slender blonde smile at him widely.  
  
"Hello there," She said seductively,"So you're Seto Kaiba..."  
  
It was obvious the woman had overheard him outside. Kaiba couldn't help but to let his eyes run over the woman's body, than up to her gaze again. He mentally slapped himself for doing so for now the blonde was leaning into him, pressing her surpine body against the front of him. He could feel the pressure of her large breasts and the touch of her wandering hand as it traveled farther and farther down toward the junction between his legs.  
  
"....you're just as handsome in person.."  
  
Kaiba's mind wondered slightly as she pressed against him but he came crashing into reality. He fought against his sudden weft of desire. He didn't want to have anything to do with a woman who degraded herself for a bit of cash. He loved Sydney and that's all he needed to renew his thoughts.  
  
"I'm not here for service," He replied firmly, slowly removing her from him,"I'm here to inspect."  
  
The woman replied with a bubbly laugh,"Care to inspect me?"  
  
Kaiba's eyebrow raised slightly at her rebuke. Prostitutes sure knew how to reword the conversation. Oddly enough it always returned to the obvious offer of sex she was giving him - and now her hands were touching him again. He frowned and removed them quickly, voicing a growl of obvious disgust. She was sure pushy for a prostitute.  
  
"No," He responded, beginning to walk away,"I don't sleep with sluts."  
  
Luckily he caught sight of Sydney and let out a relieved sigh. Maybe if he kept her on his arm, the women would take him as being involved and they'd stop their advances. He placed a hand upon her shoulder and she shoved it off quickly, spinning to him and raising a hand to slap him.  
  
"Whoa!" Kaiba said raising his arm to intercept,"I'm a good guy!"  
  
She gasped then smiled, letting out a soft satisfied sigh,"Thank goodness! I thought you were another escort. It seems they service women as well as men here. I can't go three steps without some guy hitting on me."  
  
Kiaba grinned,"Can you blame them? Your outfit is very hard to steer clear of. You look as though you were wanting to be serviced, but than again- that's my job."  
  
He tried to work his hands onto her waist to pull her closer but she slapped at his hands disgusted. He smirked and let out a soft laugh. He liked seeing her so frustrated and angry especially when he made suggestive remarks. It made her eyes stand out and the blush across her cheeks made his heart skip.  
  
"You're absolutely disgusting, Seto Kaiba."  
  
He grinned again,"I'm well aware of that. So tell me, where's Yami? Or did you throw him to the wolves?"  
  
"I haven't seen him actually. We walked into together but than we got separated," Sydney told him,"The poor guy's probably chained to a wall already."  
  
Kaiba's face paled at the thought,"Please, spare me here."  
  
"Alright ya big baby," She teased,"We better find him and the relic and get the heck out of here."  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
  
  
  
"How did I even get myself into this?" Yami said aloud as he walked through the room filled with women. They all eyed him hungrily, as though he were an item on a menu at a resturaunt. He could just see Yugi's expression from inside the soul room as he walked through but he was here for a reason and it was far from the objectives of the place.  
  
'Why'd Sydney and Kaiba go and abandon me for? All these women look at me like they're ready to attack.'  
  
He sweatdropped as more women eyed him, licking their lips. He was becoming frightened. He had never been around such provacative behavior - especially involving women. He didn't understand how these women could degrade themselves this way for money. He felt a tug on his arm and turned to see a slender brunette who looked nothing more than his age. He was shocked to see someone the same age as him would actually consider working in a place like this. She smiled at him, a bright warm smile.  
  
"Hello," She said cooly,"Your hair is very attractive.... it suits you well.."  
  
Yami nodded,"Thank you."  
  
He jumped slightly when he felt where her hand was. He was no older than she was and she was certainly acting as a woman with much more experience than he initially had thought. He stepped back from her touch and blushed slightly, raising an arm to keep her at her distance. She looked at him rather confused.  
  
"Do you not find me attractive?"  
  
Yami was flustered,"No miss, that's not it all - I'm just... I'm not here to seek....service....from you.."  
  
The girl's brows touched,"Oh. My apologies."  
  
"Yami!"  
  
He turned his head and let out a relieved sigh when Sydney and Kaiba headed towards them,"Sydney. Kaiba. Thank the heavens!"  
  
Kaiba saw the young woman and grinned,"I see you get your fair share as well, pharoah."  
  
Yami sweatdropped as Kaiba nudged him slightly as Sydney kept her distance from them and the young prostitute. It wasn't long before the girl pressed her attention onto Kaiba.  
  
"Aren't you Seto Kaiba?!" The girl mewed as she placed a hand upon his chest,"I've seen you in so many magazines! You have the most gorgeous eyes!"  
  
Sydney's eyebrow began to twitch but she said nothing. The girl leaned into Kaiba more, her hand now rubbing his chest. Kaiba's eyebrows raised in curiousity. The girl was too young to be in a place like this let alone working here. Her hand suddenly slid downward and touched the wrong area.  
  
"Hey! Get your filthy hand-" Sydney shouted angrily before her plea was muffled.  
  
Yami clamped a hand over her mouth as people turned their heads to her sudden shout. He fought against a thrashing Sydney but managed to get everyone to look away from them.  
  
"What are you even doing in a place like this?" Kaiba said sharply as he removed her hands and giving Sydney a look that instantly dwindled her anger,"You're no older than I am."  
  
The girl leaned into him again, placing her hand upon his chest again,"Why do you think?"  
  
Her hand slid down again and Kaiba caught it before it reached it's destination,"I will ask you nicely to stop touching me."  
  
"Why?" The girl asked hurt,"Don't you find me attractive? Don't you want to touch me?"  
  
She rubbed up against him for emphasis and Kaiba's eyes widened in shock. Sydney's anger flared again and Yami was quick to raise a hand to her mouth and hold her back. He slowly began to pull her away from the scene.  
  
"Let Kaiba handle this," Yami whispered into her ear,"He's obviously up to something. He must be trying to get information."  
  
Sydney's thrashing suddenly stopped and she nodded, allowing Yami to remove his hand. That had to be the explanation to why Kaiba was allowing the girl to touch him the way she was. He wasn't interested in her- he was trying to find out about the relic! She had gotten jealous over nothing. The best way to find out about the relic was to ask someone who worked there and she was around their age - so Kaiba must assume she'd eventually leak out information to him.  
  
'Thank god! I was beginning to worry!'  
  
She turned to watch the scene again, knowing this time that what was going on was merely harmless. Kaiba wouldn't allow himself to be suckered in to this girl's advances- she knew Kaiba too well and he never wanted what he could get so easily.  
  
'He better know what he's doing.' 


	16. The Summer Stone Relic

Special Comment:  
  
((I bet yall saw that one review given by a certain someone that commented on my story that Kaiba belongs with Yami. I will tell you how I reacted.... Let me put it this way, I knocked my head on the foot of my desk I was laughing so hard! I mean, one, Seto Kaiba is NOT homosexual no matter how much some individuals wish, he will never result to turning to the same sex for emotional comfort. ::cringes:: and two, I have free will on this site as much as anyone, meaning I can pair him with anyone I so choose., but man oh man, I was rolling in laughter! I mean, do people actually think Kaiba would suddenly turn to his rival and ::coughs:: seek comfort? I mean just by the way Kaiba speaks on the show you can tell he'd never go for anyone let alone his RIVAL Yami, who he indeed hates by the way but in my story, I change things so you see how he would sway between who he really is, the cold hearted bastard who runs Kaiba Corp and the loving, caring, soft side of him that he lost years ago. So to yall who don't like this story, merely just stop reading it, but please do not result to calling me a shit bastard... ::Laughs hysterically:: cause it will get you no where! DON'T GET ME WRONG, I respect Yaoi authors but this one went a step too far and insulted my pairing and that's not nice, especially considering that I NEVER insulted Yaoi pairings before I wrote these chapters. Heck I read some Yaoi and they're pretty good but I'm only going to say this once. Respect me as an author and I shall respect you as one. Thank you for taking the time to read this.))  
  
~Garden Goddess~  
  
On with the show!  
  
whewwwww! What a chapter the last one was! Things are starting to get interesting, no?! lol... don't worry guys, it gets better- keep reading! Please remember to read and review! WARNING: This chapter is a bit... ahem... sex-oriented. I know, I know, their all in a whore house so it doesn't really matter but still, I'm warning ya all...lol  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it!   
Chapter Sixteen: The Summer Stone Relic  
Kaiba peeled the girl off of him and held her at an arms length,"What's your name?"  
  
"Why?" She said curiously,"You won't need to know my name if I please you."  
  
She managed to touch him again even at an arm's length and Kaiba was trying to control himself. Regardless of the fact of his respect for his relationship with Sydney, the girl was touching him in all the right places and he was constantly fighting his quickening desire. The girl smirked at his obvious resistance but was definitely determined. Bedding Seto Kaiba meant bedding a man with a hefty wallet.  
  
Kaiba blinked as he noticed the girl's facial features and the color of her hair. He leaned into her a little bit, causing her to cower at his sudden gaze.  
  
Kaiba examined the girl closely,"Don't I know you?"  
  
The girl took a step back and looked at him strangely,"I don't think so..."  
  
"Wait a second!" Kaiba suddenly realized, pointing a finger accusingly, "You're in my Advanced English class!"  
  
The girl suddenly realized and let out a gasp,"Oh my god!"  
  
How could she let a detail like that escape her mind?! She knew she went to school with him but completely forgot they shared a class! She blushed horribly for she had just confirmed his assumption. She could only imagine what he'd do with her now that she was at his mercy. She figured the whole school would know her night job in less than two days.  
  
Kaiba grinned,"It is you isn't it? You sit up front, next to that Chandler kid. What's your name again..."  
  
"Lei," She said with a sad defeated expression,"Lei Amura."  
  
Kaiba eyed her for a second,"What are you doing in a place like this?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing!" She suddenly retorted, her hands now upon her hips,"It's not everyday that you come waltzing in here!"  
  
He snorted,"I assure you I HAVE a good explanation that doesn't include anything having to do with services. Plus, I asked you first."  
  
"I need the money," She simply stated,"Not everyone is as rich as you."  
  
"You'd degrade yourself for money?" Kaiba said with a disappointed tone,"I seriously thought you had more respect for yourself than that."  
  
"You didn't seem to mind awhile ago."  
  
Kaiba laughed slightly,"I had no intentions in sleeping with you."  
  
He paused to lift a hand and point towards Sydney who was now standing a couple feet away from them both. She was standing beside Yami still, her face contorted into concern. Lei noticed how incredibly beautiful she was and at first, thought she worked at The Midnight Torch but quickly realized she looked too proper for that. She seemed delicate and furthermore, she looked fragile - as though nothing tainted had ever touched her.  
  
"That girl's my life over there," He put it to Lei,"I would have never slept with you- no matter how much you groped me."  
  
Lei grinned,"So the great Seto Kaiba has compassion and respect."  
  
"Is that so hard to believe?"  
  
Lei laughed,"Do you have any idea what people say about you?"  
  
Kaiba shrugged in response,"I don't really care what people say."  
  
"I see."  
  
"I'd like to ask you something."  
  
Lei looked at him strangely but nodded,"Go ahead."  
  
"Have you seen any strange items around here?" Kaiba asked her as she raised her brows in confusion,"An item of jewelry maybe? My stepfather used to help this place financially and he left me something in this place. I'm not sure where to find it."  
  
"Your stepfather came here?"  
  
"Stop avoiding the question."  
  
"Why not?" She said leaning into him again,"I still want to sleep with you anyways."  
  
"Well, it's not going to happen," He said slowly taking a step backward to give himself some space,"Now just answer the question."  
  
She tilted her head,"You look like you could be a good lover....maybe a little rough but I like rough."  
  
She pressed herself to him again, directing her hand to his manhood and giving him a slight squeeze. Kaiba growled angrily and jerked her away from him with a deep scowl. He had had enough of this. He wasn't liking the thought of women throwing themselves at him as much as he thought he would. It just turned out to be incredibly annoying and frustrating.  
  
"Gosh darn it woman!" He barked loudly at her,"I'm NOT going to sleep with you!"  
  
Lei grinned,"Sorry, I was just testing you. I thought you were lying about you being faithful- guess I was wrong."  
  
"Obviously."  
  
"Now that I think about it," Lei said raising a hand to her chin,"I did seem something in the display case over on the other side of the south room. It's some rare stone or something. It was bought by the owner and put on display. It's strange place for something like that if you ask me."  
  
Kaiba nodded and looked to the other side of the room,"That hallway over there. Does it lead to the south room?"  
  
She nodded,"Yes. The case is on the right side of the room just down the hall."  
  
He smiled slightly,"Thank you- and expect the whole school to know about this by Monday!"  
  
"You wouldn't!!"  
  
He retreated too fast, not leaving her anytime to respond. He was already walking towards Sydney, his hand connecting with her wrist as he lead her toward the hallway. Yami turned and followed silently, his eyes drifting to the girl that Kaiba had left behind. She looked at him briefly, winking to him as he disappeared down the length of the hallway.  
  
  
  
They moved through the crowd rather quickly, Kaiba's hand releasing her wrist as he grudgely headed toward the room the girl had told him about earlier.  
  
Sydney smirked at Kaiba's sudden avoidance of eye contact and decided to tease him a bit.  
  
"She really did a number on you didn't she?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
She laughed slightly and stopped walking, causing him to turn to look back at her,"And to think I thought you actually was interested in her! Here, you were all fidgety over the fact that she just wanted sex and your money and nothin more!"  
  
Kaiba approached her, his eyes wandering to see that Yami was still making his way through the crowd of women. He suddenly grabbed her by the waist, pressing her slender figure against his hard body and grabbed her by the wrist, his lips lingering near her ear.  
  
"If anything," He whispered roughly, as he made her hand slide down toward the junction of his legs,"I was thinking of you the whole time."  
  
She gasped when he made her touch him, his arousal as hard and long as she had remembered it. Her fingers tightened around him and he grunted a sound of approval.  
  
"Seto, not here."  
  
He grinned a devilish grin that made her want to pull him into a nearby room and let him ravish her, but she knew far too well that if she continually lingered on their heightened feelings, she'd end up hurting herself. She slowly removed her hand from him, his voice growling an obvious disappointment. She slowly raised her arms to hug him, pressing herself to him.  
  
"There will be plenty of time for that later," She whispered in return as Kaiba's hands began to slide downward.  
  
"I want to now," He argued, his hands being stopped by hers as he neared her soft behind,"I can't wait any longer. I wanted to the minute I woke up and saw you again."  
  
Sydney slowly pulled back slightly to raise an eyebrow at him,"So why didn't you?"  
  
Kaiba snorted,"I couldn't knowing those fools were wandering around my home."  
  
Her brow furrowed,"They are not fools."  
  
Kaiba grinned and used this opportunity to lift her suddenly, carrying her to the first door he saw. She thrashed as he did this but it proved effortless, for he was just too strong for her. He kicked the door closed after making sure the room was empty and suddenly turned, leveling her up onto it, his eyes holding a fiery gaze with hers. His hands sought her long legs, lifting them to either of his sides, than sliding back to place a hand on both sides of her head as he leered over her.  
  
"If you don't want this then stop me," He ordered as her expression showed no sign of a clear yes or no.  
  
"Kaiba-" She said annoyed by his sudden change in tenderness. She knew the use of his last name would clearly show her sudden anger in his actions but he stopped her sentence barely before she could speak it.  
  
"Don't 'Kaiba' me," He interrupted at her sudden use of his last name,"Look me in the eyes and tell me you want me to stop, otherwise, I'm going to take you right here and right now."  
  
Sydney's breath quickened at his sudden harsh tone. Instead of becoming angry like she should be, she found herself becoming extremely aroused by the way he was taking charge. He waited for a reply, but she remained silent, giving him an undecided expression.  
  
"Damn it Sydney," He grunted as he leaned into her more, pushing himself against her core,"I want you so bad right now. Don't you want me?"  
  
"I think there's a time and place for it," She started,"And right now just isn't-"  
  
Her protest was ignored, for his mouth was now plastered against hers, piercing her soul and causing a stir in her lower half. She continued to protest, her hands raising to push against his shoulders but he only responded by thrusting his hips forward against the fabric that separated them, causing her protest to drown out into heated passion. He continued to ravish her like she had silently thought in her mind earlier, his lips sliding down from her lips to the soft hollow of her neck. She continued to thrash against him, but was only punished with by a heated open mouth kiss against her neck and another thrust against her lower body. Her mind was whirling and she knew she was going to give in as soon as the lull kicked in.  
  
She growled suddenly,"Oh, fuck it."  
  
Kaiba's gaze rose at her words and she suddenly grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, pulling him down toward her lips. She kissed him ferociously, showing need and passion through the roughness of her lips. He groaned inwardly and began to raise the hem of her skirt, constantly grabbing at the soft fabric. She aided him, continually grabbing the fabric and pulling it back to allow herself to meet with the growing bulge in her lover's lower half. She gasped when air finally hit her lower parts and barely noticed the soft noise of Kaiba undoing his belt as he continued to press her against the door.   
  
"Sydney..." He said softly, trying to bring her back from her sudden daze.  
  
She dared herself to look at him, raising her gaze to meet the passion hazed blue orbs as he raised his hand to her core, brushing her ever so lightly. She arched against the sudden contact, surprised that just a slight brush of his skin could cause her to react so quickly.  
  
"Don't tease me," She said against him as he returned to her neck and slowly began to ease a finger inside of her.  
  
"I'm not," He grunted in response as he eased yet another finger inside her,"I want to please you."  
  
"Oh..god.." Her head tilted slightly as his fingers began to set a pace inside her soft walls, "Uh..Seto..please....ohhhh... what are you ....doing... to ..me?"  
  
He smirked at her drawn out speech between gasps of pleasure as he continued to stretch her, making sure to hit her secret pleasure spot, causing her to clench her fists in the cloth of his coat. He felt her insides react, her body beginning to tremble as she soared to the cliff of ecstasy, threatening to tumble at any moment. As quickly as he took her there, he removed his fingers, leaving her to look at him extremely disappointed and angry.  
  
"You jerk."  
  
He grinned,"It will get better, trust me."  
  
She furrowed her brow in annoyance and gasped when he suddenly dropped to his knees, indulging his mouth into her womanhood. She arched in pleasure as his mouth caressed her, his tongue teased her and his teeth nibbled at her soft folds. She gripped the doorframe as his hands held her legs on either side of his shoulders as he continued to drive her toward the same peak he had brought her to earlier. Regardless of his position, she was still hovering in the air, being held up by his strength as he continued to work at her arousal, stoking the fire and causing her to writh above him.  
  
"Ohhh," She moaned as he quickened his thrusts of his tongue,"Seto...stop...god...ohh.."  
  
Her body began to tremble and she knew she could not hold back any longer. Kaiba let out a grunt as she dropped her hands to his shoulders, clenching them as she called out his name in release. He was greeted by a mouth full of her juices and slowly raised himself from her, bringing her up against the door again and raised her legs on either of his sides. He smiled at her as she relaxed against him, glowering in the after glow of her orgasm. She looked absolutely beautiful as her eyes remained closed and her hands still upon his shoulders.  
  
"Now see?" He said with a grin,"You thought I was just going to leave you hanging there."  
  
"Hmmm," She said with a sloppy smile.  
  
Kaiba leaned forward to kiss her ear,"Come back, Sydney. I need you now."  
  
She opened her beautiful eyes and nodded slightly,"Come on, Seto. I want you."  
  
She grabbed his waist, pulling him to her slender figure and letting her hands wander down toward the unbuckled belt and open fly of his pants. He groaned loudly when her hand made contact with his heated length and his knees almost buckled as she began to stroke him.  
  
"Now..whose.. teasing?" He gasped as her hand quickly traveled up than down, than continuing at a slow pace.  
  
"I'm not teasing," She whispered into his ear,"I'm merely returning the favor."  
  
He didn't respond for he was too busy focusing on what her hand was doing to him. She smiled at his pleasured expression, his mouth curving ever so often to release a soft groan as her hand quickened its pace than slowed to its teasing motion. She suddenly pushed herself from the door, lowering her legs from his sides and slowly kneeling before him.  
  
"Sydney, no," He said as he noted her position, knowing very well what she was going to do to him,"You're too damn proper for that."  
  
He reached his hands downward to push her lovely body away from him but it accomplished nothing. She simply just placed his hands into her hair as she moved forward, drawing in his length and requiring a loud boisterous groan from the man above her. She moved slow at first than quickly, hearing the gasps of the passion ridden voice above her as she stroked him as her mouth worked along his engorged length. She suddenly felt herself being pushed away suddenly, than lifted upward meeting her lover's eyes once more. He took a moment to regain his breath and she smiled at him, a knowing smile that proved that she was proud of what she had just done.  
  
"I.. can't take much more of this torture," He told her as she trailed kisses along his ear, waiting for him to relax enough to start their lovemaking.  
  
"You started it," She said, blowing in his ear and accomplishing a groan,"Now finish it."  
  
"You're really asking for it, you know that?"  
  
"So what," She said holding eye contact with him,"Damn it Seto, touch me already."  
  
He grinned and followed through on her request, one hand caressing her clothed breast as the other hand started to lift up the hem of her skirt again. He had actually wished she had remained where she was for now he had to go through the task of positioning the cloth to allow him entrance like he had arranged earlier. She began touching him again, her nimble fingers sliding down the length of his manhood nearly causing him to drop her. He raised his gaze, narrowing his eyes at her as she smirked at him evily, not haulting her assault. He quickly finished pulling up her hem and pulled her deadly hands away from his heightening arousal.  
  
He grasped one of her hands, raising it above her, pressing it into the firmness of the door as her other squeezed his shoulder softly, massaging the skin under his coat. He then guided himself to her core, slowly but surely forcing himself inward, achieving a long anticipated moan from both of them. His free arm wrapped around her waist, steadying himself as the other laced its fingers into hers as it held the bulk of their weight above them. He than set a shocking pace, intending to satisfy both their increasing desire. His flesh sliding inside the hot wet clench of her insides was driving him crazy and he gasped as he struggled to contain himself. He didn't want to resort to turning into an animal, but the way she latched her legs around his waist was not aiding him in retaining the deep beast within him.  
  
He needed to seek fulfillment and by the way she was looking at him, he knew she was seeking it as well. He could feel his heart pumping in his ears as his body continually sent all of his hormones to his loins as he continued pleasing himself and the beauty before him. The way her moans dropped from her lips and the way her silken voice dropped his name was driving him to a plateau of pleasure. She gripped him suddenly, her voice becoming raspy and her body beginning to tremble as her walls shook and tightened around his shaft.  
  
Kaiba quickly tried to grasp words,"Wait...for.. me."  
  
She simply nodded the best she could in the throes of her passion and felt herself beginning to relax, allowing herself more time for him. He quickened his pace, determined to reach his peak and join her in a loud burst of pleasure and soon found himself groaning louder in his attempts. He felt himself quiver in the depths of her heat and quickly shot a look to her as she continually fought to hold herself back.  
  
He tightened his arm around her waist and pressed her hand harder into the door as he released a mighty thrust, burying himself deep within her depths and sending himself to tumble into an endless pool of ecstasy. She arched before him, her voice raising to a dangerous scream as she opened her mouth to release his name. He quickly realized what she was planning and released his arm from her waist and placed his hand firmly against her mouth, fighting himself to keep his own cry under control. Seeing his obvious struggle, Sydney raised her hand from his shoulder and clasped her hand over his mouth, allowing him to express his desire as he chose without alerting the mass just outside the door. She could only imagine their reactions if the crowds outside the door heard the screaming from inside the vacinity of the room. She smirked slightly against his hand at the thought. They stood entangled against the door, silently releasing their pent up desire and soon slumped into one another, their bodies empty from the frantic activity.  
  
Sydney let her hand drop from his mouth and removed his,"Now I need sleep."  
  
"You and me both."  
  
Sydney slowly removed her legs from around his waist, allowing him to slowly withdraw and leaving her to stand on her legs. She wobbled slightly and Kaiba's arm quickly snaked around her waist, steadying her as he smirked his obvious amusement.  
  
"Too much for you?"  
  
She frowned,"Seto Kaiba you are such a-"  
  
Her sentence ceased when his mouth kissed her neck, his lips still hot from their last kiss. The touch was so subtle but more than enough to recharge Sydney's passion.  
  
"Hmm? What am I?"  
  
"Your a-" She stopped abruptly to release a moan as he kissed her again, this time on her breast,"Damn it, stop it!"  
  
He grinned,"Stop what? This? Or... that?"  
  
Sydney released a louder moan and slapped his hands playfully after they had snuck underneath her skirt to stroke her insides,"Don't you ever rest? I'm not some robot, you pervert!"  
  
Kaiba chuckled and kissed her forehead,"I know..."  
  
Sydney listened as he let out a deep pleased sigh,"Feel better?"  
  
"Hell yes."  
  
"Good cause Yami is probably screaming for help right now."  
  
Kaiba let out a loud laugh and snuzzled his nose into her neck,"He'll live but I have to say, seeing the look of pure terror on his face is quite amusing. Revenge is sweet."  
  
She snorted,"It isn't revenge unless you are the one doing it, you dork."  
  
Kaiba remained silent as he smiled and pulled her into a warm hug.  
  
"I love you Sydney."  
  
She smiled and slowly raised her head to connect eyes with him,"I love you too, Seto."  
  
  
  
Yami's eyebrow rose and he looked around the room,"Where did those two go?"  
  
A sudden close of a door caught his attention and he grinned a knowing grin. Yet on the inside, his heart wrenched. He was indeed happy for them both, especially in Kaiba's case. No girl was ever to break down the shell that constantly encased him but Yami's saddness of losing his own love to his rival overwhelmed him. He undoubtly knew the two were in the room to the right of him, allowing themselves to indulge in the happiness of being in love. Yami let out a deep sigh and looked down the rest of the hallway, trying to think about what he was to do.  
  
'I might as well try and find the mystical item,' His thoughts arose in his mind, 'I can approach them later.'  
  
His mind satisfied with that, he walked on down the hall, his eyes examining everything that came upon him. More women passed him, eyeing him up and down but he ignored them and their attempts to grab at him as he walked on. He was here to find the mystical item, than he could finally leave this horrid place and away from the constant employees that threw themselves at him.  
  
Something suddenly caught his eye and he stopped to examine a glass case. He leaned inward toward it and noticed that a strange stone was encased in a metal broach and was lying on a soft cloth. His eyebrow shot up and he knew at that moment that the item before him was indeed what he was looking for. It shimmered in its brightness, the edge bristled a strange orange emerald that shined as brightly as the name suggested.  
  
"That's it!" He said aloud,"That's the Summer Stone Relic, but this case..."  
  
He eyed the glass, lightly tapping on it trying to figure the thickness and realized a simple swift punch would shatter it and release the precious stone. He looked around him than raised his hand to smash the glass but stopped when a hand clenched downward on his shoulder. He jumped, startled and whirled around to come face to face with the brunette he had met before. He rubbed the back of his neck as she eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Well, hello," Yami said awkwardly,"I'm afraid I never caught your name."  
  
"Lei," She offered than eyed the glass case,"Is this that thing Kaiba was blabbering about earlier to me? He said something about his father leaving it to him or something."  
  
Yami decided that he'd go along with it,"Yes, but I'm afraid he's busy at the moment and I was trying to figure out how to remove it from the case."  
  
She nodded and offered him a smile,"There's a key that opens the case and I can give it to you if you like."  
  
Yami smiled his thanks,"Why thank you!"  
  
"You have to do something in return though."  
  
Yami's face paled,"Something.....in return?"  
  
She lifted a brow and gestured to the room ahead of them,"I wish to service you, like I had told you earlier when we first met. I have a strong interest in you and I intend to explore it."  
  
Yami's mouth almost hung open in shock. This girl wanted to pull him into a room and ....service him? In exchange for the key? It was crazy! He couldn't believe this. This was the first location of the mystical items and he was already beginning to think that this would be the hardest one they'd ever have to face.  
  
"I'm afraid I cannot let you do that, miss," Yami said steadily,"I cannot take service from a woman in this fashion. You shouldn't exploit yourself in this way."  
  
She wasn't going to give in,"This isn't a deal. Either you go into the room with me and let me do what I wish or you never get the key. Take it, or leave it."  
  
Yami sweatdropped nervously. What was he supposed to do? God he wished Kaiba and Sydney would walk from the room! He could really use some assistance.... and he knew if he didn't get any soon, he'd be forced to do what he never thought he'd allow himself to.  
  
'Darn it! Kaiba! Sydney! Get out here! I need your help!'  
  
Yami's gaze raised to the young woman as she raised a key from her waist, slinging it around her finger, waiting for his reply. He raised a hand to his forehead and let out a deep sigh.  
  
'Somebody help me!' 


	17. Let's get down to buisness!

Hello all, Garden Goddess here, I'm sure you have all noticed some BIG changes in my stories. I've removed a majority of them, leaving this one and two others. I have done this for many reasons, the biggest concerning the concentration of writing chapters for them all. It gets VERY confusing so I've decided to take the others down for now and concentrate on the two biggest ones. Rest assured, the other stories will make a come back, as soon as my two main stories have been completed.  
  
Wowzers! What a chapter the last one was! So Kaiba and Sydney are ::coughs:: distracted and Yami is stuck with having to make a very..well... interesting decision. So what will he do....hmmmmm... lol... I bet you guys are suprised in the turn this story took but I assure you this will all hold significance at the end of the story and I am still sticking with what I orginally said in the beginning - this story will not hold a happy ending. Just keep that in mind. Well, on with the fic!  
Disclaimer: Consider this a disclaimer cause I'm just so tired of typing it.  
Chapter Seventeen: Let's get down to buisness!  
  
"Miss... I.."  
  
His sentence was drowned out by the sound of a door opening. Yami quickly spun around to see none other than Sydney and Kaiba stepping out. Sydney was fiddling with her hair and Kaiba was following closely behind, his hands moving to tuck his shirt back into his pants. They both exchanged a couple words as they stopped outside the door. Yami looked up at the ceiling briefly to say a silent thank you to god and quickly raised a hand for their assistance.  
  
"Sydney! Kaiba! I found it," Yami said loudly over the commotion in the room.  
  
Sydney was the first to hear Yami's remark and turned to look down the hallway. Yami watched her say a couple words to Kaiba, than grab his coat by the front, dragging him to follow her the rest of the way. Once they reached him, Kaiba removed her hand from him and raised a gaze to the slender woman beside Yami.  
  
"Well, Lei we meet again," Kaiba flashed a deep smirk and Lei fumed under his gaze. She took a step forward, raising a hand to his face, nearly colliding it into his nose during her blast of fury.  
  
"You tell anyone about this and.. and..."  
  
"You'll what?" Kaiba challenged not erasing his smirk,"You can't do a thing."  
  
Sydney and Yami exchanged confused looks. The two continued to exchange sounds of anger as the other two were left to look on not knowing what they were talking about. Lei raised her hand to slap him but Kaiba just chuckled. Sydney suddenly slapped the side of his arm, causing Lei to lower her hand as Kaiba gave her an annoyed look. Kaiba let his anger dwindle when he realized the angry look on her face from the display he had just put on. He undoubtly must have made it look far more than what it was.  
  
"Care to clue us in?" Sydney said angrily,"Or do you wish us to leave you two alone?"  
  
Kaiba snorted and looked to Lei briefly,"I know her from school."  
  
"Oh?" Sydney remarked than looked to the girl,"So why are you two arguing than?"  
  
Lei looked away from Kaiba as he laughed to himself and crossed her arms,"He's threatening to tell everyone about my job."  
  
Yami raised his brow and smirked,"You will have no problem giving us the key than."  
  
"What?" Both Kaiba, Sydney and Lei responded in unison, but only Lei knew what he was talking about.  
  
Yami gestured to the glass case as he spoke,"That is what we're looking for but only she has the key."  
  
Kaiba smirked and took a step toward her, ready to take on the challenge. Sydney saw the look in his eyes as he went forward, outstretching his hand and waiting for her to place the key into his palm.  
  
"Give me the key and your little 'job' will be safe between us," Kaiba told her firmly,"Otherwise, you will be the object of ridicule come Monday."  
  
Lei growled,"You insensitive-"  
  
Kaiba shook his head and made a sound of disapproval as he let his finger move from side to side,"One more word and I swear I will have it in newspapers by the time the night's out."  
  
Lei balled her fists than finally placed the key in his hand grudgedly, muttering,""I will get you back for this."  
  
"So you think."  
  
Sydney rolled her eyes,"Seto, you can be so obnoxious sometimes."  
  
She had been watching the scene but knew she couldn't have stopped it. There was no other way to get the key from her - this way was the only one that was the quickest. Lei slowly turned from them after the key had been given and made her way back to the commotion in the room. She made brief eye contact with Yami again than moved on, her figure disappearing into the large mass.  
  
Kaiba flashed Sydney a grin once Lei left,"Only makes you want me more, huh?"  
  
Sydney fumed and smacked his arm,"Why you-"  
  
Yami looked to the two and raised a hand to his forehead,"Stop it already."  
  
Kaiba and Sydney both looked to him.  
  
"What's your problem?" Kaiba snapped as Yami eyed him wearily.  
  
"Couldn't you have handled that in a more.... respectable manner?" Yami asked him as Kaiba's eyed glazed over in anger.  
  
"Respectable?!" Kaiba began to raise his voice as Sydney took a hold of his arm to hold him back,"I'll give you respectable!"  
  
"That's enough!" Sydney told them both as Yami turned to look into the depths of the crowd. Kaiba slowly removed Sydney from his arm and examined the pharoah as he gazed at the open space where Lei once stood.  
  
"You have got it bad for her."  
  
Yami blushed at Kaiba's statement but refused to turn back around to face them. He knew his blush would be a dead giveaway. He had to admit, the woman had been quite beautiful but he certainly didn't agree with the occupation she was holding. She had been so kind to him in the beginning and her face constantly burned an image into his brain, but he knew nothing could become of it. He was merely a soul and this was Yugi's body - not his.  
  
"I'm afraid you're wrong," Yami said finally turning to face the two,"I was merely concerned for her feelings. She is a woman after all."  
  
Kaiba snorted,"And?"  
  
Sydney narrowed her eyes at Kaiba's response and suddenly turned away from him,"So that's how you feel?"  
  
He suddenly realized what he had just said,"Wait.. no that's not what-"  
  
"I hate to interrupt you," Yami cut in once again,"But we must find the other two relics. We cannot continually waste our time."  
  
Sydney slowly lowered her arms and nodded,"You're right."  
  
Kaiba raised the key, holding it up for Sydney to take it freely,"Care to do the honors?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
  
  
  
"Grrrrrr!!" Joey continued to pace back and forth constantly. Tea lifted her head as she studied Joey as he paced endlessly. Her eyebrow began to twitch and she finally just stuck her foot out and tripped him, causing him to face fault right into the floor. He stood up and spun around angrily to glare at her.  
  
"What ya do that for?!"  
  
Tea returned his glare,"Your pacing is making me nervous! Just sit down, Joey! Everything's fine."  
  
"Are ya kiddin' me?!" Joey exclaimed,"The world is in danger or somethin' and ya telling me everythin' is fine?!"  
  
Tea blinked.  
  
Joey ruffled his hair with both his hands in frustration, causing the blonde mop to fluster and become mussled. He began to pace again, causing Tea to narrow her eyes as she watched him.  
  
"Joey, I'm sure they're fine."  
  
"How do ya know that?! They could need are help or somethin' and we ain't there!"  
  
Tea raised a finger to her chin,"I doubt that. You heard Sydney when she told us -"  
  
' If you two remain here and watch over Mokuba, than everything will be fine. Garuza will aide you if need any help. Don't worry about the three of us, we've got enough power to worde off a whole army of his mind zombies.'  
  
" - see?"  
  
Joey stopped pacing as Tea repeated the words Sydney had told them before she turned to join both Yugi and Kaiba. It was going to take some time to get used to seeing Kaiba and Yugi walking around together but he even knew that in this situation, it didn't matter.  
  
The blonde turned to look at Mokuba's sleeping figure. He was lying across the couch of the Kaiba mansion and had one of his legs sprawled across Tea's lap. She didn't seem to really mind as the black haired boy tossed and turned every once in awhile to re-adjust his body position.  
  
"Atleast one of us can sleep, ya know?" Joey said throwing a grin at Tea as he looked down at the sleeping figure.  
  
"Yeah, but he's also the only one who trusts the fact that Kaiba and Yugi have to fight together."  
  
"Good point."  
  
  
"It's so beautiful!"  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes and snatched the jewel from her hands,"Looks like junk to me."  
  
Sydney and Yami both narrowed their eyes at him shouting in unison,"That is a mystical item, it is NOT junk!"  
  
Kaiba was more or less frozen in shock and he slowly raised his hands in a quick defensive from their sudden outburst. He obviously had disrespected them some how but he couldn't help that this whole thing was so hard to believe. First Sydney, than his visions, and than the whore house. Now they finally found the item and were on their way back to his mansion to drop it off. He continued to walk along side the two as they talked and he couldn't help but feel jealous.  
  
"Hopefully everyone is alright," Sydney said softly as Yami snuck a glance at her.  
  
"I am sure Garuza has them well protected," Yami said with a comforting smile,"He is your father's knight, is he not?"  
  
At this time, Kaiba had stopped walking and was now standing with his mouth hanging open. Yami and Sydney didn't seem to notice as he stood staring ahead of them, his face filled with not only horror but fear. Instead, the two continued their conversation as though nothing were wrong.  
  
Sydney beamed at the mention of her father,"He's the best knight my father had after Tskusa. He's so loyal and skillful but unfortunately over protective as well."  
  
"Indeed he is."  
  
Kaiba suddenly sneered,"I hate to interrupt this little 'chat' but I think we have a situation here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, what are you talking about Seto?"  
  
Kaiba sighed angrily and raised his hands to gesture to his mansion. The two slowly raised their gaze and let their eyes run over the mansion. Sydney's mouth hung open and she suddenly took off towards it but was caught by Kaiba, his hands gripping her upper arms. Yami continued to look on as the mansion he had once known to be standing high and tall....... was now burning in a mass of crimson flames.  
  
"No!" Sydney cried out as she buried her face into Kaiba's chest,"Not Mokuba! No!"  
  
Kaiba let his eyes burn into the remains of his home, his mind wondering of the safety of his younger sibling,"I swear, Sydney. If Mokuba is hurt-"  
  
"He's fine."  
  
The three figures turned to see Garuza emerging from a small cluster of trees, the black haired boy running in front of him toward Kaiba and Sydney. Kaiba suddenly lost his grip on Sydney and met Mokuba in a quick stride, opening his arms as Mokuba rushed to him, gripping onto his waist.  
  
"Seto!"  
  
"Mokuba, you're alright," Kaiba sighed in relief,"I swear if you had been hurt, I don't know what I would have done."  
  
Sydney approached the boy as he took a step backward from Kaiba and turned to her. She placed her hands upon his shoulders, tears streaming down her face. Mokuba tried his best to smile as she pulled him to her, crushing him against her chest tightly, relieved and happy that the boy was alright. Kaiba couldn't help but smile as he slowly placed his hands on her arms, slowly removing her from him.  
  
"Let him breath, Sydney," He said softly as she raised to her feet again, this time engulfing herself into his strong arms,"What happened Mokuba?"  
  
Mokuba bit his lip,"I don't know! I was sleeping when it happened. All I remember is waking up coughing cause the smoke was everywhere. Than I felt a hand on my shoulder and was lifted into the air. I found out just a second ago that it was Garuza who saved me."  
  
"Joey and Tea," Yami suddenly said from the other side of them,"Where are they?"  
  
Garuza turned to the young pharoah,"I am afraid I do not know. I did not have time to search for them but I doubt they are still inside."  
  
"Than where?" Sydney asked them all,"Where could they have gone? They wouldn't have left Mokuba by himself."  
  
Kaiba tilted his head upward to look at the remains of his mansion. It was gone - everything he owned was gone. Atleast Mokuba was alright, as long as his brother was safe, than his money didn't matter. He suddenly began to gaze into the flames of the building, his eyes focusing in on their shade and intensity. Suddenly a hand shot up toward his forehead and he buckled to his knees.  
  
"Seto?"  
  
He raised another hand to his forehead, both of them now clutching his temples as the image filled him. The sound of screaming, the setting of the fire, the smell of the gasoline - it all overwhelmed him and he began to shout.  
  
Sydney tried to grip his shoulders,"Seto! Seto? Is it a vision? Tell me what you see!!"  
  
Kaiba barely heard her voice over the intensity of pain he was feeling. He shouted up towards the sky, his body trembling at the impact of his vision. Mokuba had backed away, his eyes watering in fear that his brother were hurt but stopped once a hand came down upon his shoulder. He turned to see Yami and he tried his best to smile as the pharoah continued to watch the two that were now on the ground.  
  
"Fire..." Kaiba sputtered, suddenly realizing he was losing the ability to speak,"Gasoline...screaming..."  
  
Sydney watched him cry out in pain and tears began to slide down her cheeks,"What else? Seto, come on you can do this!"  
  
Another image flew past his eyes and Kaiba yelped at the pain that came after it,"I see... a building... it looks like... the museum in southern Domino..."  
  
He gripped his head tighter and uttered a loud boisterious yell,"DAMN IT STOP IT ALREADY!!"  
  
As quickly as it had begun, the visions withdrew as they had done the first time he had experienced them. They slowly went in reverse, showing him last minute glimpses than disappeared as quickly as they came, leaving him on his hands and knees, gasping for breath.   
  
'This could take some getting used to,' Kaiba thought to himself, 'Of all the powers in the world, I get the one that will probably drop my intelligence and fry my brain...'  
  
Atleast he was awake this time....  
  
Sydney's hands swept up to brush the hair from his eyes,"You scared me."  
  
Kaiba suddenly stopped her hands and stood up, swaying slightly as the world began to spin.  
  
"Seto, don't! You're too weak you -"  
  
"I can take care of myself," Kaiba snapped as she studied his sudden drunken walk,"I don't need you or -"  
  
His words stopped abruptly as his eyes suddenly flashed and his vision went blank, his body losing its will to stand and began falling forward. Sydney was sent to the ground on her behind at the force of his body's fall against her own, her body strained and pinned beneath his. She remained motionless as she studied Kaiba's position, raising a hand to immediately check for a pulse. A sigh of relief released from her soft lips as she felt the faint thump of his heart.  
  
"Seto!" Mokuba cried as he watched the scene unfold.  
  
Kaiba's eyes were closed, his breathing steady.... he had passed out...   
  
.....again.  
  
  
  
"Uhhhhhh...."  
  
Joey's eyes fluttered open and he was met with darkness.  
  
"Hey... where am I?"  
  
A laugh suddenly scared the blonde and Joey jumped - or attempted to for he now realized he was restricted in doing so. He tried to move his hands but another tug caused him to release a sound of pain at the tightening of the ropes that restricted him.  
  
"I wouldn't try that again," A voice spoke softly,"You might cut off the blood flow."  
  
"Who's dere?!"  
  
Another laugh eminated and Joey cringed. The figure slowly drew into the light and revealed himself to Joey. Joey's caramel eyes fell over the figure and he was still left confused, even more so!   
  
"Kaiba?!"  
  
The figure laughed harder,"Appears that way, doesn't it?"  
  
Joey blinked. He sounded like Kaiba - well sorta, he certainly looked like Kaiba and he even had the same annoying attitude as the brunette Joey dreamed of decking. The blonde narrowed his eyes as he realized the difference. This Kaiba was the same except for one small almost unnoticing flaw.   
  
His eyes were green.  
  
'Kaiba's got blue eyes that look like ice, I'm sure of it now!' Joey nodded as he realized this, ' That guy's not Kaiba at all but he looks so much like 'em!'  
  
"Who are ya?!"  
  
The man laughed harder,"I am Seto."  
  
Joey blinked again - this only confused him further!  
  
The man snorted and took a step toward him, placing a finger upon the blonde's forehead,"I may look like that man, Kaiba but I am Seto and he's the descendent of my line. He is quite pathetic in this time though and I'm here to take his place."  
  
"Take his place?! How in da hell-"  
  
"Shhhhhh..." The anchient priest silenced him,"My master, Tskusa insured me wealth and power and I do not doubt that I will recieve these."  
  
"How are ya gonna do dat?!" Joey demanded as he bucked against the binds that held him.  
  
"I'm going to kill him and than that stupid princess bitch."  
  
Joey panicked,"WHAT?!"  
  
'No, no no no no!' Joey's mind shouted,'I gotta get out a here!'  
  
The priest turned from the dumbfounded teenager and laughed.  
  
"Go ahead and try, weakling," He said with a chuckle,"A wild dragon couldn't break those magical binds."  
  
"No!" Joey shouted as he heard the clank of a door shutting,"No, somebody help me! Tea, Tristan-  
  
YUUUUGGGI!!" 


	18. The Oricle

Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of updates! But I've been SO busy! I'm graduating soon so its been nonstop preparations and stuff but I have not decieved you all... I have the next chapter! So please, read on! I am finally getting down to the wire here on the ending.. I'm not exactly sure how to arrange it all but it will hopefully be good. Anyways, enjoy the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Consider this a disclaimer.  
  
  
  
Chapter Eighteen: The Oricle  
  
"Seto?"  
  
A groan escaped him.  
  
Sydney let out a sigh of relief. He was finally coming around and she was finally able to let the nervous feeling in her stomach escape. She watched his figure stir and than sit up slowly but firmly. His eyes still looked hazy but he was able to focus and recognize where he was.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Yugi offered the explanation,"You passed out."  
  
Kaiba looked around him and realized they were at Joey's house. He recognized the sofa and tv, along with the walls and carpeting, but there was something missing.   
  
"Where's Mokuba?"  
  
"He's resting in Joey's room," Sydney told him,"How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm alright," Kaiba replied rubbing his temples briefly,"That wasn't as bad as the first time."  
  
Sydney let out a deep breath, "We have to find the others..."  
  
"That's nearly impossible," Kaiba suddenly spoke, still rubbing his temples,"In my vision I couldn't see where they were... all I kept seeing were flashes of the museum, some weird shaped thing and than... lots and lots of images of some robed man standing in front of an alter."  
  
He watched as Sydney's mouth hung open slightly and her face twisted into horror,"He's starting the summoning already! I'm afraid we don't have much time!"  
  
"But what about Tea and Joey?!" Yugi said balling his fists,"We can't just leave them with whoever took them! We have to save them!"  
  
Sydney bit her lip nervously as she thought, than raised her gaze to Yugi,"Yugi, I'm sorry but we just don't have time... I'm afraid Tskusa has this well planned... I don't know what to do...!"  
  
Kaiba grunted and the two looked to him,"If you want my opinion, I say let them fend for themselves. We have a job to do, don't we?"  
  
"Seto!" Sydney cried angrily as he raised his brow slightly,"That is a horrible thing to say!"  
  
Kaiba sighed and looked to her,"Well, like you said a moment ago, we have no choice but to push forward. We're twisted between choosing to move on or resort to turning back and looking for them. We don't know how long that could take... days... weeks even.. You were the one who said every second counts.. so we have no choice but to find the next item."  
  
Both of them remained silent as Kaiba studied them. They both knew he was right. As much as they both hated leaving Joey and Tea, they needed to get the next item. It was either, turning back or going forward, just as Kaiba had stated. It both sounded wrong to them, but there was no other way out of it.  
  
"Fine," Sydney spoke up first,"I'm afraid we are going to have to turn our backs on them at this moment."  
  
Kaiba could see the hurt in her eyes,"Don't look so worried. We will find them... if I have anything to say about it... "  
  
Yugi was the most reluctant to go forward with the mission. Both Sydney and Kaiba knew how important his friends were to him but they finally convinced him that after the second item, they would look for Joey and Tea. Yugi finally agreed and nodded to the idea.  
  
"So where should we start?" Kaiba let out a soft sigh.  
  
Yugi seated himself in the couch opposite of him,"You said something about the museum. Is that where the next item is?"  
  
Kaiba looked at Yugi and realized that he was no longer the pharoah that he knew as Sydney's first love. It suprised him that he had not realized this at first when they were speaking of what to do, but it definitely hit him now. He just simply glared at the figure, finding himself to contain more hatred towards this form than from the other. Sydney placed a hand upon his arm and realized that he wasn't going to reveal anything to Yugi. Kaiba simply ignored her touch and continued to eye the boy in front of him.  
  
"Uhhh," Sydney said with a sound of confusion and annoyance,"Maybe you should let Yami talk to him, Yugi."  
  
Yugi only nodded and placed his hands upon the puzzle again, and in an instant was the pharoah once more. Kaiba's glare softened slightly, but still remained a glare. It seemed he had become accustomed to the pharoah than Yugi only for the fact that he found Yugi annoying. Yami on the other hand, just seemed to be more bearable than the shorter version. Perhaps it was the love they both held for the princess amongst them that made Kaiba hold deep respect for him. He had to give Yami credit, for he never attempted to make a pass at Sydney once and seemed to respect their love for one another. Kaiba snorted once the pharoah blinked in confusion.  
  
"I suppose I am needed once more?" Yami asked still confused to why his presence was asked,"I'm afraid spirits need their rest as well."  
  
Sydney couldn't help but smile,"Sorry, Yami but it seems Kaiba can stand you but not Yugi. He looked as though he were going to strangle him."  
  
"Oh?" Yami's eyebrows raised and then fell as he examined the brunette boy glaring at him thoughtfully,"Must be used to me, huh Kaiba?"  
  
"Consider it a compliment," Kaiba simply snorted in return,"I can't tolerate many. You are but the second."  
  
  
  
"And who, may I ask, is the first?"  
  
Kaiba shifted his eyes to the the room and Yami didn't have to ask know if he meant Joey. That was an odd assumption but he was sure he had intended that now he could tolerate the boisterous remarks of the blonde. He did remember Joey offering him to stay here and Kaiba reluctantly agreed. He supposed Kaiba realized Joey held such a concerned and sincere personality that he admired him for being generous. Or maybe it was just the fact that Joey didn't insult him on his open confession of his feelings for Sydney that made him realize the blonde wasn't so bad after all.  
  
"So?" Sydney inquired,"We've gotten one of the items so far. Shall we start the hunt for the second?"  
  
Yami thought for a moment,"I suppose that would be the best. I believe you mentioned the museum during your vision, isn't that correct Kaiba?"  
  
Kaiba averted his gaze but answered,"Yes. The next item is there alright but I felt something ese there too. I'm not sure what it was but it was so strong that I had to end my vision before I got a glimpse of it."  
  
"A guardian perhaps?" Sydney offered,"Sometimes the mystical items have one to ensure its protection. I don't doubt that Tskusa has placed one there for us."  
  
Kaiba blinked,"That was a guardian? The power I was feeling so... unbelievable... It makes me realize how impossible this whole thing seems."  
  
Yami raised his eyes to Sydney's,"Perhaps we should allow him to rest before we continue."  
  
Sydney nodded in response and placed a kiss upon Kaiba's forehead,"Get some rest. Me and Yami will go to the museum."  
  
She pulled away and Kaiba grabbed for her again,"You are NOT leaving me here. Not by myself anyways, I'm coming with you!"  
  
"But what about Mokuba?" Sydney suddenly asked him,"We can't all go and leave him alone here."  
  
Yami decided to speak up before Kaiba could come up with an explanation,"Garuza is upstairs with him, Sydney. I'm sure he will be well protected."  
  
Kaiba grinned at Sydney, knowing there was no excuse now,"So I guess this will be a long trip?"  
  
Yami and Sydney exchanged glances. Could he handle what was coming next? That evil force he sensed.... could he stand the sight of the two using their powers?   
  
Well they were about to find out.  
  
  
  
Tea's eyes fluttered open.   
  
A groan escaped her lips as she felt pain spring into her right shoulder. She shifted slightly and felt a hand reach out and grab her suddenly, pulling her to her feet and forcing her to face forward. She yelped at the action, for it caused her to turn her body awkwardly, making the ache in her shoulder bloom into unbearable pain.  
  
"So you are finally awake."  
  
Her head shot upwards at the voice and she stared into the face of Kaiba.  
  
"Kaiba?"  
  
The brunette snorted,"That's what that other fool said as well. I am not Kaiba, you idiot."  
  
Tea's brows furrowed as he stood before her, dressed in a hooded robe. He circled her carefully, examining her as though he were planning how to kill her. She merely stood still under his gaze, confused to how the man before her look so much like Kaiba but yet claimed that he wasn't. It not only confused her but infuriated her. How did she get mixed up into this mess?  
  
"I assume you are close to the pharoah."  
  
Tea's eyebrows joined,"Pharoah? You mean, Yugi?"  
  
The figure crossed his arms and a chil ran through her. He eerily seemed so much like Kaiba it was frightening. He simply let out a soft laugh and than looked to the right when a door opened and another robed man stepped through.  
  
"Sire, we have word that they are now after the Oricle."  
  
The man that looked like Kaiba merely nodded and kept his arms crossed,"This is to be expected. It seems Kaiba truly does have my gift. How disappointing.... and here I wanted to toy with them some more... looks like I will have to settle with the guardian."  
  
The robed servant nodded,"The guardian is in place as you requested, Sir."  
  
"Good, leave me," The man barked as the servant quickly spun around at his command, closing the door and coming from once he came.  
  
Tea was still confused, and angry.  
  
"Who are you?!" She demanded,"And what do you want with Yugi?! And why am I here?"  
  
The man let another chuckle escape his lips and he slowly uncrossed his arms as she continued to hold the cold glare that she had held since the moment they came face to face.  
  
"You, woman, are merely bait."  
  
She remained silent but continued to glare at him, her lips forming an obvious sneer.  
  
"It seems you have a special connection with that boy and the pharoah," He explained,"He holds a strong bond with his friends... this leads me to manipulate him at your expense..."  
  
"You better not hurt him!"  
  
The man laughed,"Oh.... don't worry.. I won't..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"This place is huge."  
  
Kaiba grinned at Sydney's astonished expression, her eyes wide as she examined the depths of the museum as they rounded a corner. Yami trailed behind them as usual, givng the place a more thorough inspection. Once they had stepped inside, he had mumbled something about a strong force and had remained silent the rest of the walk, eyeing everything around them suspiciously. They had approached the museum at night as they had attended the Tavern earlier. It was the only way to avoid the crowds and suspicious looks they would have gotten.  
  
"It is quite a sight, isn't it?" Kaiba said softly as he took her hand and tugged her to walk faster,"Whatever I saw should be somewhere around here."  
  
She only nodded and obliged, following him close and lightly squeezing his hand every few seconds to ensure that he was still standing with her. It felt odd, but Sydney had gotten a strange feeling when she had stepped inside. Not the type of feeling as Yami had gotten but a sudden... realization. She had forgotten that their trip was going to eventually come to a close and she would have to say goodbye to the brunette before her. She had never truly thought about it, for her heart ached at the very idea of leaving her love behind.  
  
But it was supposed to be this way.  
  
She was an ordinant... a watcher of world peace. She HAD to leave, she had to no choice in the matter and she knew this up to the very moment that Kaiba had first kissed her and realized how much she cared for him. It was sickening to remember all that she had done to him, all the pain he had went through because of her decieving ways but she pushed it from her mind. She had no choice back than and all that mattered now was that he had forgiven her.  
  
"There it is."  
  
Her gaze shot upward to the encased jewel sitting in across from them. Yami suddenly joined their side and stared at it fascinated.   
  
"It's the Oricle..."  
  
"Oricle?" Kaiba asked in confusion,"What the heck is an Oricle?"  
  
Sydney smiled and offered an explanation,"The Oricle is an anchient jewel from Yami's time. It was under his possession during his rule and contained special knowledge about domination and destruction. It was a very dangerous item and Yami held it in a special chamber in his dungeon so no one could use it for evil. It also-"  
  
Yami suddenly shouted,"How in the heck did this leave my chambers?!"  
  
Kaiba and Sydney looked at him surprised by his sudden outburst.  
  
Yami's hands were now fists,"This is unbelievable. That fool was actually IN my kingdom... in MY castle and in MY chambers..."  
  
"Yami, what's your problem?" Kaiba growled, annoyed by his sudden snobby attitude,"This guy is supposed to be powerful isn't he? So how else do you think he got in? Come on, you were trapped in a freakin' puzzle for god's sake!"  
  
At this comment, Yami released the tension on his fists,"I suppose your right. I apologize for my behavior."  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes. He always had to act all high and mighty. Yami the respectful goody-goody. So good in fact, that Kaiba could puke.   
  
"Guys?" Sydney's voice was waivering slightly.  
  
Kaiba looked back to Sydney immediately,"What's wrong?"  
  
She slowly took a step back and simply looked forward at the case that enclosed the item. Yami looked at her equally puzzled but his head snapped back to where the Oricle was being held and frowned once his eyes caught upon the sight. Kaiba turned back as well and his eyes opened wide in disbelief.  
  
There was a thick black cloud, something like smoke, encasing the glass that surrounded the Oricle. Soon a light faint flash, like a lightning bolt began to spread around the cloud, causing the smoke to move in a circle, slowly creating a small tight ball. Than the ball began to grow, than burst in a puff of white smoke and than blocked their view of the case. Kaiba's mouth practically hung open at the sight.  
  
"What THE HELL is that?!" Kaiba remarked as he look briefly back at Sydney than to Yami, than back to the smoke, trying to find reason behind what was happening. Everything just seemed so unbelievable to him.  
  
"If I knew," Sydney said as she suddenly reached for her necklace and yanked on it hard, causing a cling of metal snapping to echo around them,"Than I would have told you."  
  
Kaiba looked back at the sound and watched her removed the chain to grasp the jewel that was encased in a metal casing. He watched as she lifted it in the air slightly, squeezing it and closing her eyes briefly. He was lucky he didn't blink, for he would have missed the jewel suddenly transforming into a long staff, the jewel encased on its end. Once again, Kaiba's mouth hung open.  
  
"Sydney!" Yami called as she raised her gaze. Oh, it was true... so true. Yami shuddered at the feeling of the immense power he was feeling from the smoke. It dispersed slowly and he could barely make out the figure standing amongst it. He knew it was the guardian... which meant they were in trouble.  
  
"I will ask you both to stand back," Sydney said gripping her staff and walking forward.  
  
"What?!" Kaiba suddenly yelled,"Are you CRAZY?!"  
  
Yami was the first to oblige and simply took a couple steps back, looking at the smoke before them rather worried. Kaiba looked at him angrily, wondering why he wasn't trying to stop her. Kaiba planned to step forward but Sydney knew his plan before he even went through with it.  
  
"Stay where you are Seto," Sydney instructed,"I don't want to hurt you."  
  
Kaiba looked at her confused but didn't move. He watched Yami finally stand beside him and looked forward again at Sydney's figure. He watched her let go of the staff, seeing it hover in the air as she grabbed at her skirt, grabbing its hem and suddenly beginning to tear it. The ripping noise echoed and both boys watched her in awe. She finally got rid of most of her skirt, leaving her nothing but a short length that barely reached her mid thigh. Both the boys couldn't help but oggle her as she reached for her staff again and swung it around her, her hair whipping around her as she settle down into what looked like a fighting stance.  
  
Kaiba's eyes widen as she swung it, surprised that Sydney knew how to fight. He always knew she was a strong independent woman, but a fighter? It never crossed his mind. He had to admit, when she stood there grasping the staff and standing in a fighting stance like that really turned him on. There was nothing more attractive to Seto Kaiba than a woman that could kick his ass.  
  
His gaze raised from her figure quickly and he fought to stifle a gasp as an enormous creature suddenly stood from the smoke. The smoke had finally dissipated and left nothing but a creature that looked as though it were an ogre and a dragon combined. It was extremely tall, had skin of a dark green with what looked to be scales and hair of a strangling black. It's arms were huge, covered with muscle and its most frightening appeal had to be its enormous fangs.  
  
And Sydney was going to fight it.  
  
Kaiba's fear was seen easily on his face as he watched his grilfriend slowly take a step forward toward the creature, relaxing from her fighting stance and gripping her staff once more. He was definitely fearing for her life at this moment.  
  
"So we meet again, your highness," The creature's voice suddenly boomed.  
  
Sydney tilted her body slightly, the hem of her skirt showing of her slim figure,"Step aside."  
  
"I'm afraid I cannot do that, my master would be very disappointed."  
  
She snorted at his response and began to swing her staff around again, showing off her fighting skill and causing both boys to stare at her in fascination. She swung it skillfully, her body moving to thrust it forward, than spin it around her than finally haulting it front of her. The creature tried to hide it, but even he was impressed that such a tranquil looking beauty could hold such deadly skills.  
  
She grinned at the creature,"If you don't step aside, I will have to kill you."  
  
The creature laughed,"That, your highness, is quite a confident attitude."  
  
Kaiba had to grin, he was sure he had helped her acquire that quality.  
  
Sydney lifted her staff and banged the end onto the ground of the museum, causing it to shake the Museum slightly and intimidating both the boys,"Enough of this. Come get me."  
  
The creature growled and was more than happy to oblige. 


	19. The Fight, Escape and Desperation

Hey guys, GG here.... well, quite a chapter the last one was. So Sydney is gonna go all Xena on the monster's ass. LOL. Anyways, I'm afraid there is only one more item for them to achieve after this one and than the final chapters will begin. I can't believe it, but the end to this story is near... ::sniffs:: I'm so saddened... but there still is time! SO I will enjoy the rest as best as I can! So please read on and don't forget to read & review!  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
  
Chapter Nineteen: The Fight, Escape and Desperation  
  
Joey growled as the rope brushed painfully over his wrists again. He had to find a way to get out of the binds he was tied with and he needed to escape from where ever he was. He knew if he was in trouble than Tea was in trouble too. He let out a sound of frustration and wished that he could get a hold of Tristan. The moron was probably at home sleeping, looking after his sister. Of course, he had volunteered to take care of Serenity at his house instead of his own, knowing that she might be in danger but now Joey was beginning to think that maybe that wasn't such a good idea. He knew Tristan liked her, it didn't bother him that much, it was the fact that he wasn't here with him that angered him. If they were together, he knew he'd be able to escape with his help.  
  
At that moment the door suddenly swung open and a figure casted its shadow on the blonde. A bright light poured through the door and Joey yelped as it blinded him.  
  
"Hey, could ya turn down da lights?!" Joey asked angrily as he struggled to keep his eyes closed,"If ya wanna torture me, than make me watch Oprah or somethin'!"  
  
"I thought maybe you'd like a way out of here," A voice thick of a british accent caused Joey to force his eyes open and examine the figure.  
  
After a minute of squinting, he was able to make out the figure.   
  
"Bakura?!" Joey exclaimed in shock, surprise and relief,"How in da heck did ya find me?!"  
  
"It's quite a long story but," Bakura continued as he stepped towards him and began to untie the tight binds from around his wrists,"I suggest we save it for later. I knocked the guys out but they could be coming at any second."  
  
Joey nodded quickly a couple times as his arms finally became free,"Thank god! Those things were really startin' ta hurt! Let's get out a here!"  
  
Bakura nodded with a wide smile,"Come on! I know the way."  
  
  
  
'Man, she is haulin' butt.'  
  
Kaib watched as the battle unfolded in front of him. Sydney handled her staff with ease as the creature headed for her, reaching to grab her but only meeting with air as she jumped and landed on his shoulder, using her staff and slamming it down on the rough skin with a single thrust downward. The creature yelped and grabbed for her again but she merely dropped down from his shoulder, landing on the ground. She turned to looked back at the creature quickly than flipped backwards as he shot at her once again. He missed and slammed into the ground, causing the stone and tile to rip from the floor, causing a gaping whole filled with rubble to form. Yami and Kaiba jumped back slightly and looked at Sydney once more.  
  
The creature roared angrily and turned, raising his arms to release claws from his arms, creating two long sword shaped claws protruding from its wrists. Sydney simply blinked than raised her staff to meet one of the claws as he thrusted it forward with lightning speed. She than ducked to the floor quickly once he raised his other claw, sending it to decapitate her and only met with a pillar, slicing it and causing to it crumble to the floor. Sydney stood quickly and ran towards a nearby wall as he chased her with his claws, constantly slicing at the ground as she went, causing the floor to rip into more torn rock and tile. Once she met with the wall she merely held tightly onto her staff and ran up it, flipping over and onto the creature's back as he sliced for her again, causing a deep gash in the wall and causing it to buckle slightly.  
  
She held the staff high above her and turned to Yami and Kaiba quickly as the creature continually tried to reach for her.  
  
"Hurry you two, grab the Oricle!"  
  
Yami and Kaiba exchanged glances. They weren't exactly thrilled to do as she asked, considering the creature was still standing before them and after seeing the damage he caused to the museum, they didn't want to risk it.  
  
"I will go," Kaiba suddenly choked out, surprising himself, "I'm faster anyways."  
  
Yami looked to him in disbelief,"You could get seriously injured you know that, don't you?"  
  
  
  
"Like I have a choice," Kaiba barked in response,"I run faster than you. It'd take you forever to grab for that thing."  
  
Yami sighed and nodded,"Fine, I suggest you go now. I doubt Sydney can distract him for much longer."  
  
Sydney looked to see Kaiba suddenly take a couple steps forward and she almost swore outloud, nearly causing her to lose her concentration as the creature once again raised his claws and reached back desperately for her, trying to get her off of his back. Kaiba took a couple more steps than broke out into a full sprint, aiming to get the Oricle as fast as he could. Sydney was angered that Yami had let Kaiba go for it. She had assumed Yami would have merely used his powers to retrieve it but he must have forgotten he still contained such power.  
  
Kaiba reached the case rather quickly but couldn't figure out how to get the Oricle out. He looked to the side, and then to his other, looking for something to break it open with. His eyes suddenly landed on a exhibit that contained two stainless steel swords and practically cheered outloud. He ran for them, lifting one and returning to the case, lifting it and sending it downward upon the glass, shattering it and releasing the Oricle from its prison. He lifted the smooth blue crystal and let out a sigh of he relief. He turned slightly though, when the creature roared.  
  
Darn it he got its attention!  
  
Sydney panicked for a moment when the creature saw Kaiba standing there holding the Oricle. It let out a huge roar than suddenly turned beneath her, running towards its new prey. She fell to the ground with a thump but got up as quickly as her legs would allow, taking off swiftly towards Kaiba.   
  
Kaiba simply stood there as the creature barreled towards him. He looked to Sydney than to Yami and cursed under his breath, knowing he was in an extremely bad position. Leaving him only one choice - fighting. He suddenly gripped the Oricle tightly in one hand and used his other to lift the sword he had found into the air, realizing that he knew how to fight, but not how to use a sword.  
  
'Guess I'm going to have to learn right now,' Kaiba thought as the creature suddenly held up its two claws and aiming for him, 'God help me...'  
  
He suddenly lifted his sword when the claws came to him and watched in surprise as he blocked them both, locking them in a rather odd position in front of him. The creature roared in anger and annoyance and ripped his claws backward again than went forward, preparing to send them downward again. Kaiba simply ducked from the first one and sent his sword up to block the second. He went to raise his other hand and realized he couldn't handle the sword with just one hand. He needed his other but it was occupied by the Oricle.  
  
Kaiba did what he could,"Yami, catch!"  
  
Yami blinked than suddenly reached outward as the Oricle came flying towards him. He caught it with ease and watched in surprise as Kaiba raised his other hand to get a better grip on his sword. He stood up more confidently, looking the creature in the eyes, showing that he wasn't afraid. The creature let out a bostierous gowl and quickly raised its free claw. Sydney intercepted the long claw, blocking it from taking a strike at the brunette.  
  
She held it fast and growled at Kaiba,"You idiot! You just HAD to smash the case didn't you?!"  
  
"How'd you expect me to get it out?!" Kaiba remarked in return, his sword still held fast and the creature continually tried to push forward,"I couldn't exactly reach my hand through the glass, you know!"  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
The creature boomed,"Enough already!"  
  
The creature suddenly managed to get his claw free and shoved Sydney aside, sending her to smash into a nearby wall. She met the ground quickly and struggled to stand.  
  
"Sydney!" Kaiba yelled as he watched her make contact with the floor.  
  
He than turned to Yami,"Don't just stand there, you moron! Help her!"  
  
At those words, Yami sprung to life and ran to Sydney's side. Knowing that she was in good hands, Kaiba returned his attention towards the creature. It growled, hissed and roared at Kaiba angrily, not being able to push its claw any further forward to injure him. Kaiba couldn't help but grin. If he wanted a fight, he wasn't going to have one. Kaiba suddenly used all the strength he could muster and hoisted the creature's claw upwards, knocking it off balance. Kaiba shot forward, as it regained its composure, meeting the creature's claws blow for blow. The creature continually striked forward, slash by slash to only be met by Kaiba's sword each time. The sound of the metal meeting the claws clanged loudly in the air, causing sparks to eminate from the old sword.  
  
Sydney slowly managed to stand and watched in disbelief as Kaiba met the monster's thrusts, blow for blow. She had no idea Kaiba was capable of such skill. He looked so honorable, his body going forward as he swung the sword quickly and strongly, aggrivating the creature the more stronger his swings became.  
  
"He... is..." Yami slowly began.  
  
"Incredible." Sydney simple put it. Maybe she had been right about Kaiba's powers. He did get everything from the Priest she had spoke of, including his skill as a fighter. She gripped her side suddenly, pain springing to life at the wound that she had gotten from her fall. She couldn't possibly help him now... it was all up to him.  
  
Kaiba suddenly slid to the ground when the creature changed strategy's and dodged his fangs as he lunged forward to slash him with the sharp teeth. He than quickly jumped to his feet and brought the sword back and swung it forward with such force, hitting the creature with all the strength he had, causing him to suddenly stumble backwards, slamming into the wall behind him, knocking down three pillars than smashing the wall and causing debris to fall upon its body. It lay motionless, the weight of the debris keeping him from movement. Kaiba slowly lowered his sword, gasping for breath and slowly rose his arm, wiping his forehead with his sleeve.  
  
"Seto, you freakin' moron!"  
  
He turned at the sound of his name and smiled slightly at Sydney's form as she slowly approached him, Yami not close behind.  
  
"Hey, I got him didn't I?" Kaiba said his brows furrowed. He took a deep breath and let it out, than continued to gasp for air again, trying to regain a normal breathing pattern.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you could fight like that?!" Sydney demanded, poking him in the chest slightly,"That was absolutely amazing!"  
  
Kaiba grinned,"I wasn't that great."  
  
Sydney suddenly grabbed him by the back of the head and forced him down into a hot open mouthed kiss. Kaiba was shocked and suprised, still breathless from battle and had to pull back only after a couple seconds. Yami turned his head at the scene and examined the large gaping hole that the creature had created.  
  
"You were hot," Sydney told him once he pulled back from the kiss, and slowly leaned forward to rest her head against his shoulder,"I was practically drooling, Seto."  
  
Kaiba let out a soft laugh,"I should fight more often than."  
  
They both jumped as the museum suddenly shook with such a strong force that they nearly fell over. All three of them immediately looked to where the creature had been and were shocked to see his form was gone. Kaiba growled and tried to maintain his balance as the museum continued to shake violently.  
  
"We have to get out," Yami told them over the noise,"He knocked over support beams, its going to cave in."  
  
Both Sydney and Kaiba looked at each other than turned and began to run, Yami quick on their toes. Kaiba ran far ahead, leading them the way they had originally came. He rushed as fast as he could, looking over his shoulder every once in awhile, making sure the two were close behind him. He turned corners and frantically looked around him at the rubble that had suddenly found its way on the ground, trying to find his way through the museum.  
  
"This way!" He shouted over the noise.  
  
Yami and Sydney followed him as quickly as they could, realizing that the museum, was in fact, large. They headed down a long hallway and Kaiba suddenly turned to look back and found that the museum was already starting to cave in. He looked back to see the cave in was following them and picked up his pace, hoping it would encourage the other two to do the same. He stopped dead in his tracks when a loud roar suddenly eminated from behind them.  
  
Yami and Sydney caught up quickly and turned to look at where his gaze was fixed. The creature was stading at the end of the hallway they had just came from, its body mangled from the fall Kaiba had caused it, blood trickling from its form.  
  
"You will never leave here alive!" Its voice boomed down the hallway.  
  
Kaiba knew he couldn't outrun it, not when the museum was shaking. He had only one choice. He slowly turned to Yami and Sydney, his face serious.  
  
"You two go ahead, I'll follow you."  
  
Sydney's face fell,"No way! You are NOT staying in this place."  
  
Kaiba growled at her and grabbed her by the shoulder, pulling her in for a rough hot kiss than pushed her forward toward the exit, which was only a couple more hallways down. Kaiba turned his gaze to Yami and placed a hand upon his shoulder.  
  
"Turn left than right... than follow the hallway down. There should be a corridor, take that left and the entrance is located right there," Kaiba instructed than slowly withdrew his hand.  
  
Yami looked at him open mouthed,"Kaiba.."  
  
Kaiba turned his back to both of them, Sydney's eyes welling up. She couldn't believe this! Did Kaiba think she was stupid! He'd never make it out in time!  
  
"Go," Kaiba hissed at them, watching as the creature slowly approached them,"Take care of her, Yami... please.."  
  
Sydney shouted,"You idiot! I am NOT leaving you here!"  
  
Yami suddenly grabbed Sydney by the waist, hoisted her onto his shoulder than turned the way Kaiba instructed. Sydney kicked and swore desperately trying to break from his hold but Yami held onto her tightly, not willing to let her go.  
  
"Take care Kaiba," Yami said quickly,"Don't make me hate you for not coming back."  
  
Kaiba grinned even though he knew Yami couldn't see it,"Empty words... Yami."  
  
Yami chuckled slightly.  
  
"Go," Kaiba commanded as the museum shook more violently,"Make sure she gets out safely."  
  
Yami nodded and sprinted down the hallway, leaving Kaiba to face the creature before him. It approached him slowly, leaving space between them.  
  
"So this is how its going to end.." Kaiba breathed as he slowly held the sword before himself, eyeing the creature angrily,"You're going cost me my life to save the girl I love."  
  
"Atleast you will die honorably," The creature said sternly.  
  
"Honorably?" Kaiba snorted,"Definitely not one of my usual qualities."  
  
The museum jolted violently, causing Kaiba to struggle to keep his balance as the museum suddenly began to cave in faster, the ceiling come down and smashing the floor. He raised his gaze to the creature, noting that he wasn't planning on moving toward him - there was no real fight to be fought here.  
  
"I get it," Kaiba growled angrily,"You made me do that on purpose so I'd make sure you wouldn't hurt her. Is that it? Does your master want ME to die first?"  
  
"Exactly, Seto Kaiba."  
  
Kaiba sneered,"Perfect."  
  
He looked past the creature and noticed that the caving in was sweeping towards them, like an avalanche of rock, wood and tile. He let out a deep sigh and thought of Sydney, knowing she'd be hurt horribly if he didn't come back alive. He growled angrily at himself and raised his sword high, slowly readying himself to swing it.  
  
"Do you honestly think you will make it out alive?"  
  
"I make my own destiny," Kaiba spat,"You don't tell me whether I live or die. That's up to me."  
  
Kaiba raised his sword and charged toward him, knowing if he was going to go down with the museum, he might as well take that horrid creature with him. Atleast Sydney would be safe and that's all that really mattered to him at the moment. He loved her and he wanted to make sure she made it through this alive.   
  
Besides, this was his fight. He always had a grudge against death - ever since his parents died. It was time he faced death and truly realized that it sometimes HAD to happen.   
  
Seto Kaiba - was going to meet his bleak end, whether his visions told him he was going to or not. 


	20. Consummation, The Last Mystical Item

Okay all, you wanted the next chapter desperately.. lol. I know, I know, I did the unthinkable! I killed off Kaiba... or did I? ::laughs evily:: I guess you're just going to have to read to find out now aren't ya?! lol but anyways, I have done a lay out on the last couple chapters and in total there will be twenty five chapters in all. So starting after this one, the first of the final chapters will begin. They also will be much longer in length because I want to throw alot of things in and finish this story off so I can concentrate on my other story, 'A billionaire doesn't fall in love'. I actually get confused sometimes when I go to write and end up switching my OC names by accident. Well Sydney and Seral are rather similar... anways, on with the show! Oh, and to those who were wondering about me wanting to become an author or perhaps a directer, I'm afraid those are not my passions. Although I love to write, especially of my beloved Seto... I am actually planning on majoring in Game Art & Design in college. Don't be sad though for I will continue to write even than and who knows, maybe I will take a turn in that direction but for now, I will let you enjoy the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Consider this a disclaimer.  
  
Chapter Twenty: Consummation, The Last Mystical Item  
  
"Damn it, damn it, damn it," Sydney cried as she cradled her head in her hands. They had made it out of the museum safely and now they were waiting for Kaiba's return. Unfortunately, they had been waiting for almost an hour now and it was pretty clear that he wasn't coming.  
  
Yami studied Sydney and slowly stroked her head, running his hand through her hair,"I'm sorry."  
  
A sob escaped the woman on the ground, her face completely buried into her hands,"Damn...him...."  
  
Her body shook with the impact of her tears. He was gone, he was truly gone. There was no other explanation. They had been waiting for almost an hour now and he wasn't coming. The museum had killed him, the creature had killed him... Sydney had killed him...  
  
"I killed him...." She repeated to herself outloud, her words choking on her tears as her shoulders continued to shake,"Seto...how could... you ... leave me?"  
  
Yami let out a trouble breath. What were they to do now? They had already retrieved two of the three items, but they had no idea where the last one was. Kaiba was the only one who knew where they were located and without Kaiba, they couldn't proceed any further. The situation had suddenly turned hopeless.  
  
'I have to admit, that was noble of him,' Yugi's voice suddenly invaded Yami's mind, 'Kaiba gave it his all.'  
  
'Indeed he did,' Yami's voice answered Yugi's comment, 'But look at Sydney. She's grieved over him once before... she's in so much pain and I cannot do a thing.'  
  
'What happens now?' Yugi asked Yami,'What do we do now?'  
  
'I do not know, without Kaiba we cannot find the last item,' Yami responded, 'I'm afraid all hope is lost.'  
  
Yami slowly returned to studying Sydney and watched as her beautiful form was curled up in a seated position, her shoulders shaking, her chest heaving and her face filled with tears. He needed to comfort her, Kaiba would have wanted it that way. He approached her slowly, seating himself beside her and taking a glance at what was left of the museum. He slowly slid an arm around her waist, rubbing her side and slowly whispering to her that it was alright to cry. She moved slightly and allowed herself to get close to him, resting her head upon his shoulder as she gaze out at the museum that had been Kaiba's resting ground.  
  
'He's really, truly gone,' Sydney's mind reeled, 'The man I love is dead.... all because he wanted to save me.'  
  
"Sydney?" Yami's voice spoke up,"We should get back to Joey's."  
  
Sydney suddenly lifted her head. That's right. She had totally been caught up in her emotions that she had completly forgotten that Mokuba was still at Joey's house. She almost passed out at the sudden thought of seeing the poor child having to go through the pain of losing his brother - again. She was barely handling it and Mokuba was in no condition to deal right now. The poor child was exhausted. This whole situation was hard for a 10 year old boy to handle, especially the brother of the richest man alive.  
  
"I have to tell Mokuba...." Sydney said solemly,"How...how.. am I going to do it? I just can't tell him... he'll be so heartbroken.."  
  
Yami's hand slowly left her side as he slowly stood. His expression was rather twisted into a weird distraught face of confusion and bewilderment, but Sydney was too busy thinking to really notice. She raised her legs and wrapped her arms around herself, still trying to process the realization of losing the one she loved. She had known that she would eventually have to deal with leaving him behind but not so soon and not in the manner of this. She sniffled slightly and immediately brought a hand up as her flow of tears increased.  
  
She finally raised her head to look at Yami and found him laughing.  
  
"Yami, what the hell is so funny?!" She barked angrily. She didn't know how he could laugh at a time such as this, especially when she had just lost the man she loved and her only way of saving the world order.  
  
She watched as the young pharoah turned slightly, grinning sheepishly,"If you'd care to slowly stand for a moment, you will see what has me baffled in amusement."  
  
Sydney eyed him suspiciously but slowly let her arms loosen and struggled with herself to stand. She had forgotten about her injured side but the pain was numbed and she was too curious at the moment to really focus on it. She slowly took a couple steps near Yami and peered out of the small cliff and down into the rubble. Her eyes widen at the sight that lay before her.   
  
Kaiba was holding onto the ledge of the cliff, his hands digging into the freshly sunken rock. He was only a couple feet below them but he was alive. He was covered in dirt, dust and rock and also contained numerous cuts and bruises but he was alive none the less. The part that was amusing was that his mouth was stuffed with plaster from the walls inside the museum and his skin had taken on the color of the plaster - a pure white, as though he were a ghost. The sight was amusing as well as relieving to both of them. Sydney tilted her head slightly when she realized he was looking extremely pissed at the moment. His eyes were narrowed into slits as he gave Yami a strong death glare as he continually chuckled at the sight.   
  
Yami slowly leaned downward, a smirk heavily set into his face,"What's wrong Kaiba, can't pull yourself up?"  
  
Kaiba tried to speak but couldn't. He tilted his head slightly to spit out all the plaster that had made its way into his mouth and spit constanstly below him at the taste. Yami continued to laugh as Sydney just stood in shock. She still couldn't believe that he was alive. He might look extremely pissed but he was alive and relatively healthy.  
  
  
  
"Shut it Yami and help me already," Kaiba sneered angrily,"I felt like I just ran five miles in two minutes - the least you could do is wait until I'm standing to laugh at me."  
  
Sydney shoved Yami aside and reached out for the brunette, grabbing on to the sleeve of his trenchcoat and began to pull him upwards. With Kaiba's help, she was able to haul him over the edge and onto the secure ground of the cliff. He immediately began to cough and gag at the taste of the plaster again and immediately turned away from Sydney to spit over the cliff's edge. Yami's laughter slowed as he looked at him concerned.  
  
"Hey are you-"  
  
Both Yami's and Sydney's faces twisted into disgust at the heaving sound Kaiba suddenly made as he emptied out the contents of his stomach down the length of the cliff's edge. Yami looked away immediately as Sydney placed a hand upon Kaiba's back, rubbing it slightly as she joined his side. Either the plaster had worked its way into his stomach or he was just recovering from having to run so fast in such little time. Kaiba stopped his vomiting to gasp for air than coughed slightly.  
  
  
  
"Hey, relax," Sydney said rubbing his back,"That must have been some run."  
  
Kaiba only nodded and continued to gag,"You... have... no idea."  
  
Sydney opened her mouth to respond to only hear him heave again, than project over the cliff's edge, causing her to close her eyes and turn away for a brief moment. Kaiba finally let out a deep breath and cleared his throat, sending one last spit over the edge. He slowly backed up than slowly stood, raising his hand to wipe at his mouth. Sydney shot up quickly and held his arm away from him.  
  
"You're going to ruin your coat - here," She slowly tore from her skirt again more of the soft white material and handed it to him,"I doubt you want to walk around with the smell on your sleeve."  
  
He took it and wiped his mouth and realized Yami's figure was standing a large distance away from him. He grinned after his mouth was clean and tossed the cloth down over the cliff, crossing his arms and eyeing Yami suspiciously.  
  
"What's this?" Kaiba said with a low tone,"Yami have a weak stomach?"  
  
"Perhaps I do," Yami said turning to face him,"But I am alright now. How about you? You still feeling ill?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Sydney suddenly faced Kaiba and eyed him angrily. Kaiba raised his eyebrow slightly than returned her evil glare playfully to only have her slap him across the face. The stinging sensation in his right cheek startled him and his hand shot up to touch it gingerly before sneering at her furiously.  
  
"What THE HELL was that for?!"  
  
"For staying in there!" Sydney yelled at him,"Do you know how scared I was?! I swear Kaiba, you think only of yourself sometimes!"  
  
"I was actually thinking about YOU," Kaiba argued back,"Better for you to live than me! Damn it Sydney you're the one who has to stop Tskusa not me!"  
  
"Settle down already!" Yami suddenly interrupted,"We still have one item to retrieve. I suggest we return to Joey's and make sure Mokuba is alright. I also would like to talk to Garuza as well."  
  
Sydney and Kaiba exchanged glares but Sydney's was the first to soften as she walked to him and wrapped her arms around his chest, snuggling into him and squeezing him tightly. Kaiba let out a sigh and placed his hands upon her back, rubbing the skin softly. He raised his gaze momentarily, catching a glimpse at Yami's hurt expression as he slowly turned to start walking the other direction. Sydney and Kaiba were left alone for a moment and the two exchanged looks.  
  
  
  
"I'd kiss you but you probably have puke breath," Sydney said with a grin getting a slight laugh out of him.  
  
"I think you can wait until we get back and I get to brush my teeth," He said with a wicked smile,"Than I will ravish you like there's no tomorrow."  
  
She rolled her eyes but laughed when he began to nip at the skin on her bare shoulders, causing her to squeal slightly. He pulled back than grinned again, taking her hand and turning to follow Yami. They still had one last item to find and than it would be off to face Tskusa.  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey let out a groan once he finally collapsed into his sofa chair. Bakura followed suit and slumped down into the couch next to him, taking note of the small form of Mokuba lying across the last couch. He was fast asleep and seemed to be clutching the form of the necklace that hung around his neck. It had been one heck of a day. First of all Kaiba's mansion had caught on fire and he had been jolted from the nap he was having to find himself in a room full of smoke. By the time he reached downstairs, the whole entire place was covered in crimson flames. Than he remembered turning around to head back of the stairs and than his vision went blank.   
  
He also had the lovely experience of waking up tied up and than coming face to face with a man that looked like Kaiba, sounded like Kaiba and even held that same irritating egotistical attitude as Kaiba. Than he realized that the man wasn't Kaiba at all and was planning to kill the REAL Kaiba and take his place. The whole entire situation was confusing and so unbelievable that he began to rub his temples at the memory of it. Now he sat in his living room finally, Bakura next to him and Mokuba sleeping soundly on his couch.  
  
Bakura turned to him slightly,"Do you suppose the others are alright?"  
  
Joey shrugged and slowly lowered his hands from his head,"I don't know but I hope so. Which reminds me. How'd ya find me Bakura? How'd ya know I was in that strange place?"  
  
Joey watched Bakura fidget in his seat uncomfortably,"I actually so you being taken from Kaiba's mansion. I followed them and stayed low until I was sure it was safe to help you. It was all quite strange. That man that was talking to you looked so much like Kaiba."  
  
"I know, strange ain't it?" Joey said exasperated,"Dis is gettin' weirder and weirder the longer da day goes on."  
  
Bakura opened his mouth to speak but at that moment the door swung open and Yami, Sydney and Kaiba walked through it. Joey stood up quickly, glad to see they were all alright and opened his mouth to greet them but was disappointed as Sydney walked straight past him and to Mokuba's sleeping figure. She bent down and shook him slightly, rousing him from his slumber. Joey watched as Kaiba walked past him as well and headed up the length of his stairs, disappearing into the depths of his house. He had to admit, it was quite eerie seeing the real Kaiba but he was relieved that his eyes had been blue - which meant he was indeed, Seto Kaiba and not that strange man that looked like him.  
  
Yami slowly joined Joey's side and looked at him strangely,"You're here."  
  
The blonde blinked at him confused,"Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
The pharoah's eyebrows joined,"Where is Tea?"  
  
Joey's eyes widened,"Isn't she with you?"  
  
Sydney's voice bombarded to answer,"No, of course she's not. We left you guys at the mansion, remember? We came back to see the place on fire but we had no idea where you all were. Luckily, Garuza and Mokuba were safe but they had no idea what happened to you two."  
  
Yami cut in,"We were going to search for you but I'm afraid we had no idea where to start so we were forced to search for the second item."  
  
Joey only nodded,"We hafta find her."  
  
Mokuba yawned and looked to Sydney than looked around the room frantically,"Where's Seto?! Is he okay? He's not hurt is he?! Please, don't tell me you guys left him behind!"  
  
Sydney was surprised by the sudden panic and pain in the young child's voice. She tried to stop the oncoming questions by placing her hands upon the child's shoulders but he trailed on.  
  
"Don't lie to me, Sydney, I can take it. He's hurt isn't he?!" Mokuba's eyes began to water just as he thought about it,"My brother's dead!"  
  
"Mokuba!" Sydney yelled at the frantic boy,"Will you relax for just a second?!"  
  
"My brother's dead!" Sydney cringed as the boy began to wail and finally sighed in relief when Kaiba's form finally came down the stairs. He stood at the bottom to watch his brother cry and wail about his death. He raised his brows at Sydney curiously and she returned it with a look of desperation. Mokuba's wailing had gotten loud and Yami and Bakura looked to him sympathetically as Joey just blinked, bewildered by the boy's concern.  
  
"Mokuba I'm fine," Kaiba said interrupting his boisterous yell,"I'm standing right over here."  
  
Mokuba's head turned to notice him and in a matter of seconds, he had himself plastered to his sibling's midsection, his arms tightly encased around him in a hug,"Seto you're okay! Seto!"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, yes, Mokuba," Kaiba tried to pry the young child from his form but it was obvious it wasn't going to happen,"Come on, ease up on me kid, I need to breathe."  
  
Mokuba slowly loosened his hold and smiled up at him,"I was so scared you left me big brother, but now I know you would never leave without saying goodbye!"  
  
Sydney let out a small laugh and turned back to Joey and Bakura,"We succeeded in achieving the second item - thanks to Seto that is."  
  
Kaiba simply snorted,"Yeah, AFTER you went all kung fu on the giant."  
  
Joey's eyebrows raised and than he finally realized the condition of her dress,"Guess that explains the outfit."  
  
Sydney looked down at herself and realized how poorly dressed she was. Her skirt was pretty much non-existant but that had only occured so she could fight properly without the hassle of tripping over the hem. Her body was filthy, her skin darkened from the dirt and rubble from the collasp of the building. Her hair was also loose and falling out of her clip, causing it to cascade over her face rather messily. She reached out to push the stray hairs out of her eyes and tilted her head with a smirk.  
  
"You act as though I look horrible," She said with a wicked grin,"But it's so obvious you find it attractive - you're practically drooling all over yourself."  
  
"Dat obvious huh?" Joey grinned sheepishly and tried to ignore the death glare Kaiba was giving him from across the room. He knew making that comment was really uncalled for but he liked to joke around with Sydney, regardless of the fact that it was clear that Kaiba was her boyfriend. There was nothing wrong with joking around.  
  
"You two done?" Kaiba's flat response came from behind her and caused Sydney to sigh and turn to face him, a hand upon her hip. She knew how protective Kaiba could get when it came to other men, especially the friendship she shared with Joey. In fact, she knew he was quite envious of the strong bond her and the blonde young man held.  
  
"Jealous?"  
  
Kaiba snorted and slowly took a step into the room,"Please, of that fool? You're joking."  
  
Sydney grinned and threw Joey a menacing look,"I don't know.... Joey's a pretty good kisser."  
  
Kaiba's eyes widen and his mouth almost hung open. He quickly shut it, his eyes narrowing and his expression falling into a sneer. Mokuba snickered from behind him but Kaiba didn't notice. He was too busy experiencing a million emotions at once, the biggest one of anger.  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
Joey caught the game and ran with it, even though Bakura and Yami were shaking their heads like crazy, trying to keep him from causing Kaiba to go into hysterics.  
  
"Heh, heh. Did ya think you were the only one to get a piece of this beauty?" Joey gave Sydney a wink and she grinned.  
  
Kaiba's fists balled and he took a step forward,"Wheeler, you're digging your own grave right now. If you seriously touched her, I suggest you run because I'm giving you five seconds before I kill you."  
  
Joey continued to grin,"She's pretty good in bed too, huh Sydney?"  
  
That was the last straw. Kaiba went forward, reaching to grab him by his collar and slam him into the nearest wall but was stopped by Sydney, her arms clutching onto him before he made it all the way to Joey's position. He continued to grin, only fueling Kaiba's anger.  
  
"Kaiba he's joking," Sydney told him,"Relax, will you?! I've never done such things with Joey before!"  
  
Kaiba broke her hold on him and raised a finger to Joey's face,"You're EXTREMELY lucky. Next time, I don't care if you're joking, I'll just kill you for the hell of it."  
  
Joey continued to grin,"I know but it was worth the look on ya face."  
  
Kaiba's eyes narrowed but Sydney put herself between them,"Stop it you two. Joey will you quit torturing him?!"  
  
"Sorry, sorry," The blonde responded as he slumped back down onto the couch,"I'm done."  
  
"Well," A voice came out from behind them,"I see you've all had quite a day."  
  
Sydney turned to see Garuza and smiled slightly,"You could say that. So, find anything?"  
  
Garuza looked at her strangely,"What makes you think that I was out, Mi Lady?"  
  
  
  
"I think I know you well enough to know that you love to find information."  
  
Garuza smiled slightly and bowed shortly,"I am glad to inform you that I have found the location of the last mystical item. I had been traveling between the shadows and had stumbled upon two followers. It seems that Tskusa is well aware of our journey. He is holding the last item in his hideout."  
  
"Which is where?" Kaiba asked irritated,"Just tell us where it is and stop rambling."  
  
Garuza turned to Kiaba and than back to Sydney,"Mi Lady, are you sure he is fit to court you? He is quite arrogant if I would offer an opinion."  
  
Sydney couldn't help but smirk as Kaiba narrowed his eyes and growled at his comment,"This is not the time to discuss my love life, Garuza. Where is Tskusa hiding this item?"  
  
Garuza nodded and proceeded to tell her,"In the building that I am sure Mr. Kaiba is acquainted with."  
  
Kaiba's eyebrows raised slightly,"Oh really?"  
  
Garuza turned to him,"My dear boy, Tskusa has placed his ceremonial induction in the organization of your company, Kaiba Corp."  
  
Kaiba's mouth hung open,"What?!" 


	21. The Race To Kaiba Corp and The Start of ...

Hey guys, I have returned with a new chappie! Yaaaaah! ::coughs:: Anyway, as I have mentioned before, this is the first of the last final chapters of this story. The reason these chapters are going to take some time to go up is that I'm concentrating on setting up the ending so they will take ALOT of concentration. To those who wonder if there will be a sequel... all I have to say is this... when you read the ending, you can review and ask for a sequel. If enough people want one so badly that they start begging... (lol).... than I'll proceed with a sequel, but if you all think its best to leave it be than it shall be done. I write for my fans and if they want a sequel - they get a sequel and if they don't than hey, I ain't gonna complain! So anyways, read on and I hope you enjoy the new chapter!  
  
Chapter Twenty One: The Race to Kaiba Corp and The Beginning of the Ceremony  
  
Kaiba paced.  
  
How could he have not known this was going on in his own company? Was his board working with this Tskusa guy in order to rid of him? Kaiba didn't think very lightly considering they had already tried to kill him twice and it was pretty evident that they couldn't kill him themselves. It was obvious they needed outside help to take down someone with such high intelligence and cunning skills. He stopped pacing to shake his head in grief and than returned to his steady pace again, continually shaking his head at the utter disgust of the situation.  
  
Sydney and the others sat on the couch as he continually paced. He looked deep in thought and by his expression, they could tell he was battling himself over exactly what to do. Sydney sighed and snuck a glance at Yami, who noticed and only nodded slightly, his expression full of concern. They all knew how important Kaiba's company was to him and the thought of this going on beneath his nose must have permanately damaged his ego.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Everyone's heads shot up at Kaiba's words and realized he was already making his way out the door. They had no time to even respond let alone think as the group barreled out the door after him. Sydney took the lead and found him at the street already, his hand digging into the inside pocket of his trenchcoat, slipping out his cell phone and flipping it open to place it to his ear. As the group neared him, they could hear his cold tone.  
  
"Yes, it's me you fool," Kaiba said flatly,"Send a limo over to South Birk. Don't ask questions - just do it!"  
  
"Seto?" Sydney dared to ask what he was doing as he closed his cell phone and turned to her slightly.  
  
Kaiba looked at her than the others and kept his tone steady,"Look, don't bother sympathizing. My company is indeed important to me but the board has planned to kill me before. If this in turn causes the destruction of my company, than I will just have to learn to deal with it."  
  
Everyone was swept into silence until the limo arrived.  
  
  
  
Once inside, Mokuba was itching to break the silence. Sydney could tell by the look on his face that he was ready to bombard Kaiba with a million questions like he had done earlier but she knew that was the last thing he needed right now. Especially when his company had been harboring evil - under his nose even! Sydney's eyes widened as Mokuba's mouth opened at Kaiba's still figure. Kaiba was sitting, staring out the window, his arms crossed and his expression blank. Mokuba was about to ask a question but Sydney's figure flung forward and clasped over the young child's mouth. Unfortunately, she acquired everyone's attention - including Kaiba's.  
  
He stared at her strangely,"Sydney, I don't if this is a stupid question or not but why is your hand covering my brother's mouth?"  
  
Sydney laughed slightly and she sat herself between the two,"No reason, just trying to lighten the moment."  
  
Mokuba looked at her strangely and went to open his mouth but her look haulted him. She than looked back at Kaiba, trying her best to smile but to no avail. Everyone could tell she was lying. Sydney cursed herself mentally. She had never been very good at lying - her face usually gave it away. Kaiba simply stared at her than leaned forward, placing a lingering kiss on her cheek before slowly pulling back.  
  
"I know what you're trying to do," He said to her with a slight smile,"But you don't have to."  
  
"Seto, I -"  
  
He shook his head and she silenced. He gave her a reassuring smile and turned to look back out the limo's window as the Kaiba Corp building slowly came into view. Something unusual caught his eye. The entire front entrance was guarded, but what for? He never had guards at the front entrance, atleast not as many as there was now. Now he was going to have to go through the hassle of getting through them and that meant he had to yell. Once the limo came to a stop, he didn't even bother to wait for his chauffer to open the door, he just swung it open and marched to the entrance that was heavily guarded.  
  
Sydney quickly shot up after him, so as did Mokuba. The others took a little more time, having been capitivated in actually seeing the building so up close before. Once they reached Kaiba and Sydney's side, they couldn't help but hear the heated argument Kaiba was having.  
  
"What do you mean restricted entrance?!" Kaiba practically growled,"I own this fucking place! Step aside!"  
  
The guard tried hard to keep his composure,"I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba but the board made strict orders and I must follow them."  
  
Kaiba was becoming angry,"Since when?! You're employeed under me not those blundering fools!!"  
  
"I'm sorry, sir."  
  
The group watched nervously as Kaiba began to pace again. The guards all looked at him strangely as he paced right in front of their hold. Sydney was seriously beginning to worry as she watched him pace. He had such a distressed look on his face, like he had lost everything and now his world was crumbling. Sydney couldn't blame him. His mansion was nothing more than burned wood and plaster, his company had been snatched from underneath him and now he was pacing back and forth, running his hands through his hair so fast and quickly that she was beginning to think he was going to pull it out.  
  
"Seto," Mokuba spoke up suddenly as Kaiba slowed his pacing to look at him. Mokuba approached him and whispered something as Kaiba leaned downward more to hear it. Kaiba than nodded and than grinned momentarily before walking up to Sydney and pulling her aside with them. Yami, Joey and Bakura watched them strangely as Kaiba and Mokuba talked to Sydney.  
  
"So what do ya think der talkin' bout?" Joey asked the other two.  
  
"I don't know but I don't like the way it looks," Yami said disapprovingly,"I'm afraid we don't have much time either. If Tskusa knows we're here, than he undoubtingly put these men here to stop us."  
  
Joey nodded and opened his mouth,"Do ya think-"  
  
"WHAT?! You've got to be kidding me?!"   
  
Yami and Joey exchanged looks at Sydney's reply and than over at where they were standing. Kaiba suddenly got down on both knees and actually looked like he was begging. This got a chuckle out of Joey and unluckily for him, Kaiba gave him a glare before returning to Sydney.  
  
  
  
Sydney let out a huff and finally nodded, pulling Kaiba up by the collar of his coat. It was obvious she hated seeing him beg like that because it was a very Un-Kaiba like characteristic. Than again, these were desperate times and desperate times called for desperate measures but the three didn't think it had actually gotten THAT desperate. The three came over to join the other three and Kaiba leaned inward.  
  
"Okay, we have a plan," Kaiba told them,"Sydney's going to get us in."  
  
Yami stared at him,"How?"  
  
Sydney huffed,"I'm going to flirt with them."  
  
Kaiba couldn't help but laugh slightly,"Better you than dressing Wheeler up as a woman which, may I add, was our back up plan."  
  
Joey shot him a death look,"WHAT?!"  
  
Yami looked at Kaiba,"Kaiba, this is not a good idea. Do you know how much danger you could possibly be putting her in?"  
  
Bakura joined in,"He's quite right. Those thugs look very intimidating."  
  
Kaiba sighed than shot a look at Sydney. So maybe it was a little hasty asking her to do this, but there was no other way. They all knew they needed to get inside. The place contained not only the last item but Tskusa as well and it was very clear that Kaiba's authority wasn't going to get him in this time. He felt so pathetic.. weak even. He had never felt these emotions before. He was always so used to be the one in charge, the one looking out not the one looking in.  
  
Kaiba turned to Joey,"Hey the option's still open Wheeler."  
  
Joey growled,"It ain't happenin'!"  
  
Yami tried to surpress a chuckle at the look on Joey's face.   
  
Kaiba laughed slightly than turned to Sydney,"Look, Yami has a point. I can't let you go through with this, you could get hurt."  
  
Sydney couldn't help but raise her brow,"Please, if I can tame you, I can tame them no problem."  
  
Everyone's faces contorted slightly and Sydney laughed. Kaiba let out another slight laugh, shaking his head slightly. He couldn't help but understand what she meant. He had used to be so cold, so unfeeling but the moment Sydney stepped into his life, things had changed and he became a new man. A man that held feelings for another besides his brother, someone who was willing to put his past aside and work with the ones he used to hold spite for. He turned slightly and looked to the group of men than back to the young woman beside him.  
  
He gently lifted her chin,"You be careful. Once you get past them, we'll meet up on the top floor in my office."  
  
  
  
Sydney nodded,"Sounds like a plan."  
  
He kissed her quickly and slowly drew away,"I mean it, be careful.... and don't have too much fun."  
  
Sydney's brow wrinkled at those words,"Hmmmph.. you never let me have fun.."  
  
Joey rolled his eyes,"Okay love birds, ya done?! We runnin' on a schedule here!"  
  
The two looked to see Joey tapping his watch in frustration.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Master Tskusa they have arrived."  
  
"Hmmm.. right on time too," The dark figure replied as he gazed through the darkness toward his servant,"I promised you power, Seto. I think it's time you achieved this goal."  
  
"Thank you Master."  
  
Tskusa watched as the priest slowly came into his view, dressed exactly how he had instructed him to dress. He was quite a copy of the real Seto Kaiba and he would prove a greater purpose to himself than to the others. After ridding of the real Seto Kaiba, Seto would take his place and destroy the others for him. Than the ceremony could commence without any distractions and he would have endless power.  
  
"Make haste, Seto," Tskusa instructed,"None of them should realize the disappearance of the real Kaiba if you act quickly. Make sure he is taken out - permanately."  
  
  
  
"Yes, Master," Seto replied with a heavy smirk,"Than I shall do as you instruct and rid you of that princess and pharoah."  
  
Tskusa waved his hand and Seto slowly turned to leave him alone in the room again. He slowly rose from his seat and approached the alter that would be used in the ceremony. His eyes ran over all the provisions he needed from the ceremony. A book of the anchients, a dagger drenched in holy blood, a gauntlet to be filled with the blood of an Ordiant, which he was planning to use Sydney's, and the last was the last Mystical Item. The ceremony called for atleast one of the Mystical Item's to be present during the commencement. Than he could open the portal and than release his pent up power. Than he would rule over all humans.... for eternity.  
  
  
  
"This way."  
  
Kaiba slowly headed down the hallway with the others following him. He had gotten past the guards no problem after they had been distracted by Sydney. He couldn't help but smirk at the scene she had made. She did everything that a woman could possibly to do to get attention and he almost got side tracked for a second watching her. Now they were on the second floor of Kaiba Corp. making their way to his office to meet Sydney.  
  
"Whoa," Joey suddenly commented behind him,"Dis place sure is fancy!"  
  
"This is not the time to admire the scenery, Joey," Yami's voice said as Kaiba continued to walk forward in a steady pace.  
  
"Alright already, sheeeesh," Joey started to walk again and caught up with the others rather quickly.  
  
They walked down the length of the corrider and stopped when Kaiba suddenly ceased in his path. The others started to look around him, thinking that something was blocking his path or someone had spotted him. Kaiba just stood there, silent and not saying anything.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Kaiba?" Bakura finally asked after a couple moments of silence.  
  
Kaiba turned slightly and sighed,"We lost Mokuba."  
  
Suddenly all of them looked behind them to see that they did lose Mokuba, for the young boy was no where to be found. Kaiba growled angrily at himself for being so careless, especially with his brother. He was all he had left of family and here he was so distracted in getting to his office to see Sydney again that he had completely forgotten to make sure his brother had gotten here alright.  
  
"I'll go look fer 'im!" Joey told them all,"I'm sure he just took a wrong turn or somethin'!"  
  
"No, you moron," Kaiba suddenly snapped,"You'd end up getting both of you lost. I'll go."  
  
"But - " Joey started to only be cut off.  
  
"My office is on the fourth floor," Kaiba instructed as he pulled a key out of his pocket,"Use this key to open the elevator and get to the fourth floor, my office is the last door in the back of the floor. There should be a side office before it, that's my secretary's. Think you can handle that Wheeler?"  
  
Joey huffed," 'A course!"  
  
"Good," Kaiba turned and began to head back the way they came.  
  
"Wait a second," Yami haulted him and Kaiba stopped,"What about you? Are you going to make it back alright?"  
  
Kaiba snorted and turned slightly to look at him,"I'll be fine. Tell Sydney not to worry."  
  
Yami nodded,"We will wait for you. Let's go guys."  
  
Kaiba waited until they had disappeared and turned to head back down the hallway. His eyes darted back and forth and he suddenly realized that offices were empty. He was sure he would have noticed that on his way up the this floor but it hadn't hit him until now. There was not one person working. Kaiba raised his eyebrow slightly as he turned the corner again and looked down the length of the hallway.  
  
He didn't know where Mokuba could possibly be. Mokuba knew Kaiba Corp. almost as well as he did, but than again he had gone the back way and Mokuba barely knew the back way into the building. It was strange that Mokuba didn't say anything when he had lost touch of the others. He was sure the boy would have either yelled out to him or had taken a different elevator up to his office and call him on the office phone to let him know they're alright.  
  
His walk was cut short when the shrill ring of his phone went off. Kaiba let out a sigh of relief. He had a strong feeling it was Mokuba, calling him from his office. Kaiba quickly removed it from his trench coat and flipped it open.  
  
"Mokuba?"  
  
"Mokuba?" A familiar voice asked confused,"Why are you asking for Mokuba?"  
  
Kaiba sighed at Sydney's voice,"I can't find him. I retraced my footsteps but I have no idea where he is. Are the others there yet?"  
  
Sydney's voice haulted than spoke,"Yeah, they just walked in now. Seto, be careful okay?"  
  
Kaiba snorted,"I'll be fine. If it makes you feel better, you can talk to me on my phone while I look for him."  
  
"Okay," She replied,"That does make me feel better."  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes slightly and continued his trek down the hallway. He turned another corner and suddenly saw two figures causing him to retreat back into a corner. He hid in the darkness and leaned out slightly, trying to make out whose figures they were.  
  
"Seto?"  
  
Kaiba covered the phone for a second than replied,"Shhhh..."  
  
He covered the phone again and watched as the two figures talked. He couldn't really make out their words but one started walking in his direction and he froze. He tried to keep his breathing as steady as possible and clasped his hand tightly over the phone, hoping to not be discovered.  
  
"Master Tskusa is preparing in the basement," The one figure suddenly spoke a he stood beside Kaiba but looking at the other figure,"We must rid of these intruders immediately."  
  
The other figure nodded and than said,"What about the boy?"  
  
Kaiba's eyes widened when he suddenly realized he was talking about Mokuba. Kaiba's eyes narrowed in anger as he waited for the figure to reply.  
  
"Kill him."  
  
Kaiba's face contorted and he almost dropped the phone. He was going to kill his brother... the only brother he had. Kaiba fought every instinct he was having from ripping the man's head off. He stood silently waiting as the other figure nodded and slowly turned to walk away. The man in front of him stayed still for a moment than headed in the opposite direction. Kaiba finally let the phone go and brought it to his ear.  
  
"Sydney?"  
  
"Seto?"  
  
Kaiba relaxed slightly at the sound of her voice,"Yes, I almost had an encounter. They have Mokuba."  
  
"They?" Sydney asked,"Whose they?"  
  
Kaiba looked around and began to follow the way the other figure ordered to kill his brother took. He weaved around slightly as he saw the man at the end of the hallway turn to head down a different path. Kaiba stopped slightly in his pursuit and thought for a moment.  
  
"I don't know who they is," Kaiba told her finally,"All I know is that they're going to kill him and that's NOT going to happen. Not while I'm still living and breathing."  
  
"Seto don't do anything crazy," Sydney scolded through the phone,"If you get yourself killed that's only going to make Mokuba sad."  
  
"I'm not going to get myself killed," He hissed angrily,"I'm going to save my brother."  
  
"Seto-"  
  
Kaiba flipped the phone close, hanging up on her before she could reply. She didn't understand, no one would. He promised his brother that he would always look after him, that he'd always be there for him and he was intending to keep that promise, even if it did kill him. He was the only family he had and he'd go through any lengths to get his brother back.... anything.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sydney angrily slammed down the phone in Kaiba's office, causing the others to eyes her strangely. She got up from Kaiba's chair and huffed, walked toward the door of his office but was haulted when Yami's figure blocked her path.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
  
Sydney frowned,"Step aside, Yami. Seto is in danger and I'm going to stop him from doing the dumbest thing he's ever done."  
  
"What?" Joey asked from behind her,"He just went ta look for Mokuba."  
  
She sighed and crossed her arms,"He found out that they have Mokuba and he's determined to save him."  
  
Yami looked at her,"I know you're concerned Sydney but I think we both know by now that Kaiba can handle himself. If he can get out of a collasping building, I think he can handle a couple of Tskusa's guards."  
  
"A collasping building?!" Bakura and Joey asked in unison. Sydney waved them off and stared at Yami for a moment. She couldn't let Kaiba do this alone. He had no idea what he was up against. Sure, he was rather strong for his age and had powers but his powers didn't aid him in physical combat.  
  
"Yami, he could get hurt," Sydney tried to explain to him,"What would we do than?"  
  
"He will be fine," Yami insisted,"We all have to come up with a plan to stop Tskusa and try to think of the deed at hand. Kaiba will return with Mokuba and everything will be fine."  
  
Sydney sighed,"Fine."  
  
"Alright," Yami said relieved that everything was finally under control,"We can call Kaiba if we feel he's been gone for too long. If he doesn't answer than we'll find him."  
  
Sydney nodded,"Thank you, Yami."  
  
Yami merely nodded in return and looked away at both Joey and Bakura. Both of them each gave him a nod and Yami nodded in return. He didn't know what was to become of Kaiba but he was going to continually reassure Sydney. They both needed to be calm to perform the ensealment. They can't act on any other feelings besides the task at hand or they'd risk ripping the portal open instead of sealing it closed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Help! Seto help me! Help!"  
  
"Shut up and quit squirming you annoying child!"  
  
Mokuba continued to struggle, twisting his arms at an attempt to break free from the man that held onto him. He had been taken while the others had gone ahead and he had paused to rest. He didn't think he was going to be snatched away so easily or without his brother knowing. He was beginning to lose hope that his brother was coming for him. No! Kaiba was going to come for him and he'd get free!  
  
He began to thrash harder and scream at the top of his lungs, trying naything to buck free from the man's hold. Finally the man became angry and slammed the child against a wall, causing Mokuba's body to go limp and silent. The man let out a sigh and began to tie him up, starting with a gag around his mouth to keep the inconsistent screaming under control.  
  
Mokuba roused an hour or two later and opened his eyes. His vision blurred than focused and rested on the image of his brother, standing before him. It was Kaiba, his trench coat was around him and he was looking down at him.... with a scowl?  
  
"MSheto... mhehlp mhe!"  
  
His brother stood fast, his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed in anger. He kneeled down before Mokuba's figure, making their eyes meet and Mokuba suddenly began to back away. Those eyes.... those eyes were not the warm eyes of his brother. Those eyes were cold, frightening..... evil.  
  
And furthermore, they were green. 


	22. Kaiba meets Seto

hey guys GG here again! LOL, I'm sorry it took so long to get these chapters out but I'm seriously trying to come up with the perfect way to end this. Hopefully you all will enjoy it because I'm working really hard on it. Also, I'm working on another NEW kaiba story. I know, so many of those but hey I know his character the best so why mess with a good thing?! But anyways, I hope you enjoy this new chapter and please don't hesitate to review!  
  
Chapter Twenty Two: Kaiba Meets Seto  
  
"Where is he?!"  
  
Joey cast Sydney a look as she began to pace back and forth. It had been a little over an hour and she had been worrying about Kaiba's return ever since she got off the phone with him. Him and the others just sat and talked about stopping the ceremony while Sydney either day dreamed or stared off into space. It was pretty clear that she was more concerned about Kaiba's well being at the moment.  
  
"He'll be fine," Joey finally said irritated,"Stop pacin' already! Ya makin' me all nervous and such!"  
  
Yami rubbed his temples,"Sydney you must push that aside for now and come talk with us. We need to discuss the ceremony that is in progress."  
  
Sydney sighed and came over, seating herself beside the three,"What do we need to talk about?"  
  
"The summoning," Yami spoke sternly,"In order for him to release his powers from the shadow realm, he must have blood from an Ordiant."  
  
All eyes cast upon Sydney and she nodded,"Yes, there is no doubt that Tskusa will use my blood for this. I will be on my guard as we move on."  
  
Bakura tilted his head in curiousity,"An Ordiant. I have heard stories about such creatures but I have never met one before. It must be some job title to hold."  
  
The young brunette woman shifted in her seat slightly,"I guess you could say that. Along with the name, it comes with alot of responsibility. I am afraid it will take all the power I possess to stop Tskusa. I have grown weak since I first came into this time - I'm afraid all my power may not be enough."  
  
Joey's eyes suddenly widened and he looked at her alarmed,"Hey Sydney.... after dis ceremony and we vanquish Tskusa and everythin'... you're not gonna leave... are ya?"  
  
Yami's breath caught at Joey's question and Sydney looked at all of them. She them slowly stood, turning her back to them as she slowly moved to the front of Kaiba's desk. She placed her hands upon the cool wood surface and tried hard to control her emotions.  
  
"I was afraid one of you would ask me that," She said slowly,"I'm sorry Joey but I have to leave as soon as my powers are released. I cannot survive in this time for very long and releasing my power drains my life source. I have to return to the High Ordiant as soon as Tskusa is defeated."  
  
"But...," Joey said standing up and balling his fists,"What about us? What about Kaiba?! Are you just gonna leave and not even tell 'im?!"  
  
Sydney's shoulders began to shake,"I... I know I should have told him but I could never bring myself to do it."  
  
"But Sydney - "  
  
"I will tell him when the time comes," Sydney said with confidence that surprised Joey,"I can't defeat Tskusa knowing that Seto knows that I will be leaving him. I'd rather face that obstacle when it comes."  
  
Joey growled angrily,"That ain't fair ta him!"  
  
Sydney's body quivered and she turned to face them all, "I know Joey, I know it isn't."  
  
Yami slowly stood up, placing a hand upon Joey's shoulder,"Joey, she can not help it. She didn't plan to fall in love while she was here. The vanquishing takes complete concentration. Kaiba can't know, for if he did, he'd do anything in his power to stop it."  
  
Joey turned to Yami and shoved his hand away,"You 'spect me ta be a part a this when Kaiba doesn't even know about it?! No way! The guy finally gets da nerve to be soft in front of others and than Sydney has to go back to where ever the hell she came from and leave him like nothing ever happened?! Do ya know how much that's gonna hurt him?! I may hate the guy but no one deserves to love something to only have it taken away! It ain't right, it just ain't right, Yami!"  
  
"I know," Yami said softly, turning his head away slightly,"But there's nothing we can do now. What's done is done and Sydney must return. There's no other way."  
  
Sydney shook as she fought to hold back tears. She couldn't believe Joey was acting out so harshly. If only Kaiba could see him defending his honor of being in love, he'd be floored. Sydney didn't want it to be this way, she didn't want to leave Kaiba behind, but she had no choice. The High Ordiant would never allow her to stay on earth or to love a mortal. She had been given this gift of power for a reason and her asking to stay here would be such a selfish thing to ask of the High Ordiant.  
  
"I'm sorry," Sydney slowly said, tears sliding down her cheeks,"I'm so sorry!"  
  
Joey was abash for a moment,"Awww.. come on now Sydney don't cry. Kaiba would kill me if he saw dat I made ya cry like dis. If ya hafta leave than I guess ya hafta there's nothin' we can do about it."  
  
"I should have never fell in love with him," Sydney said softly,"I should have stayed away from him!"  
  
"That is not true," Bakura suddenly spoke up,"If you and Kaiba never fell in love, than Kaiba would have never become so soft."  
  
"I lied to him!" Sydney said angrily,"I don't deserve him! I lied to him and now I'm going to leave him!"  
  
  
  
All three of the boys were now standing and approaching the brunette as her tears continued. Yami sighed loudly and placed his hands upon her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. He didn't want to have to say what he was going to say but Sydney needed to know before she left.  
  
"Sydney," Yami spoke sternly,"You love Kaiba and Kaiba loves you. Nothing, not even the High Ordiant, can keep that from happening. Even if you leave, Kaiba is not going to just forget you existed! He gave up everything for you because he LOVES you. You cannot give up hope so easily. Kaiba would have never let you."  
  
Sydney looked at the pharoah,"Yami..."  
  
He slowly removed his hands and tried his best to smile,"Come on, let's find out if Kaiba is alright, shall we?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
  
  
"What's wrong Mokuba?" Seto grinned evily,"Seeing something you don't like?"  
  
Mokuba pressed his thin frame against the wall as far as he could, not wanting to come any closer to the phony form before him. He looked like his brother, sounded like his brother but yet, he wasn't his brother. Seto slowly approached him and yanked him up by his shirt, making sure that he tugged hard to strengthen the hold on his neck. Mokuba dangled in the air but didn't dare to fight his hold.  
  
"Everyone else seems to think I'm Kaiba," Seto hissed angrily,"Why do you seem so afraid? Do you fear your brother, huh?"  
  
Mokuba didn't say anything, just continued to frown at him with fire in his eyes. He knew he wasn't the real Seto Kaiba. Seto let go of his form and watched him drop and hit the ground. The boy quickly began to cower again, pressing himself against the wall opposite of him, trying his best to get away from him.  
  
Seto laughed,"Better get used to it, boy! I doubt your dear brother will be around for much longer."  
  
He leaned downward to look into the child's face again,"Say hello to your new brother, Mokuba."  
  
Mokuba's eyes widened as he grinned into his face. He wasn't planning what he thought he was planning, was he? Seto slowly stood and chuckled slightly, turning from Mokuba and heading toward the door.  
  
"Now be a good boy," He said with a twinge of sarcasm,"I'm going to go take care of something."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Sydney sighed and put the reciever back down to give Yami a worried look,"His phone is off. I keep getting his voice mail."  
  
Joey's eyebrows joined,"Just great! Now we gotta go through da trouble of findin' him!"  
  
Bakura raised a hand to his chin,"Perhaps he's found Mokuba and is on his way."  
  
Sydney shook her head,"He would have called!"  
  
Yami placed a hand onto her shoulder,"Sydney remain calm. Let's look for him. We cannot do this without him."  
  
"Yes, we must look for him.  
  
Yami reached the door first and opend it, his eyes casting down each end of the corridor. He than slowly turned to everyone else with a nod and slowly began his track out, the others following close behind. Little did they know that finding Kaiba was going to be a harder task within itself.  
  
  
  
Kaiba paused suddenly and looked around him.  
  
"Damn it I lost him."  
  
Kaiba sighed and began to retrace his path, trying to figure out where the man had gone. He turned another corner and almost bombarded right into him. He froze and immediately began to back up, hoping the man hadn't heard him or saw him. He only went a couple steps when a had a hand clasped down onto his shoulder. Kaiba's eyes widened in shock and fear, his body turning slightly to see who the hand belonged to.  
  
Once his eyes caught sight, his mouth dropped open in shock when he saw the figure that stood before him. It was a complete copy of himself, trench coat and all. The man's eyes were a fiery green and held a dark smirk and a cold glare deep within his eyes. Kaiba jerked out of his hold, ramming into the other man, alerting him and causing them to tumbled onto the floor of the hallway. Kaiba continued to stare up at the form of himself, as the man took his usual stance, crossed arms and narrowed eyes.  
  
"What's wrong Kaiba," Seto grinned in amusement,"You look as though you've seen a ghost."  
  
Kaiba's eye narrowed and he stood up quickly, taking a step toward his twin,"Who the hell are you?! And why the fuck do you look like me?!"  
  
Seto chuckled,"Why - I'm you Kaiba."  
  
Seto slowly uncrossed his arms and slowly approached him. Kaiba kept his eyes upon the man before him and watched Seto's eyes dart to behind him with a grin and turned quickly, having forgotten about the man behind him. This resulted in having the wind knocked out of him. The man had slammed him hard in the stomach with his elbow, causing Kaiba to buckle to his knees, gasping for breath and gripping the hollow of his stomach. Seto laughed, a dark evil laugh that echoed throughout the hallway. Kaiba coughed and turned slightly to look up at the man with fire in his eyes.  
  
Seto's laughter ceased and he grabbed Kaiba's arm, lifting him into the air with as much strength that Kaiba's eyes widened in shock and surprise,"I'm afraid, my dear Kaiba, there is only room for one of us."  
  
"Tamae ayro!" Kaiba spat as he twisted his wrist trying to break from his gasp,"What'd you do with Mokuba?!"  
  
  
  
"Oh, that annoying boy?" Seto snorted,"Don't worry he's very comfortable and quite taken with me as well."  
  
Kaiba managed to loosen his hold and drew back quickly, raising his hands into a fighting stance, causing the man to laugh at him hysterically. Kaiba watched in anger as the man gripped his side and leaned against the wall as he laughed.  
  
"Do you ... honestly believe... you can fight me?!" Seto managed to let out through his laughter.  
  
"Shut up and fight!"   
  
Seto grinned and cracked his neck,"If you insist. I'll tell you what, I'll give you one punch. Here."  
  
He raised a hand to his face and Kaiba growled, launching himself at the man. His fist raised to hit the place he was pointing at but was intercepted quickly. His hand was locked in place by Seto's hand and Seto once again began to laugh than stopped to narrow his eyes at him. Kaiba continued to try and push as much strength into his punch but his hand did not move.  
  
"You could... never begin to fathom... my power," Seto spoke in a low dark tone,"I'm afraid I have other matters to attend to. Such as that bitch of yours."  
  
Kaiba snarled,"Fuck you, you touch her and I will personally kill you with my own hands!"  
  
Seto laughed slightly, tightening his grip and than letting go of Kaiba's fist, pushing forward and causing him to lose balance for a moment. Kaiba regained his balance quickly and immediately and swiftly went forward again, sending punches with as much strength as he could, forward at the figure of the man. Seto easily dodged and blocked each move, a smirk heavy on his face. He finally grabbed both of Kaiba's fists and twisted his arms behind his back, leaning inward to whisper menacingly into his ear.  
  
"You'll never see that bitch and your baby brother again," His whisper echoed into Kaiba's mind,"I'm afraid your time has ended Seto Kaiba."  
  
Kaiba growled but was overwhelmed when the other man that had hit him before stepped forward to slug him hard into the stomach again. Seto held onto him tightly as he struggled to get away but Kaiba managed to twist away slightly. His effort was fruitless for it only resorted in the other man to slug him hard, his fist connecting with his jaw and causing Kaiba to let out a roar as he felt the tingle of unbearable pain sear through his jaw and to the rest of his face. He groaned slightly to only have another punch connect with his stomach again, than another, than another. Kaiba's body began to tremble as he felt blood searing up his throat than spirt out in his coughing.  
  
Seto laughed as he felt Kaiba's body begin to slump away from him,"What's wrong Kaiba? Can't take it? And hear I thought you were stronger than this."  
  
Kaiba growled and tried to break free again, kicking forwarding and shoving backward with his back, startling the man servant and causing Seto's grip to slide slightly. Kaiba took this opportunity to spin around and use the wall as leverage, walking up it slightly and than spinning to kick the side of Seto's head. Kaiba landed rather awkwardly in a heap on the other man, but Seto quickly grabbed him by his collar once he regained his composure, lifting him into the air.  
  
"You are quite a nuisance!" Seto shouted at him than lowered him, slamming into the wall roughly,"I shouldn't have underestimated you! Get up this once you filth!"  
  
Kaiba darted his eyes slightly to see Seto's servant slowly begin to rise at his command. Seto than lifted Kaiba again, slamming against the opposite wall, causing Kaiba to feel pain spring up his back and grab at his hands trying to loosen his hold. Seto slammed him into the wall again and grinned menacingly.  
  
"Time to end this Seto Kaiba," Seto growled angrily,"I wasn't planning to waste this much time on you! I have things I must do besides dealing with a weakling like you!!"  
  
"Fuck you!" Kaiba spat angrily and felt his body being slammed into the opposite wall again and than a searing pain in his chest than stomach as Seto held his collar with one hand and slammed him with his other fist. Kaiba continually thrashed to break free but each blow caused his body to tremble and weaken. Kaiba felt the world began to spin and than his eyes rolled back, than shut.  
  
Seto stepped back once he felt Kaiba's body go limp and stepped aside to let his body tumbled forward and onto the floor. He than raised his gaze to his servant with an evil grin and leaned forward to look at Kaiba's body.  
  
"Take him away and put him in that room with the annoying child," Seto was interrupted by a sudden shrill ringing,"What the hell is that?"  
  
He leaned down noticing that it came from Kaiba and reached into his pocket, pulling out a cell phone. His servant slowly began to lift Kaiba's body and Seto grinned as he flipped the phone open and was greeted by a feminine voice.  
  
"Seto?!"  
  
Seto grinned and than let his face fall expressionless,"Sydney?"  
  
"Of course!" He heard her hiss,"Where the hell are you?! We're on the second floor - in one of the offices. We've been looking everywhere for you!"  
  
Seto rolled his eyes but kept his tone steady,"I see, I will be there in a few minutes, I'm on the first floor."  
  
Sydney's voice remained silent than spoke,"Did you find Mokuba?"  
  
Seto thought for a moment,"Yes, he's safe. I made him stay in one of the private offices. He'll be safe in there until this is all over."  
  
"Good," Sydney spoke,"We have to hurry - Tskusa probably know we're already here and we need to find him quickly!"  
  
Seto fought back the urge to laugh,"I understand, I'l be there in a second..."  
  
Seto than muttered under his breath,"....so I can kill you."  
  
"What?" Sydney asked him suddenly.  
  
"I said I love you," Seto cringed at the statement but she seemed pleased with his response.  
  
"I love you too, Seto, hurry back, alright?"  
  
"Yes," Seto responded,"You be careful too... you don't know what kind of men are walking...around here.."  
  
Seto grinned widely at his comment but of course he knew she wouldn't see the hidden meaning behind it. She probably never will until he killled her. He tried to fight the urge to laugh at the thought and slowly began to close the phone to only have her speak again.  
  
"Seto?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"....nevermind.. I'll see you soon..."  
  
Seto rolled his eyes at her foolishness. Would he ever get off this damn phone?!  
  
"Yes, see you soon," He finally said and than slowly closed the phone and turned to look down the hallway again with a smirk.  
  
"It's finally time," He said coldly,"I will kill those who trapped me in the shadow realm and claim the power I deserve! Sydney, I hope you like the knew Seto Kaiba... for I do ...."  
  
He began to walk down the hallway, his trench coat moving behind him as he slipped the cell phone into his pocket and began to approach the elevator to head up to the second floor to meet them in the office. It was time they all got a taste of the Priest Seto. He raised a hand to brush his bangs and pressed the button to the elevator, stepping inside and leaning against the wall inside as it clanged, the doors closing as another smirk came onto his face as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Prepare yourself Pharoah...." He said softly as the doors finally closed to hide his figure.  
  
  
  
  
  
"He should be here soon," Sydney said with a relieved sigh.  
  
Yami nodded,"Good, we are running out of time. Let's hope he gets here quickly."  
  
Seto chose that moment to step into the door, looking around the room and than suddenly recognizing Joey. He immediately overted eyes with him, knowing his one appearance flaw would make Joey recognize him. If he tried his hardest to not look worried, than he'd be fine.  
  
"Seto!" Sydney suddenly stood and went forward to him, encasing him in a hug.  
  
Seto was still at first than wrapped his arms around her thin waist, knowing that he'd better act affectionate or his cover would be blown,"Yes, its me Sydney, I'm alright."  
  
She sighed in his arms and placed a kiss upon his cheek,"Thank goodness for that! You had me worried sick when I couldn't get ahold of you!"  
  
Seto's mind raced for an answer,"I'm sorry, I turned my phone off - I was following one of Tskusa's servants and that's when I found where they were hiding Mokuba."  
  
"Ya," Joey suddenly spoke up,"Is he alright?"  
  
Kaiba nodded and looked at him quickly than away so he couldn't see the color of his eyes,"He's fine."  
  
Yami's eyebrow raised slightly,"I see. Shall we get going than?"  
  
Seto nodded and tried his hardest to fight the urge to want to rip the pharoah's head off now. He had to wait. He had to take care of the bitch princess first, than came the pharoah. He looked down upon Sydney and smiled. She returned the smile and didn't seem to notice his eye color to his relief. He grinned at her body against his and suddenly realized that he might as well have a little fun with her before killing her..... 


End file.
